The Forgertting Curse
by PenDragon Scars
Summary: Season 1 Nimway has enchanted Merlin with a Forgetting Curse, but he has forgotten only about the fact that he is in love with the young Arthur. Returning to his love the Prince finds a way of removing the curse. Happy end! Rated T for some Kissing scenes. Please Read, Comment, Review! I do not own nor Merlin, nor the Character! Love from me!
1. Chapter 1

**AU: Hello from me again. This is the 1nd chapter of The forgetting Curse. I hope you like it. Please tell me what you think in a review. :)  
**

**Love from me ^^**

'No Merlin, no! Honey, remember me!' – Arthur screamed looking at his loves face.

'I'm sorry, but what do you want, Sire?' – Merlin looked like he was seeing the Prince for the first time on his life.

No, Merlin! Look at me! I command you look at me!' – Arthur was out of himself. This couldn't be. He had lost him. He could see that in his eyes. The boy against him looked like Merlin, but he wasn't. Arthur could tell that easily from his eyes.

'My Lord, that do you want me to do?' – The boy was still looking dazzled. 'What had happened? Why was everyone looking at him this way? He couldn't remember. Though he felt as something was missing. But he couldn't tell what, or why was it that way.

'No, stop it…' - Arthur said. He moved fast very close to him. Merlin tried to move but he was too slow. Arthur cupped his face and kissed him on the lips. This was the strangest feeling Merlin had ever had. I felt good and forbidden at the same time. Merlin pulled away, looked the Prince in the eyes and fast ran away. He ran as fast as he could. He ran and ran.

'Merlin' – Arthur said breathless. He wanted to run after him but Gaius stopped him.

'Give him some time. Things will come in order.' – He said as he was trying to convince the Prince in what was unthinkable. The antidote for such curse was the hardest potion to be done. And Gaius knew that.

'Tell me what happened. Tell me!' – The Prince said as he was trying to remain as calm as possible.

'Let's go inside.' – The physician said and pulled him inside.

'OK. But now tell me.' – Now that they were inside Arthur was no longer able to hold his tears. – 'Please Gaius, I have to know. What happened to Merlin?'

'I shall tell you, only if you promise me not to tell anyone. '

'I swear in my life.' – Arthur said with a voice that could break a wall.

'This is sorcery.'

'What?!' – Arthur screamed. – 'Who? Why? Why would anyone want to take Merlin from me?'

'The answer is simpler my Lord.' – Gaius said – 'They wanted to make you weak, because this way you shall not be able to fight, as soon as the enemies of Camelot hear that the greater warrior of the castle is unable to fight.'

'Who did it? If it's a sorcery, there must be a warlock and I will find him and I will kill him!' – The last few words Arthur said with confidence even Utter hadn't.

/

/

'What was going on? What was going on?' – Merlin was walking in the forest while thinking loudly. – 'I don't understand. One moment I was just a manservant and the next the Prince is wanting thing from me. I really don't understand.'

As long as he remembered his days were almost identical. He wake up, eat, went to service at the Palace, did what his duties were and that was it. Arthur never gave and special attention to him. He was flirting with someone most of the time. But strangely Merlin couldn't remember with whom…

The night came and Merlin had to sleep somewhere. Fortunately for him his magic was still working. He fast collected wood and made fire. He was hungry but had nothing to eat, so he lied on the cold ground and tried to sleep.

A strange dream came to him.

It was sunny spring morning in Camelot and Merlin was going to his work as usual. He had to wake up the Prince. Entering the room he was the young Arthur sleeping with his angel face. Merlin was left breathless. He was so beautiful. He pulled the curtains and the young sun shined on Arthur face and he groaned. Merlin smiled. He was always a sleepy head, he thought. After that he went to the bed and started to wake him.

"Arthur, Arthur…" - 'Opps' – Merlin thought and tried again. – "Sire, it is time for you to wake up" – he said smiling. Arthur frowned with his eyes still closed. – "Come on. You father said he wanted to have breakfast with you. Don't you remember, Sire?" – Merlin said smiling.

Back on the ground Merlin was twisting.

Right then as he was leaning over the Prince, Arthur smiled and pulled him in the bed, as he hadn't heard what his manservant had told him. He said:

"Morning, beautiful." – And placed a soft kiss on Merlin's lips. He returned slightly, but pulled away saying:

"No, somebody may see us!"

"Is the door closed?" – Arthur asked as he was looking into his lover blue eyes.

"Of course."

"So there's nothing to worry about." He said and kissed him again. This time the kiss was even gentler that ever. Merlin felt Arthur's lips like feathers… silk… feathers. He was starting to lose it. Merlin deepened the kiss felling the royal tongue in his mouth as he had one of his hands in Arthur's hair. The Prince was hugging him. He broke the kiss and looked into his lovers eyes. They were so beautiful.

"I love you!" – Merlin said and smiled slightly as he blushed a bit."

"I love you….." – He heard these words coming out of Arthur's mouth and in that moment Merlin jumped….

'What the bleeding hell was that?!' – Merlin said out loud.


	2. Chapter 2

**AU: Hello from me again. This is the 2****nd**** chapter od The forgetting Curse. I hope you like it.**

**By the way I changed a few thing in the previous chapter, because I had to. They are not important so please don't be angry. **

**Love from me ^^**

'Tell me: what was the last thing you saw Merlin do before he fell unconscious?'

'I… I... I asked him to bring me my armory, we were going hunting… He hates that… He thinks that I just kill animals for fun. But… before that he looked pale.' – Arthur was crying again, now remembering how Merlin fell and the look in him eyes when he saw the Prince over him. He was scarred almost as he thought Arthur would kill him.

'Why? Has he eat or drank something?' – Gaius asked with him calm voice.

'Some time after lunch saw him drink from my cup, it was fine, because there couldn't possibly be anything bad in this glass.' – Another tear fell from Arthur's eye. He began wondering if his lover had drunk something that was meant for him. That made him sick.

'Can you give me this glass?' - The physician voice sounded a bit worried.

'I will bring it to you immediately and right after that I will be going to my father!'

When Arthur entered the room about fifteen minutes later. Gaius was looking in one of his books, frowning.

'That is the cup.' – The Prince had dressed as he was going for a ride. He gave the glass to Gaius. Not too long after he was ready with his valuation.

'This magic is extremely strong as you see on the bottom of the glass you can see the remainer of what might be dedicsere potion. It is rare, but it's famous for its fine taste.' – Gaius said

'Can you something about it?'

'There is a cure but it will take more than a month to get it ready. This is very complicated potion. And I shall need some special ingredients.' – Gaius explained.

'I don't care how long will it take as long as you can return the previous stage of Merlin!' – The Price said and a light of hope you could see in his eyes.

'As you wish, Sire. But I beg you not to tell your father of what will I be doing.'

'I swear!' – Arthur said and exited the room. On the door he said – 'Thank you, Gaius'

About an hour later Arthur opened his father's chamber's door. And with that happening he heard this:

'What on Earth did you think you were doing, Arthur?' – King Uther said. – 'You can't walk around kissing people, and not just people…. Your manservant.' – Now his father was yelling – 'You can't let your people know that you are…. gay!' – Those last words came like ice from his mouth. – 'It's enough I know it.'

'Father, you don't understand….' – Arthur tried to explain himself. – 'D you even know what happened?'

'I don't need to know. I just know that you're humiliating yourself and me with that.' – Uther brushed his head with his hand, still looking at Arthur. The disappointment in his look was visible from a mile.

'Father, we should send the guards to find him.' – Seeing his father's look Arthur felt his heart squeezing. All his life he was trying to behave like his father wanted, which was very hard for him. Just a year before today, he had told him that he liked men; he could read the same disappointment in his eyes then and now. Since that moment, Uther had stopped all his contacts with his son, except for formal occasions. They had become even more estranged than before. – 'He could be lost or, hurt, please you have to help me…' - Arthur was begging as never before. He didn't think that his father realized how much did Merlin meant to him.

'Not a word for that. Impossible.' – said his father with coldness in his voice. – 'I shall not send my any part of my people, just because it happened that my son can't behave himself! Now get out of my sight!'

'But… but father' – Arthur fast thought about what he would do if he and the guards find Merlin. No they would help. – 'So let that be. I'm going to look for him tonight. There is no way you can't stop me from doing that.' – Not looking at him He said– 'Sire.' – with a bow. Walking away he looked at his father for the last time and walked out of the room.

Out in the night the wind was cold. Arthur was starting to worry of there was going to be a storm. "And Merlin's still out there" – he thought and his heart twisted. Fast he settled his horse and sped away. He look every where he could think. Everywhere he and Merlin had been. It was getting darker and darker. If he continued a bit more he'd get lost. Not too far from where Merlin was the Prince stopped and fastened his horse in a tree. He made a small fire and lay in the leaves thinking about what happened today. The fire was burning and his face was getting warmer and warmer. A single tear fell from his cheek. Arthur tried to pull himself together. He reversed the things from today and they look a bit like this.

"I was woke up by my beautiful lover, Merlin. We had breakfast and then I said to Merlin that we are going hunting in the late afternoon so he had to be ready with my armour as soon as that. Merlin whined for some time how, bad was to kill animals just for fun, but I was finally able to convince him. I had lunch with my father and Merlin was there standing just to look if there's anything I may need. He always does that. Later I saw him drinking from the cup in my room. But that wasn't a problem because I got used to that. After this moment he started to look paler and weaker. I asked him if everything was fine, and he confirmed. I wasn't so foolish but I let it go. I was almost time to go and I had to send him to get my armour. While I was waiting near the gates of the castle. I saw him fall. Firstly I thought it was from the heaviness of the armour, but I remembered I have never seen him fall because of this reason. I was walking to him, and screamed his name – "Merlin" – but he didn't move. I started to run and when I got to him I easily could tell that he was unconscious. I got on my knees next to him and got him head in my lap. – "Help!" – I yelled but as soon as Gaius was there, Merlin started blinking. He opened his eyes and saw me. I will never be able to forget the way he looked me. His gaze said that he didn't know me, he didn't know why was I there and why did I care. He looked as he had forgotten that I love him from all my heart."

In these thoughts Arthur Pendragon got lost in reverie.

The morning sunlight woke him. Far more unpleasant than a kiss from the one he loved. No matter that he stood up and started to look around him. He was too tired last night to go around looking for Merlin. He walked and walked and finally he saw put out fire. There must be him. He started to get closer and closer, but he was careful not to scare him. He was him. He didn't looked any changed on the outside. He was just standing there, looking the ground. Arthur's heart skipped a beat. He was so beautiful.

/

/

/

Merlin woke up wandering what was this dream It must have been because of the kiss Arthur gave him. It was so strange. Suddenly he heard footsteps coming from somewhere fairly close by in the forest. Still dazed from sleep, he tried to scramble to his feet and run but before he could move, Arthur appeared between the trees. His skin was flushed from the cold and his eyes sparkled bright blue in the clear morning. Merlin took a few steps back not sure what to do. Yesterday he fell unconscious and when he had woken up somehow the Royal Prince of Camelot was giving him kisses. this couldn't be stranger. Merlin said:

'Who is there?'

'It is I.' – Arthur said reveling himself from behind the bushes.  
'You highness, what are you seeking here?' - Merlin asked with his voice still trembling.

Arthur exhaled and pushed a hand through his blonde hair. The relief of finding Merlin alive and well was overwhelming. 'You...Merlin, I'm seeking you.'


	3. Chapter 3

**AU: Hi again this is the 3****rd**** chapter of The Forgetting Curse. It is mostly a talk between Arthur and Merlin. Hope you like it.  
Let me know in a review what do you think of the story! **

**Love from me! ^^**

Arthur exhaled and pushed a hand through his blonde hair. The relief of finding Merlin alive and well was overwhelming. 'You...Merlin, I'm seeking you.'

'I don't understand, Sire. I'm nothing more than a single manservant, why do I imply so important to you?' - Merlin said trying to fix his neckerchief.

"Why did run away after I kissed you?" – Arthur asked.

"What do you mean why, Sire? Normally the only thing I get from you is some sarcastic comment about my behavior." - He said with quiet voice, like he was afraid to talk to him.

Arthur scrunched his eyebrows together and frowned slightly then laughed and wrapped his arms around Merlin's waist. "Very funny, love."

"What are you doing, my lord? Let me go!" - Merlin said with fear in his voice and tried to push Arthur back, but he couldn't - "Let me go!"

Arthur let go of Merlin and took a slow step back frowning. "Merlin... Seriously. Jokes are over. Why are you acting like this?

"And I am not acting." - Merlin said and the fear in him began to get stronger - "I do not understand what do you want me to do, Sire."

'I...I...' Arthur sighed and gave up, wondering how to explain this to Merlin. 'Merlin, we've known each other for a long time. Surely you must remember what...what happened between us..." Arthur looked around even though he knew nobody would overhear them. "That night. In the tent...Merlin, please tell me you remember.' - Suddenly it was too much for Arthur. What if Merlin never regained his memory? What if all that had passed between them fell to faded pictures in Arthur's mind?

'Sire, I don't remember anything except working on the same timetable for about a year. What is it so important to remember, because I don't have a memory of you paying much attention to me at all. I mean you were always flirting with some other people, and not talking to me except when it was absolutely necessary. If I have done something to offend you, I beg to be pardoned." - Saying the Merlin bowed and took another few steps away from his master. Looking at his light blue eyes Merlin was starting to think that there really was something that he should remember, but one part of him didn't want to know what it was, because this way it was simpler for Merlin.

'What do you want to say with the, Merlin?' – Arthur said bewildered. 'Flirting' he had said… who could he be flirting with except for him. He was the only one for him. – 'Who was I flirting with….' – He said with a big anger in his voice.

'No… nothing. Just saying what I remember…." – Merlin said with shaking voice. – 'I am sorry to offend you!' – he said and did another bow.

Arthur was fascinated that was not his Merlin. The Merlin he knew never bowed or apologized. What had happened to him? What?

'Fine. I haven't said anything, I am not offended.' – he said with a bit coldness in his voice. – 'Merlin, please stop playing with me! Come on. Tell me it is all a game.'

'I'm sorry, Sire. I don't understand why would I play you. It isn't in my duties.' – Merlin said not looking at the Prince's eyes.

'I didn't mean that… oh it doesn't matter. Tell me what you remember from yesterday.'

'Nothing unusual. I woke up, came to work, where I waked you up, helped you get dressed. You didn't say anything to me. Then you had lunch with you father and as I remember you told me to get your armour you said we were going hunting. The one strange thing I remember is that I drank from one of the cups in your room I don't do that usually. Then I went out to get your armour and fell unconscious. That is all, Sire' – Merlin said, and saw a flash in Arthur's eyes. He couldn't tell if it was anger, hope or something else.

'You remember drinking from a glass cup, right?' – Arthur said with excitement in his voice. – 'Right?'

'Yeah, but what does that matter?'- He asked

'Alright, tell me what else do you remember, from the way I behaved with you.' – Arthur said wanting to know what else does he know.

'Not much. I mean you never talked to me or shared things with me. I was just another manservant to you.' – Merlin said and saw that Arthur's face is getting angry.

'Just Another Manservant! Is that so… Merlin I cannot believe this.' – Arthur said – 'How can you say that. I loved you! I still do! How can you say that?' – He said shaking his head.

'You… you loved me?' – Merlin said as he had heard this for the first time – 'What are talking about, Sire?' – He said and took a few steps back

'Since when are you questioning that? I have told you a million and more times I love you from the moment I saw you on the square. I cannot believe you can even think for one second I don't love you.' – Arthur said feeling that his tears wasn't far from dropping.

'I don't believe. I don't believe you, Sire. I am sorry!' – He said and took another step back until he hit a tree.

Arthur was walking straight to him. He stopped at about 10 inches. He looked at him. Arthur felt his eyes were watering, and what else did he expect. A tear fell from them. He bit his lip. Looking at Merlin's beautiful face. But the love and adore from before were replaced by confusion.

'Sire, why do you cry?' – Merlin asked quietly

'Do you really want to know?'- Arthur said, running a hard though his hair.

'Yes, I am sure I do.'

'I feel I have lost you, no matter if you are right in front of my eyes.' – he said and two other tears fell from his eyes. – 'Please, Merlin, I am begging you. You have to remember what happened between us.'

'I am sorry to make you feel that way, Sire. But I don't know what I should remember.' – he said and moved away from the Prince.

'Look inside you heart.' – he said and touched Merlin where his heart should be. He felt him shiver. – 'Look in there and tell me don't you feel something missing. Because if you don't I will say Gaius not to bother to make that antidote. There won't be no point.'

The boy felt quiet for a bit. Thinking of what Arthur has just said. What did he meant 'antidote' and could he be 'cured'. Not even realizing it. Merlin was searching over his soul looking of there was something that made him feel strange. And for his surprise there was. I was quiet bit thing that made him want to hug hid knees and cry, but he wasn't confident enough to tell that to Arthur yet, so he just asked - 'What about you, Sire. Do you feel anything in your heart?'

Another tear fell from Arthur's eyes. – 'I haven't felt this way before. I feel like someone is slicing me with a sword, slowly eating parts from me that look like they will never return. I feel like I am in a sea and I am drowning, and the only thing that could get me out of my sufferings is you, but you are not there to help me and I might soon die. This is how I feel.' – He said and his gaze fell on Merlin's. Who was looking at him like he felt almost the same? – 'Now answer me.'

'I… I …. Feel a gap inside me, which will soon take me whole. And I feel as there was something there. That felt warm, that gave me strength to wake up in the morning. But I cannot tell you what that is, sire. I cannot.' – Merlin said exactly what he felt. – 'But I want to know what was there.'

'Are you serious?' – Arthur said and wiped a tear from his cheek. He hugged Merlin, still sobbing – 'Is that really how you feel?

'Sire, I would never tell you a lie. You know that?' – Merlin said and even if it was a bit woody he hugged Arthur. – 'And I want to remember whatever I have forgotten.'

'Oh, Merlin! I love you.'

'Don't! Don't say that, Sire. I am still not convinced that this is even possible. I remember everything so clearly, that it seems absolutely right.' – Merlin said and pulled away.

Arthur gulped; it did hurt him in the heart to see him like that…

'Let's go, inside the castle. It is getting late.' – The Prince said looking at Merlin.

'Yeah, that will be fine.'

/

/

/

/

In her cave Nimway was looking in her magical pot…. Seeing that no matter what she things do in Camelot still look rather fine. He couldn't believe it. She knew she had to add more hatred in the potion. She waved her hand and the image disappeared.

Oh…. She had an idea…. A smile came on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

**AU: Hi again this is the ****4****th**** chapter of The Forgetting Curse. ****Hope you like it. **

**Special thanks to** **Corey YoungBlood****,****fallen angel 559**** and Shelby for their kind Reviews **

**Let me know in a review what do you think of the story! **

**Love from me! ^^**

Once they managed to castle Arthur and Merlin went straight to Gaius. They knocked on the door and came in. Gaius was reading one of his book and he was frowning. When he heard them enter he stood up and said:

'Ah, there you are. I started to worry for you!" – he said and looked Arthur with a bit of reproof in his eyes.

'We didn't delay much. I had been searching for him all night and I still found him this very morning.' – said Arthur and sat on one of the chairs. – 'Where did you get with that antitoxin you have been doing?'

'Unfortunately, not too far from where you have left me, Sire.' – He said and pressed his lips.

'Wait what would be that antitoxin thing you are talking about?' – Merlin interrupted. – 'Can I help with anything?' – He asked wondering if they knew how did he 'lost' his memory… "What if it was magic, then I should be able to help with something?" – He thought.

'There is an antidote for what has been done to you, Merlin.' – Gaius said looking straight in the eyes of the boy with a look telling him that magic had something to do with it.

'Do you know what happened to me? I mean as long as you're doing antitoxin there must be a poisoning potion or something like that.' – He said almost knowing that he was right.

Gaius took one of the glassed from his desk. Merlin spotted it. It was the one he had drunk from yesterday.

'Tell me what you see on the bottom of this glass.' – The physician said and gave the cup to Merlin.

'Well there is something like dust and it is a bit sticky, but what should that mean?' – Merlin said, not understanding where was this thing going.

'Now smell it.'

Doing that the young warlock could sense nice sweet, pleasant sent and that was exactly the thing that made him drink it yesterday.

'It smells nice to me…' – he said not finishing his sentence. – 'But what does that have to do with the 'potion'' – he assumed – 'I have drunk.'

'It has everything to do with your lost of memory' – he said with edifying tone.

'What do you mean, by everything? Do you want to say that I have been poisoned?' – Merlin said with a bit worry in his voice.

'I mean' – Gaius said – 'that you have been poisoned, indeed. This you have found is the remains of a dedicsere potion. A very powerful one, though.'

'Who did this dedicsere l potion? And why…? I don't understand.' – Merlin said and took a few steps near the books of Gaius seeing that they were about magic potions – 'Was it a sorcerer?' – he said with a little fear in his voice knowing that talking about sorcery in front of the Prince wasn't rather good idea.

'Unfortunately, my boy, it is sorcery. But the one that did this potion must be more powerful than anyone who has ever been in this kingdom.' – The physician said and mentally added 'which includes you too…'

'Do you have any clue who this warlock might be?' – Arthur interrupted. He got even more nervous marking that Merlin and Gaius had been making some sort of signs.

He got no answer so he asked – 'So?'

'Well, Sire, I am not certain who it might be, but I have some speculations.' – Gaius said with even voice.

'So tell me, now' – The Prince commanded.

'I am still not certain, Sire…. But if you insist on it… then I shall tell you.'

'Enough twisting' – Arthur said even more rough that before.

'Sire, give him some time, to get sure about his speculations.' – Merlin finally interrupted their conversation.

'I want to know more that everything, so I can fight him or her, or whatever this creature is and once and forever to get us' – where he stressed – 'out from this story.'

'Leave him alone. Do it for me.' – Merlin said, with a strange feeling inside him. He felt as he was going to throw up, as long as he was enjoying that was happening. He thought he had never felt before.

'Merlin, I shall tell his, what he seeks to know. But I want to warn him, not to go out there trying to find the sorcerer, because he will get himself killed.' – Gaius said, knowing how foolish you can become from love sometimes. – 'The one you are seeking, my Lord, is a warlock who has disappeared before 20 years, I know it sound like nonsense, but she did it. He was in fact the only one who succeeded then, when your father got the throne.' – He stopped and gazed into the Prince eyes. He took a deep breath and said – 'Her name is Nimway.'

'I haven't heard her name…' – Arthur said and looked on the floor, though he haven't heard her name before this name was speaking to him… he felt weaken, and sat down.

'Sire, are you alright?' – Merlin said, frowning.

'Yeah… yeah.' – The Prince said.

'Are you sure, you look a bit pale to me.'

'I am fine, Merlin' – he said and looked at him. He saw how troubled he looked, like inside his a whole army was fighting. – 'What about you?'

'I feel perfect.' – He lied. No matter if he was able to cover his warlock secret, he was unable to lie for little things.

'You sure?' – Arthur asked, knowing that his half was lying.

Gaius finally looked up, from his book and said. – 'I might need some special ingredients for the antitoxin.'

'Whatever you need, you will have it.' – Arthur said.

'As I told you before this potion will take a couple of weeks to get done and a few special things to make it.' – Gaius said – 'Let's see… hmm basil, yarrow, water from the ancient cave Curare…. Hmm I think I have some left here.' – He started looking trough the many little bottles he had on his table. – 'Yes. There is it. Let's see what else. Oh dear. This might be a little hard to be found.'

'What is it?' – Both Merlin and Arthur asked.

'It is a dragon flake. Since your father the kind killed all Dragons living in these lands… this might be the hardest thing to find.' – Gaius said and looked on their both faces. But Merlin was frowning, not what he expected from him, actually Arthur got the idea. Gaius was blanked.

'Not all the dragons. He left one. He chained it in the dungeons beneath the castle, so he is unable to see sunlight ever again.' – Arthur said and smiled.

'What? Are you sure in that, Sire?' – Merlin said with a very astonished looks like he hadn't known for the dragon. Merlin was really astonished a real dragon beneath the castle. That was something new.

Gaius looked at Merlin surprised. Didn't he know that, because as the healer knew The Great Dragon had helped the boy and said to him about his destiny? Was he playing with the Prince, or did the potion took away not only the memories of that he loved Arthur, but the knowledge about his destiny.

'I am completely sure. I even know where the gates to that dungeon are.' – Arthur said and set out for the door.

'Sire? Where are you going?' – Gaius asked.

'To take that flake we need for the antidote, of course!'

'And do you know how will you get it? Not that I am underrating your strength, but the dragon is massive creature. It is almost impossible to take anything from him, without being killed.' – Gaius said. – 'And unfortunately that is not all the things we need for the antitoxin potion.'

'What else is it?' – Merlin said and frowned. Knowing that Arthur had to go down there and fight a real dragon worried him a lot, although he didn't knew why… The Prince had said that they were in love. Merlin doubted that. He knew he was only a servant and it would be almost impossible that his master could love him. But as Arthur was explaining it, it seemed so true that Merlin almost believed that it was'

'It is something that is even more impossible than the dragon's flake.'

'Tell me what is it?' – Merlin asked.

'It is Sur Arthur's blood. A whole liter from it…' – Gaius said and looked at them.

'No… Sire I can't ask you for that. No matter if I want to regain my memory or not. This is too much.' – Merlin said looking sternly at Arthur.

'This is not even a question, Merlin. I would do everything so I can have you the way you were. I would give even my life for you.' – The Prince said.

'No I do not wish you to do anything like that.' – Merlin said, looking very worried.

Silence fell around the room and not too long after that Gaius said: - 'We can think of that tomorrow. How about going to bed now? It has gotten too late.'

Merlin and Arthur looked at the window. The full moon was shining up in the sky.

'How did it get so late?' – Arthur asked.

'You'd better go to your chambers, Sire' – Merlin said – 'Will you be needing any of my services?'

'I do want you to accompany me to my chambers and help me get ready for sleep.' – The Prince said and walked out of the room. Merlin was right after him, when Gaius said:

'Merlin, don't be late. I want to talk to you!' – he said and turned around.


	5. Chapter 5

**AU: Hi again this is the ****5****th**** chapter of The Forgetting Curse. ****Hope you like it. **

**This might be somewhere about the half of the story. But absolutely not the end.**

**Let me know in a review what do you think of the story! **

**Love from me! ^^**

Opening the door of the Prince's chambers, Merlin saw what a mess they were.

'Sire, I am sorry for the mess in here. I will tidy first thing in the morning.' – He said rushing to remove the clothes from the bed and to put them into the wardrobe.

'It isn't a problem.' – Arthur said but the boy didn't stop. – 'Come on Merlin, leave it. This isn't important now'

'I am sorry, Sire, I think that you cannot sleep in such bed.' – Merlin said not stopping his work.

'I could sleep everywhere as long as I know you are with me.' – Arthur said and went to Merlin. He took his hands and made him look in his eyes. – 'Do you know how scared I was when you fainted?' I thought I'd lost you, forever.'

Merlin blushed and said – 'Don't talk like that. You see everything is alright now. I mean not that I am not confused about my feelings but that is alright' – he said and licked his lips.

Arthur bit his lower lip. Oh how he wanted to kiss him. But he knew he shouldn't, because this would scare his lover. He would behave himself, no matter how hard it was for him. He took a few steps back and started to undress. Merlin turned around, thinking he about the order that had been given to him for the Prince.

'What are you doing, Merlin?' – He asked frowning.

'I don't want to embarrass you. You told me to turn around whenever you are undressing back in the first day when I got to be your manservant.' – Merlin explained.

'I don't think I remember doing such thing.' – Arthur said

'You did, Sire. I even went to the stocks once for that.' – Merlin said and bended down his head.

Arthur went to him, and turned him. Merlin saw him half naked. He could tell that he looked really good. The Prince looked into his eyes and said:

'I am sorry for that.' – And looked him in the eyes.

'It is not a problem, Sire. The fault was mine.' – He said and licked his lips again.

This was the last drop into Arthur's behaving cup. He could no longer hold himself. He kissed Merlin passionately and soon he was returning the kiss. Not thinking if Arthur was saying the truth about their relationship, Merlin knew that he liked the feeling of being kissed by the Prince. He put a hand on his back and the other the buried in Arthur's hair. This felt so good.

On the other side Arthur was feeling a bit strange. He knew these lips. They were the one that comforted him when he was weak, the one that made him feel on 7th sky, but still he felt that there was something strange. Of course not strange enough to make him pull away. He pressed Merlin to the wall and closer to him. Deepening the kiss he felt the boy's tongue inside his mouth. Oh yeah, he sure did love him.

Feeling where things were going Merlin got scared and pushed Arthur away

'Gaius told me to not be late.' – He said.

'Yeah… Gaius' – Arthur said and took a breath. He gave Merlin a light kiss.

'No…. I'd better go.' – The boy said and ran though the door.

Arthur was left there, thinking how much he wished Merlin to regain his memory. He'd see what would happen to him then.

/

/

/

Just outside the healer's Merlin stopped and tried to sleek his hair a bit. Not quiet successful he opened the door. Gaius was waiting for him, leaning on a table.

'What took you so long?' – He asked and raised his eyebrows.

'Um… nothing happened.' – Merlin said stammering.

'As I believed you.' – Gaius said and laughed a bit.

'You wanted to talk for something, right?' – Merlin asked and frowned. He still was feeling exited from the kiss with Arthur.

'Yes. I hope it is nothing, but I still want to ask you one thing…' – He said and got quiet.

'You can ask me everything.' – said the boy, who knew exactly what his relations with Gaius was, which was really contrasting to the way he felt with the Prince.

'Yeah… yeah. I want to know if you remember anything else, for your relations with Arthur.' – He said looking worried.

'What should this mean?' – Merlin was now confused.

'I'm not asking if you loved him, no. I am asking if you remember your connection with Arthur's destiny.'

'Well when he asked me I told him I was just a servant to him, and nothing more I don't remember any special attitude from him. If that's what you are asking me…' – Merlin said and sat near the fireplace.

'Not exactly. Look I'll ask you like that. Do you remember that you were meant to protect Arthur's life, with everything you can do?' – Gaius said looking as the boy's eyes widened.

'No.' – he said and fell quiet for some time.

'Don't you remember what the Dragon told you?' – Gaius questioned him.

'I didn't know the Dragon existed till tonight.' – Merlin said and looked at the non believing face of the healer. – 'I am telling you the truth.'

'What about your magic?'

'I know I am warlock if that's what you're asking' – he said and just for the fun make the water cane float to him.

'Don't do that. So you are saying me that you don't remember anything about the countless times you save Arthur's life?' – Gaius said and raised his eyebrows again.

'What? I 'saved' his life?' – He said and frowned. – 'This couldn't be. I remember that the Prince had been in danger, but he always found ways to get himself out of the situation, or if he was sick or something you were able to help him.' – He explained what he thought was right and rested his head on the table. From all those emotions in the last few hours he had got really exhausted.

'This was all you. Arthur wouldn't have live until today, if you weren't there to help him.' – Gaius said edifying.

'How can this be? How can I be able to help him? As long as magic is illegal in Camelot and everyone who practice it had been killed. And besides everything you forbid me to practice magic outside this very room and not without you in it.' – Merlin said. If he was confused before, now he felt like a hurricane had been in his mind.

'Well I tried to forbid you to do magic, because it was too dangerous for you, but you didn't listened to me again.' – He said and after a small break – 'So typical for you. You never do what I tell you to.'

'I do not confirm this. I did what I was expected to do. Besides the only time when I remember saving the Prince was when I got the job to be his Manservant.' – The boy said and scratched his forehead. – 'I still can't say how I managed to do it.'

'Let's leave this subject for later. I hope that when you drink the potion you'll recover and the memory about the way your destinies are related.' – Gaius said and suddenly he thought of something. – 'And when I said potion, there is one more thing I will be needing for the elixir'

'What is it?' – Merlin said and his face stringed up.

'I didn't said it in front if the Prince, but need you to give something really special. I am not sure it is worth it…' – Gaius said.

'I'll do what it is necessary as long as I get to regain all my previous memory' – Merlin said and stood up.

'But you see... it is far more than I thought it would be.' – Gaius said.

'And what is it is too much. I would give everything for finally setting up with all there was, is, and shall be.'

'I will tell you and leave you to sleep on it. So you can be certain in your decision.' – Gaius said.

'That seems fair enough. Now tell me, please!' – Merlin said and pressed his lips.

'You will have to sacrifice your magic, Merlin, the only thing that makes you different from the rest of the crowd.' – Gaius said with plain voice.

Merlin's knees got weak and he had to sit down. He never thought that it was able to do such thing. This ability he had was with him since his birth and even if he wasn't allowed to use it on the fields, it was good help for him, when he was bored or had to do something he didn't liked.

'For how long?' – He asked, knowing the answer, before it was given to him.

'Forever.' – said Gaius shortly.

'Oh…' – Merlin said and fell silent. To lose his magic forever or to never know if what Arthur told him was true. When he thought if it at first he knew that he desired to remember, but on one upper level of his mind he knew that without his sorcery he wouldn't be able to live. It was just a part of him, something that he thought was impossible to get away from.

On the other hand if what Gaius had said about the way he should protect the Prince with his magic, how could he be able to do it, if he had no. And if he couldn't help him, what was the point of being there, when he was not going to be. And besides he was going to make new memories that sooner or later will be able to fill that gap left by the curse he had.

'I will have to think over it.' – Merlin said carried away in thought and moved towards his room. He laid on the bed and stared blankly at the ceiling. What was he going to do?

/

/

/

Up in the castle Morgana was dreaming. She had another nightmare. It was awful. It was about Arthur and Merlin.

Morgana was aware of the fact that they were in love. She had seen though it when she saw him together. It was visible that they were made for each other. She loved seeing them together, spending time and looking at each other. It was like a fairytale. Also he was aware of the fact that Merlin was a sorcerer.

But now she had a terrible dream, even if it was so real. She saw Merlin crying, leaning over Arthur's lifeless body. In the back there was a woman, odd woman. She was laughing over their suffering. Morgana has seen her before in her dreams. She knew that this woman was more that dangerous. Suddenly a shining blaze, come from the place where she was standing. Looking around from the place Morgana was standing she saw Merlin dead. His body lied over Arthur's. This came too much for her sub consciousness.

Gwen heard her Mistress scream and ran into the room.

'Lady Morgana, are you alright?' – Gwen asked as she saw the way she was rocking. She sat in the bed and hugged her. – 'Everything is going to be alright. Be calm. Soon Morgana was back asleep.

/

/

/

At the moment of first cock-crow on the door of Gaius chamber's was knocked. Outside the door was standing Morgana with a very worried look.

'Child, what had happened?' – Gaius asked, opening the door and seeing the king's ward.


	6. Chapter 6

**AU: Hi again this is the ****4****th**** chapter of The Forgetting Curse. ****Hope you like it. **

**Let me know in a review what do you think of the story! ****J**

**Love from me! ^^**

About a half an hour before Morgana came at the door, Merlin was still staring at the ceiling. For so many hours he had been thinking what to do? Shall he give the most important thing to him, just to return a couple of memories how didn't even sound right. What was the point of all of that? He just didn't think that there was one.

Somewhere in the middle of the night he tried to make a list of reasons why he should and why he shouldn't take that elixir. Until this moment the numbers of this reason have been even. For taking the elixir he had: confirming Arthur's words about their love; Gaius' one about his destiny and of course his own desire to know if their reality was better that the one he had. And on the other side, the reasons why not to take the antidote, he had: losing his magic, as on more important thing ever which he counted for two things at one time and the secret way of how insure he was about what would happen when he takes it.

And yet he was unable to take a decision.

He thought: - "What do I have to lose? I mean. This or that way I am going to fall in love with Arthur again, or just restore my previous feelings for him. But he said that we have been 'together' about a year, I mean not that I don't believe his words, because as a nobleman he has to say the truth, but that means that we had fallen in love just right after I got here. I mean I've been working for him for about a year actually.'

Leaving his mind to float in these thoughts he jumped up when he heard the knocking on the door. He heard Gaius say a few words and then heard Lady Morgana's worried voice saying:

'I am sorry for the early hour, Gaius but I have to tell you something rather important I think'

'Come inside, come inside, we can talk here.' – He said and Merlin heard the door squeak which meant he had opened in more widely.

'But first is Merlin here?' – She asked quietly.

'Yes, but is sleeping so he won't be any trouble. He was very tired last night.' – Gaius said. Merlin was unable to see them, but he could hear them very clearly. He moved slowly closer to the door in order to get some view of the room.

'Alright' – Morgana said and took a seat.

'Can I offer you something?' – Gaius asked – 'A beverage or something?'

'No, Gaius that I don't need anything. I have to tell you something. Last night I had a dream.'

'One of your nightmares, again?'

'Yes. I dreamed about Merlin and Arthur. Gaius it was so real.'

'What was it about?' – Gaius asked tensed.

'I saw then dead. First Arthur and them some woman killed Merlin too. I was so scared for them. I woke up screaming.' – She said and her expression got worried. – 'What should this mean. Should it mean anything at all?'

'I am not sure child. But I fear this dream of yours might become true…. if I am right about where this is going.'

'What do you mean by that?'

'You heard about Merlin's lost of memory?' – Gaius said and looked at her. He just nodded. – 'For regaining back him memory, Merlin should give all his magic so the antidote potion can get ready.' – He said, knowing that Morgana was aware that the boy is a warlock.

'No… he cannot. – She said and fell silent for a bit. – 'Do you think we should tell him?'

'No, the Merlin I know will do it just to see if he can.'

Back in his room, Merlin heard all what they said and to be honest at the moment he heard of what Morgana said the dream was there was no doubt in him anymore. He was more that certain that he would help Gaius make this potion, restore his memory and give all his magic. He would drink it and think about the consequences the time comes.

'Morgana do you remember anything else from the dream? Like who was the woman you saw in the back?' – Gaius asked and raised his eyebrows.

'Well I didn't see her very well. Though she looked rather familiar I can name her. I think I have seen her somewhere, but I cannot say where.' – She said sounding even more stressed than before from the cast that she couldn't remember anything else.

'Don't bother yourself with that anymore. Thank you for telling me. This way I can be more careful now.'

'Wait. I can tell you one more thing. She was a sorcerer. In the dream she killed Merlin with something like a curse or…. I don't know how to call it.' – Morgana said.

'Can you describe it to me?' – The healer said thinking he could find it later.

'There was light. So bright. In the dream I remember closing my eyes and then when I opened them Merlin was dead and that woman was gone.' – Morgana said rubbing her forehead.

'Madame you must have a headache from all that worries that are on your mind. Here is some painkiller. Take it and go to bed. After a few hours of sleep everything will be alright.' – Gaius said giving her a small bottle full with colorless liquid.

'Thank you Gaius.' – Morgana said and stood up directing to the door.

'And Morgana! Don't tell anyone for this dream. If this goes to Uther's ears things will go bad.' – Gaius said and turned heading for Merlin's room.

Seeing that the boy crowed on his bed and covered himself with the blanked as he was asleep. Now that he knew what he was going to do, everything would come in order, sooner or later.

'Wake up, boy. Wake up. It is far too late for you, young man!' – And when he got no answer he pulled the covers from the boy. – 'Merlin!' – He said and the boy opened his eyes shocked.

'What? What's the time?' – He said and looked at Gaius. Nobody could say that he wasn't a good actor he thought.

'Come on, lazy breakfast is served. Dress yourself and join me.' – The physician said and closed the door behind him.

A few minutes later Merlin walked the few steps down to the main room and sat in the bench looking at Gaius.

'Have you taken your decision?' – He asked frowning.

'Yes, I have.' – Merlin said.

'And what is it?'

'I am willing to give my magic in order to get my memories back.' – He said and looked down at his breakfast.

'Very well then. We shall start with the preparations for the antitoxin as soon as the Prince is awake.' – Gaius said. "Just as I assumed. Typical for him. And what will happen when he needs magic.' He thought ad shook his head.

'What?' – Merlin raised him eyebrows.

'Nothing. You better go and wake up Arthur.' – He said with his wise voice.

'Yeah. I want to ask him something.' – Merlin and pouted. He went thought the door looking at the bright sun up in the clear sky.

/

/

/

He walked the way to the Prince's chambers thinking how should he wake him up. The way he was told to wound probably not be suitable for Arthur. But he thought that kiss for good morning will be too much.

He opened the door, very carefully, watching not to make a single sound. He saw the Prince sleeping in his back hugging one of the pillows with an angels face on. Merlin stopped breathing for a while and just stood there looking at him. He was so beautiful to him. After a while he stepped towards the window and pulled the curtains letting sunlight enter the room. He walked to the bed and said:

'Prince Arthur, oh, Prince Arthur' – with voice getting more and more high with every word he spoke. – 'You have to wake up, My Lord.' – He looked pissed of already. He hated the wakening speech. – 'It is a bright new day, My Lord. Come on.' – He looked bored and more bored with every word he spoke. Finally from the bed he heard some groaning. Obviously, Arthur was trying to form some words in his mouth.

'Mer…Merlin?' – He asked his voice sounding strange. – 'What are you doing?'

'I am waking you up, Sire? And I am sorry to bother you but breakfast will be served after a quarter an hour, so you better wake up.' – He said with the forced smile on his face.

'Yes I know that you are waking me up. But why are you doing it like this. I thought we had a reservation on how I love being waked.' – He said and cleared his throat.

'Yes, Sire we had. And I did every part of it.'

'No. I am pretty sure you didn't.' – Arthur said and smiled to himself. He couldn't possibly sleep the kiss. I saw the first thing that made him smile in the morning.'

'I did. As I have to remind you, Sire, you told me that in the morning I shall come in your room and tell you what nice day it will be. And how good you are.' – He said and looked at the ceiling.

'No. You are wrong, again.'

'When was I wrong for the first?' – Merlin asked smiling.

'This doesn't matter. Come closer to the bed and I will make you remember how to wake me up.'

Not entirely sure about what was going on Merlin obeyed. As soon as he was close enough, Arthur's arm pulled his and threw him down on the bed. A second later he kissed him on the lips.

'Do you remember now?' – He asked and raised just one eyebrow looking at the shocked face of Merlin.

'Sire, don't do this.' – Merlin asked and a small laugh came from him. – 'Besides you should really stand up. Gaius wanted to me to bring you to him.'

'Not before I do two things.' – Arthur said playfully.

'What do you want to do?'

'Well I am hungry, and second I want to get my kiss from you.' – He said and smiled.

'Didn't you kiss me already?' – Merlin asked and frowned.'

'No. That was me kissing you. I want the opposite.' – He said and closed his eyes. – 'I am waiting!' – He said and giggled.

Shaking his head and laughing Merlin bent down his head and kissed the waiting Prince on the lips. The kiss was gentle and smooth. He deepened it a bit, just for their tongues to touch and pulled away and stood up.

'Hey. You cannot do this.' – Arthur said childishly. – 'Come back!'

'Catch me if you can.' – Merlin said and laughed at him.

'You'll see what is coming for you.' – The blond said and stood up from the bed.

After a few minutes chasing Arthur finally managed to catch the laughing Merlin.

'Now you own me a proper kiss.' – He said and kissed the boy who was hugging him.


	7. Chapter 7

**AU: Hi again this is the ****7****th**** chapter of The Forgetting Curse. ****Hope you like it. **

**Let me know in a review what do you think of the story!**** I am sorry this chapter is a bit shorter that the others but I really had a full of things to do day. ****J**

**Love from me! ^^**

After a short breakfast, Merlin and Arthur went to Gaius' chambers. But before opening the door Arthur asked:

'Hey honey, do you know why does Gaius seek to see so early?' - he said running a hand though his hair.

'No idea, and don't call me honey!' - The boy answered and added the last few words a bit colder that the others. He opened the door amd saw Gaius frowning over one of his books.

'What took you so long? Merlin didnt I tell you I want you both here as soon as possible.'

'This is as soon as possible.' - He replayed and then added – 'the prince has a bit difficulries with the waking up.' - He said and smiled to himself.

'Shut up, Merlin.' - Arthur said – 'What do you want from me to do, Gaius?'

'I assume you remember that there is a dragon flake you should get?'

'Of course.' – He said, now quite understanding why he was here yet.

'Then I suppose, Sire, that you might need some preparation for the fight.'

'I think that I will be able to manage the fighting.' – Arthur said like a huge show of.

'I must that you haven't fought one before, so there are a few things you need to know.' – Gaius said. Then he stopped for a moment and asked – 'Can you tell me anything about the dragons, Sire?'

'All I know is that they are gigantic creatures, able to fly and breathe out fire.

'Very well, Sire. But these,are only the basics.'

'What esle can there be?' - Arthur asked.

'I have read that dragons are incredibly inteligent creatures that can easyly foul even a trained worior in a fight. They are very parsimonious and , may be the worst of all, the dragons are very fond to the revenge.' - Merlin said , and when he finished both Arthur and Gaius were looking at him.

'Very well, Merlin. Very well' - Gaius said smiling.

'So what?' - The prince said – 'I have fought creatures' simular to the dragons and they were defeated.'

'But the dragons are different, Sire. They are clever, and can foul you just with talking to you.'

'Wait. Dragons can talk?' – Arthur asked as he was hearing this for the first time.

'Of course they can. They are magical creatures after all.' - Merlin said laughing.

'It is true indeed that not one and two knights have been desceaeed by dragons.'

'How can you defeat a dragon, then?'

'This is why I asked you to come along so early. Arthur, Merlin we have to find a way of defeating a dragon.' Gaius said solemnly and everyone fell silent.

'Do we have where to look for such thing?' – Merlin asked.

The face of Gaius got a bit worried and the he said – 'Most of the literature about the ancient religion and ancient creatures was burnt when King Uther came to power. As a protecting measure against the sorcerers.'

'But he had a point of doing that.' – Arthur said defending his father. – 'After all the sorcery is evil, what other choice did he have.'

'I am not saying you father was wrong, Sire. Not at all.' –Gaius hurried to correct himself.

'And what are we going to do now, after all the helpful books have been burned?' – Merlin said laid his head on the table.

'Fortunately, not all the books were destroyed.' – Gaius said. – 'For the record I asked the king to save some and he left me to choose which one they should be.'

'And which did you choose?' – Arthur asked.

'There were hundreds of them. Big, wide books full of things. But Uther gave me a limit to maximum 30 books of all existing. It was not an easy chose.'

'And where did you put them when they were so big.'

'We left them in the two most save places in the whole kingdom.' – Gaius said and looked at them as he was expecting them to guess.

'Where should these places be?' – Arthur asked, not wanting to play.

'Here in this very room and in the library, who is kept by the one person me and your father trusted.'

'And if there were books about ancient religion here, where are they?' – Merlin questioned the healer looking at him with one raised eyebrow. Gaius just indicated the back of the room even not looking there. Arthur and Merlin, especially Merlin, looked really surprised.

'How could there be so important book under my nose and I haven't got a single clue of that?' – Merlin asked and stood from that chair which he was in.

'You never asked.' – Simply replied Gaius.

'And you are saying that if I asked you would have told me?' – The boy looked at him not believing.

'Forget about that.' - Arthur finally said. – 'Gaius, what are we searching for?'

'Anything related to dragons, the way they behave, stories about people battling them, and if there are any of how the warrior defeated it.' – Gaius said.

And from that moment, they started to search. There were about twenty book there wider that two palms and bigger that an arm. They separated them and started looking. In most of them there were stories about the ancient religion.

Arthur found them really fascinating. They were telling old myths from lost times, epic battles where well-built knights fought unknown creatures. There were many stories about sorcery. Though Arthur was taught that all the magic is evil and bad, he realized that he was very interested in what those warlock, wizards and witches did. One time he even caught himself wanting to be able to do magic. He couldn't believe that.

Gaius and Merlin, who were aware of the fact that not all the magic came from hell, were searching faster. Hour after hour they were searching. At some point Merlin went to the kitchens and brought some food. While they were eating they stopped the search for a while.

'So where are we in the searching?' – Arthur asked with mouth full of chicken.

'We have looked through less than a quarter of all the books that are here, Sire.' – Gaius said quietly. He looked at Merlin with the silent question "How did you fall for that pig, again?" All he was able to do it shrugging his shoulders, and trying not to laugh.

'What?' – Arthur said with another mouth full after looking at Merlin's face.

He caught and said: - 'Nothing Sire.' – And looked down to his plate.

'Have we found anything about dragons yet?' – Gaius asked breaking the uncomfortable silence.

'I have found a few stories that basically go this way. A young knight tries to show how brave he is, facing one of the most dangerous monsters, of course after not too long he loses the fight, face death and then another would come after him.' – Merlin said not being any optimistic at all about the way things were going.

'Same was written in the books I looked through. In some of the stores it was said that no human made weapon can defeat the Dragon.' – Arthur said and frowned. – 'What other possible weapons can there be?' – He asked.

'I don't know, Sire.' – Gaius said. But he actually knew some of them but didn't want to involve the Prince in magic until it was completely necessary.

'And what about you? What have you found Gaius?' – Merlin asked curious to know if he had found something different than them.

'There were much writing's about magical creatures. I think I found a story telling how dragons were created, but they don't give us anything useful.' – He said and scratched his beard.

'I don't know. I normal battles it is usually helpful to study the enemy, where it comes, what fight's it for. Things like that.' – Arthur said sharing with them his valuable fighting knowledge.

'I think it is time to continue.' – Merlin said and went to his corner of the room that was covered with books. – 'After all we don't have all the time in the world.'

'Yeah we'd better to that. I want you back as soon as possible.' – Arthur said and smiled to himself remembering why they were here. To find a way to defeat a dragon, and this would give him flying start for the antidote potion that would return Merlin's memories back.

After a few more silent hours Merlin's face got a smile. He said:

'Look what I have found. I think this is what we are searching for.'

'Read it to us, please.' – Gaius said and moved a bit closer to him.

'For so many years man feared dragons as the most dangerous monster ever seen in human history. Legends of how they destroyed whole villages have been floating around all of us. This is the story of how the first knight ever defeated one of these creatures. Sir Henry of Mercedia was being forces to fight a dragon. On this depended all his following success? He was armoured like a proper knight with all the armour and sword. He entered the cave, and he was the first to exit it alive. Nobody knows what happened in the cave. But Sire Henry said only the because of his sword he still lives. On later years when he was too old to fight again and had no one to take his place, he hid the sword where no one could find him. Because if it a weapon had once succeeded in killing so powerful creature it could do it again.' – Merlin was reading so absorbing that Arthur felt like he wasn't hearing a voice, but honey around him. He wanted him never to stop. – 'That is what is said here. The thing I wanted to show it to you is that this book has map, showing where the battles could have took place. And this one shows that it happened around the fields of Camelot. So it should be here the place where this Sir Henry must have hid his legendary weapon.'

'And do you have any idea where it should be? – Arthur asked. – 'The fields of Camelot take a great deal of place and it could be everywhere. And as good as I know father he won't be willing to give any help in our searching. So what are we going to do?'

'Sire, Merlin had just narrowed the circle of our search up to just one single name. The one of Sir Henry of Mercedia.' – Gaius said and closed the book in front of him.

/

/

/

After another long and non productive search they decided that is was now late enough for them to go down to bed. As the night before Merlin sent Arthur to his room, gave him the goodnight kiss he begged for ten minutes and went away to his own bed.

But this night he had a dream. One that could change everything.

**Tell me did you like it a review, Please! **


	8. Chapter 8

**AU: Hi again this is the ****8****th**** chapter of The Forgetting Curse. ****Hope you like it. **

**Let me know in a review what do you think of the story!****J**

**Love from me! ^^**

Merlin saw sleeping in his bed when he heard a noise. He stood up still not quite awake. He opened that door of room just to see that someone was walking out of the front room. He looked around and saw no one there. Not even Gaius.

'What in going on?' – He asked – 'Gaius? Where are you?' – He got no answer but silence. He knew it was the middle of the night and but where was the healer anyway at this time of the night?

He walked outside the royal Physician Chambers and followed the man he saw earlier. He looked like a knight to him. A very well-built and well armoured knight. He was walking quite fast so Merlin had to podti4wa to catch along with him. He soon passed the gates of Camelot. Though there was a night watch, nobody made a noise or asked where are they going. Everyone to leave and enter Camelot was asked what his purpose of that was. But not know, nobody told them anything as they were invisible.

The forest they entered seemed a bit darker than it should even for this time of the night. The knight walked and walked. At some point he suddenly looked back which made Merlin freeze with the thought that he had saw him. But he just turned his head as he had seen no one there. Merlin was beginning to wonder what was going on. The fact that he felt as though he was invisible, made him shiver.

They were walking like for the eternity when finally the knight stopped. Merlin was a about a hundred meter after him so when he finally reached him. He saw a huge late. How hadn't he seen it before? They were moving around for about 10 minutes but that didn't mattered now. In the moment as he was closer to the knight he was able to see that he wasn't young at all. He looked about 60 years. This man took out his sword and threw it in the lake. Just like that. And not that Merlin knew anything about the weapons; he could tell that this one was really beautiful.

As soon as the sword touched the water, the knight was gone leaving Merlin in the middle of the nowhere, without having even the slightest idea what was he doing there. Suddenly he heard a high scream.

Merlin woke up in the middle of the night. What was this dream? Just to be sure he stood up from then and opened the door of his bedroom. Looking the room before him, he saw nothing unusual. Gaius was sleeping in his bed snoring quietly. Everything was fine.

Back in his room he looked though the window before crowing up to bed. It was still dark outside. Besides Merlin was still tired. He fall asleep fast not dreaming this time.

A few hours later he was woken up from some noise in the front room. He saw the Prince there.

'What are you doing, Sire?' - Merlin asked.

'Breakfast.' - Cheerfully answered Arthur. - 'Or almost. As though I can't cook, I went to the royal kitchen and took three plates. Now I'm just serving.' - He said and after he put the last glass on the table he went to Merlin and pushed him back in his room.

'Sire, what are you doing?' - Merlin asked, not quite understanding what happened.

'I missed you.' - The Prince explained simply and then he put his hands under Merlin's shirt.

'Aah...' - He said. - 'Your hands are cold.'

Not caring to give answer Arthur just kissed him. He felt his lips warm and soft. He liked the feeling of Merlin being so insecure. The boy took a step back, trying to free himself from the Prince's hands. But following his steps Arthur didn't give his opportunity.

'Sire, stop it. We can wake Gaius up.' - Merlin said pulling back.

'If I was unable to wake him with all the clanging I did. Believe me he won't be up just because of some kissing.' - Arthur replied and pressed his lips to Merlin's again.

This time the other boy had nothing to say (not that Arthur would give him to say anything this time). The kiss was slow, gentle and made them both feel a shiver down their spines.

And even if early in the morning he wasn't a great kisser, Merlin didn't want to break it. He was thinking what 'miss you' would mean. He and Arthur had seen each other yesterday evening, how could be missed in such a short time. Or Arthur was so in love that he couldn't live without him. That was ridiculous. He couldn't love him, not that much.

He broke the kiss, leaving their foreheads leaning at each other. Taking a few breaths Merlin asked.

'What did you mean by missed me?'

'What you heard.' - Arthur said and smiled to him. This was his smile, the one who he gave only to Merlin.

'But how could you miss me?' - He asked. - 'We saw last night, don't you remember?'

'It is a long time... you know...' - Arthur said. Something is wrong; he thought he normally doesn't ask such questions. And then it got to his mind. The memory thing. After a kiss like that his mind was blurred. When he looked at Merlin's eyes and lips, the only thing that he was able to think about was how much he loved him and how much did he want to kiss him. So he did.

Closing his eyes he touched Merlin's lips. His mouth was slightly opened and his warm breath came out of there.

The other boy could smell peppermint. He closed his eyes, leaving himself only to instincts. Their lips pressed very, very lightly a couple of times and then Arthur kissed him more passionately. Aware of the fact that his bed was less than a foot away, Merlin was pushed on it. The kiss continued like forever.

Even if Merlin wasn't sure if he loved Arthur or not he still was returning the kiss. He was wondering what would happen when he regained his memory.

Arthur's hands ran though Merlin thighs and then back up to his chest. He would do something else if he didn't hear a cough.

Gaius was standing at the frame of the door.

They both looked at him, and both blushed.

'Isn't it a bit early for such things?' – He asked and went back to the front room. – 'Where did this come from?' – Gaius asked, and even if they couldn't see anything, they were sure he talked about the breakfast.

Merlin and Arthur stood up from the bed and tried to put themselves in order before leaving Merlin's bedroom.

'I told you, you shouldn't do that.' – Merlin whispered and laughed a bit.

'Shut up. Let's go and have breakfast.' – Arthur returned and left the room. Clearing his throat he said. – 'I made the breakfast.'

'Very well, Sire.' – The healer said and sat down. – 'This is very tasteful.' – He said after a couple of bites. – 'Are you coming Merlin?'

Still bed as a crab Merlin sat around the table, not lifting his look from his plate. He was thinking how long had Gaius been there…. looking at them. He fest so embarrassed.

'What is wrong with you, Merlin?' – Arthur asked after he saw that he wasn't eating.

'Nothing, Sire. I am just thinking.' – he replied.

'About what?'

Merlin had to think of something really fast. The first thing that came to his mind was the dream he had tonight.

'I had a strange dream.' – He said quietly.

'What was it about, Merlin?' – Gaius asked, suddenly interested in the conversation.

'I don't remember very clearly, but there was a knight and he did something, but I cannot say what…' – Merlin said and fell silent again.

'Perhaps is a reflection from too many, stories about magical creatures and knights.' – The physician said.

'Are you alright?' – Arthur said. The magician just nodded. – 'So let us begin with the searching for Sir Henry of Mercedia. Where should we start?'

'We'd better go to the library and see if there are any documents about this knight. Mercedia I have never heard of such kingdom.' – Gaius said and stood up from the table.

'Well, alright.' – Arthur said, full with enthusiasm. – 'Come on, Merlin.'

Once he had mentioned the dream his mind was trying to restore it as close as it can be. He remembered that he followed the knight and to … to…. To some place he couldn't think of.

'Coming.' – He said and exited the chambers after the other two.

Ensconcing in the archive part if the library they started they search. The three man looked over hundreds a papers, family trees and things like that. But nowhere was said that this knight or his kingdom ever existed. Finally Arthur said.

'There is nothing here!'

'There must be, it is the only place where we might find information about this Sir Henry.' – Gaius said.

'We've look over a thousand of these paper things there is nothing here.'

'And what do you propose to do, Sire. If not to keep looking?' – Merlin said and looked up from the family achieve he was studying.

'I don't know.' – Arthur said. He was so obviously bored from what they were doing that if boredom was water, he would have drowned a thousand times.

'With all my respect, Sire, let's continue the search. There might be something useful' – Gaius said.

The Prince shitted up and started to search again. After long hours, perhaps even too long to be normal they still haven't found anything. It was nearly dusk when Merlin finally said.

'That is! That is the knight I saw in my dream.' – He said pointing a picture of an old man.

'So what?' – Arthur asked.

'Gentleman I give you, Sir Henry of Mercedia.' – Merlin said and smiled.

'How? How could this be?' – Gaius said. – 'Pictures of people don't go in to someone's mind if they were not seen before. – 'Merlin have you seen this drawing before.'

'No.'

'Then how?'

Suddenly Merlin's face got lightened. He ran though the doors of the room. And laughed.

'Merlin, what are you doing?' – Arthur said and quickly followed him. The same did Gaius too.

'I know.'

'You know what?'

'I know where Sir Henry hid his sword.'

'How?' – Gaius said.

'I dreamt it.' – Merlin said and started to run. Now finally his mind got clear view of the dream he had. He was running though the same forest as in the dream. Taking the same turns. After him were Arthur and Gaius, in the back.

'Merlin stop! Where are you going?'

'To find the sword that can kill the dragon.' – He said and continued running.

'I know, but where is this sword hidden.'

'You will see.' – Merlin said and after a few more turns he finally saw the lake from his dream. He started to undress, not even thinking how cold was the water at this time of the night.

'Merlin, what are you going for God's sake?'

'I will take the sword out.' – saying that he jumped into the water. It was freezing cold, but that didn't matter to him. He swam for about 2 or three minutes and went out to take a breath.

'Merlin get out of the water, you are going to freeze to death!' – Arthur screamed but he didn't listened to him. Taking a deep breath he dove.

Minutes were passing but there was no sign of Merlin in the water.

'Where the hell, is he?' – Arthur said. – 'When he comes out, I am going to kill him.'

Under the water Merlin was swimming deeper and deeper down. He saw a flash from the moonlight down there. It was something shinning. He was almost out of breath so he hurried.

He was right. There was something… a sword. He took it. It was so heavy; Merlin wondered how did knight manage to carry them all around. He swam to the surface and lifted the sword of Sir Henry of Mercedia in the sky.

**Hope you like it. Tell me what you think in a Review, please! ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**AU: Hi again this is the ****9****th**** chapter of The Forgetting Curse. ****Hope you like it. **

**Let me know in a review what do you think of the story!****J**

**Love from me! ^^**

Once Merlin saw out of the water he gave the sward to Arthur and sat on the ground breathing heavily.

'I am going to kill you Merlin!' – Arthur screamed when he saw him in the surface. – 'You could have got yourself killed!'

'But I didn't? Right. Besides I got the sward of Sir Henry of Mercedia.' – Merlin said and started to dress up.

'Do you know how much you scared me?' – The Prince said and pointed the lake. – 'Not showing for such long time, I thought you might be dead!'

'With all the respect I have for you Sire, shut up!' – Merlin said. And after he was done with the dressing, walked away from them. He walked to the castle and entered his room.

How did Arthur think he was? To tell Merlin what to do and not to do. Just before he entered the lake the Prince was screaming 'No! No! Don't enter the lake!' what was he thinking, that he was going inside for a swim, just to have a bit fun in the freezing cold water. Why not? He was mad at him, not for that alone. He didn't got a thank you or something.

Damn it. He got the stupid sward he could have got a thanks. After all, he wasn't the one to want the antitoxin to be done. Merlin was alright with the way he remembered thing. The way he was nothing more than a servant. The way he didn't get strange, though good feeling, kisses every time when he got alone with the Prince. He was fine with all of that. It wasn't his idea to 'regain' his memory, not that he thought he lost anything.

And over that now he had a headache from the stupid water. He was feeling 'perfect'. Merlin lay on the bed and covered his eyes with his cold hands. It felt a bit better.

A few minutes later he heard footsteps and the door of his room opened. It was Gaius who had brought a little cup full of something.

'There you are.' – He said with emotionless voice. – 'You should take this as prevention from getting ill from the cold water.' – He said and turned around to leave the room.

'Where is his Highness?' – Merlin asked after swallowing the liquid.

'Prince Arthur went to his chambers. He felt bad from the words you told him.' – Gaius said and closed the door. Then he went to the boy's bed and asked. – 'How did you know that the sward was in the lake?'

'I dreamed about it. Remember this morning I told you that I had a strange dream.' – Merlin said and pressed his lips.

'Yes. But you didn't say anything about what it was.'

'I dreamt how a knight, who turned out to be Sir Henry, went to the lake and threw his sword inside it. He was old, and I didn't remember what he was going by the lake, until I saw his picture in that book.' – Merlin said and sneezed.

'Bless you.' – The healer answered and got silent. He wanted this to stop as soon as possible. Tomorrow he and Merlin saw going to send Arthur in the Dragons cave and let him fight the damn thing. He was going to bring them the flake. Then he was going to brew the potion, take the blood from the Price, make Merlin make the spell that would take all his powers out, than wait for a couple of days and give it to the boy. Finally he stood up from the bed and said: - 'Good night, Merlin. Make sure you sleep well. Tomorrow is going to be an important day.'

'G'night' – the boy answered and turned at the other side. He decided not to think about the Prince anymore. Gaius said that tomorrow was going to be an important day. Perhaps then they will send Arthur and the knights in the cave of the dragon.

…..

Arthur got in his room and closed the room loudly. He undressed and prepared for bed. The Prince was thinking what was wrong with Merlin. He closed his eyes and remembered the look on his have when he said "Shut up!". How could he be mad at his when he just carried for him? He wanted him to be save and that was all.

Sitting on the bed Arthur realized that he hasn't congratulated Merlin for getting the sword. Which reminded him, that tomorrow he should ask the boy how he knew it was there. Because at the moment he saw the picture he ran though the door and after he was out of the water they didn't have a chance to talk.

Today was another strange day. After the fine morning kiss with Merlin, everything felt like he watched from someone else's eyes. He didn't remember what he had read, or what he had for lunch. He just knew that he wanted the old Merlin again. He wanted the one who gave him a morning kiss, and a hug in the back room before fight with another knight. He wanted the great friend and lover he had, not that strangely behaving Merlin who was getting mad at even more strange things.

Arthur was laying down in bed. He was just thinking how tired he felt not. So he blew the candle away and fell asleep.

…..

The first rooster sang and Merlin opened his eyes. He had to wake up and go tell the Prince to come here. He stood up and prepared himself for going. He put he neckerchief, looked in the mirror and left the room.

Up in the front room Gaius was already waken up. He was reading one of his books and jumped when he heard the boy come.

'Oh. You are up early this morning. Why so?' – he asked and looked at him above his reading glasses.

'No reason. I couldn't sleep very well. So what are we going to do today?'

'After breakfast which you shall have here. I want you to go and bring Arthur here. Today we will send him to the Dragon cave.'

'Him? You mean them.' – Merlin corrected.

'No, I mean him.'

'Why? Don't tell me that you are sending him alone to fight the dragon.' – Merlin said and his face showed only worry and no mark from the previous night's anger.

'Yes. Didn't you know that?' – Gaius said and looked down at his book.

'I thought he and the knights of Camelot were going together to face the creature.'

'No. If we want the potion to work properly the Prince must be alone. And he alone will be able to get the flake.' – Gaius explained.

'But if he has no backup. He might die.' – Merlin said and now the worry could be felt in his voice too.'

'This might be true. But Prince Arthur has got some advantages. Firstly he had the sword of Sir Henry, which you picked up from the lake last night. And the other one, and which is more main. He has the love to you.'

'What do you mean by that?' – Merlin said and sat in the table after he made a sandwich.

'I mean that by going alone Arthur will do three things. One he will prove to himself that he is powerful enough fighter to out beat such creature. The second he will prove to himself and to you that he loves you. And the third one as I said before the antidote will work only the flake it brought by someone who has got a clear and pure heart and purpose that isn't in his favor.' – Gaius explained before adding – 'Now go!'

…..

Merlin left the healers and started walking to Prince Arthur's chambers. He knocked on the door and opened it very slowly.

Already inside he pulled the curtains as every day and went to the bed. Now he was thinking how to wake the Prince. As though we was no longer mad at him and thought that the idea of the way he was told to wake him was stupid Merlin decided that the morning kiss was acceptable. But he didn't want to kiss him. He felt strange standing there, watching the Prince sleep. He wondered how he did it when he was with his memory, before few days ago. But as long with some other stuff he couldn't remember.

He was being ridiculous. Finally, he decided just to lean over him and let their lips touch lightly. So he did it.

Their lips touched and as soon as that he pulled away waiting for Arthur to wake up. Nothing happened. Merlin was fooling himself if he believed that the Prince could be waken up so easily. He tried again but this time he pressed a bit harder. He left Arthur's breath come out and felt him move his hands. He pulled away as put his hand behind his back saying:

'Good morning, Sire!' – With bright voice and then continued. – 'Today Gaius said that he is willing to see you.'

'Merlin, come here. I want to tell you a secret.' – The Prince said after he sat in his bed.

'What is it, Sire?' – Merlin asked with plane tone.

'You have to come closer.' – Merlin obeyed. – 'Kiss me again.' – He said and smiled slightly.

'This is not going to happen. It is out of the two reservations we had.' – Merlin said and pulled away.

'I don't care about the reservations.' – He said and stood up. – 'I am still sleepy.'

'No. I don't want to kiss you, or be kissed by you.' – The boy replied and walked to the wardrobe and took a shirt from there.

'Al…right. Merlin what is going on?' – Arthur asked and frowned.

'What do you mean by that, Sire?'

'Why are you behaving like that?' – He cleared.

'We have to go, Sire. Today Gaius said that you must go into the Dragons cave.' – Merlin diverted the topic.

'No, I am not going anywhere until you tell me why are you mad at me, again.' – Arthur said, pulled a chair and sat down crossing his legs.

'There is nothing wrong with my behavior, Sire.' – Merlin said and walked to the door.

'Then why are you mad at me?'

'I am not. I am just acting like a manservant, who I really am, and I am obeying orders.' – Merlin said and leaned on the door.

'Really? Like a manservant, are you sure? Because if it you were you would kiss me.'

'only if you want me to kiss you are a order.' – Merlin said and raised his eyebrows.

'Hmm…. I can consider it like one, but then it wouldn't be fare to you.' - he said and walked to Merlin. – 'Move.' – He said and walked out of the door followed by his servant.

…..

When they entered the healers, Gaius said:

'Good morning, Sire. Today might be important day for you.'

'Why so?'

'Well I think that after we have the sword, thanks to Merlin, and we know all there might be about dragons and fighting them you are ready to face one.' – Gaius said and looked at him from above his glasses.

'I think I am ready.' – the Prince answered and took the sword that was left on the table. – 'It is a nice sword, indeed.'

'Yes. But please, Sire, before you go, tell me what you think to do when you go down there.'

'I go there, fight the dragon, kill it, take the flake and bring it to you. Easy as child play' – Arthur smiled.

'This sounds fine, but please do not underestimate the power of this creature.'

'I won't. Now better to get ready. Merlin you will help me put my armour on, will you?' – He turned to the boy with questioning face.

'Of course, Sire. Shall we go?' - He replied and opened the door.

'Yes.'

They went to the armour room and Merlin picked up Arthur's weapons and mail. He started putting on him.

They both were silent until it came time for the sword.

'Sire, be careful' – Merlin said and gave Arthur a light smile after giving him the weapon.

'I always am.' – The Prince said and looked deeply in the other's eyes.

Not thinking, Merlin lifted himself on his tiptoes and kissed Arthur. The pressing of their lips, released huge amount of adrenaline in both of them. Merlin lightly divided his lips and let a soft moan out. Then he pulled away.

'What was that for?' – Arthur asked.

'For luck. Now go!' – Merlin said and smiled. – 'I want this potion done as soon as possible.'

The Prince exited the room with a smile on his face.

**Hope you liked it! **


	10. Chapter 10

**AU: Hi again this is the ****10****th**** chapter of The Forgetting Curse.**

**This chapter is mainly about the battle of Arthur and the Dragon. ****Hope you like it. **

**Let me know in a review what do you think of the story!****J**

**Love from me! ^^**

Nimway walked to her magical pot. She waved he hand and saw Merlin giving Arthur a kiss and then how the blond went out of the room walking towards the dragon's cave.

'This has gone too far!' - She said. - 'I gave you far too much time, little Prince.'

Nimway waved her hand again and the image disapeared. She pulled he hood and said

'Tempus dimittite me!'

A moment later she didapeared.

/

The Dragon was resting on a rock in the dungeouns, when he heard a noise, a pop, he hadn't heard for almost 20 уears.

'Nimway, what are you seeking here?' - he asked and nadigam.

'Hello, Great Dragon' - The witch said and pulled ger hood down. - 'I am here to ask for a favour.'

'Favour?'

'Yes. I want you to kill Prince Arthur.' - she said with ice cold voice.

'And why should I do such thing?' - he asked.

'If I can remember you, the fact that you are still alive, is my fault!'

'I haven't forgot what you did!'

'So it was I who convinced king Uther to keep you as a prove, that no creature is invincible.' - Nimway cleared and then she looked him in the eyes saying - 'For twenty years you have been chained here, like a dog. For twenty years you haven't seen the sun shine or the moon light. Now it is your time to revenge your terrable destiny. Now it is time to end your sufferings.'

'I can see that you know which sting to touch. But the young Pendragon is not like his father. He will be the one,to unite the land of Albion.'

'How can you be sure?' - the witch asked.

'I do not know. I just am.' - the dragon said and turned around.

'So you are not going to help me?' - Nimway said and raised her hands. - 'Let it be this way then. Ergo audiertisis me.' - she said and the dragon imedeatly stoped at the very place he was.

His eyes were not clear anymore.

'Mistress.' - he said. - 'What you want will be done.'

'Very well then!' - Nimway said and smiled to herself. The enchantment worked fine, for now.

She waved her cloak and disapeared.

/

Merlin opened the door of the healers and said to Gaius:

'He went to fight the dragon!'

'Oh. So that means we only have to wait until he returns.' - The healer said.

'You believe he is going to return, right?' - Merlin asked and raised his eyebrows.

'That is the only hope we have. And after all he is the best knight and warrior of Camelot.'

'How long do you think it will take him to get the flake?' - Merlin asked and sat on one of the chairs with worried face.

'I cannot say. I can take a day, may be two, or a whole week. This depends only on him.'

Merlin wasn't happy at all with the fact he didn't know what was happening with Arthur.

/

Entering the cave of the Dragon, Prince Arthur didn't see anyone. He had never been here. And he did not know the place.

He saw that there was a great gap in front of him. It was impossible to jump through it without falling in the sharp rocks from beneath. What was he going to do? Arthur looked around. There! He saw at the very right of where stood a tight way that was taking down. He followed it, not thinking where it went.

He walked and walked, suddenly he heard a splash of wings from up above. He knew that it was the Dragon. Arthur looked carefully above and saw the gigantic creature.

It was flying above him.

'Come here, Dragon!' - The Prince said and took out his sword.

Hearing that the enchanted Dragon launched fast and flew above Arthur's head. He bended down.

A fire wave came from his mouth, for less than a second, the Prince freezed, but then he pulled his shield in front if him and it took the hot wave.

Now it was time for Arthur to attack. He ran right opposite the creature and tried to pierce through his skin. Unfortunately, he was too slow and it jumped away.

'You are too slow, young Pengragon!' - The Dragon said and flight to the highs again.

Even if it Arthur was unable to see it. He could hear the chain moving and clanging. Up, then to the right, then down and straight to the place where the Prince was.

The dragon tried to grasp him but the Prince squatted and then tried to run his sword into it's feet, the creature flew away again.

'Come here you fearful creature!' - Arthur screamed and looked around. - 'Come here!'

'Don't worry, Sire, you will have your battle!'

This time the Dragon came under such angle that he was able to grab Arthur's shield and to prostrate him on the ground. From the force of the collusion he was dragged a few meters away where he hit a rock.

Crackle was heard from the chest of the Prince.

'Where is you bravery now?' - The Dragon asked seeing that his opponent spitted out some blood.

'You have no idea what will happen to you.' – The Prince said and started running toward the Dragon. He stabbed him with the sword of Sir Henry. He managed to hurt him and heard how the creature screamed in pain. Then it roared and flew away.

Up above Nimway was watching the battle. She saw the Great Dragon coming and asked him:

'How did he manage to hurt you, no one has ever managed to do that?'

'Mistress, he has the sword of Sir Henry of Mercedia, I was able to sense that when he sliced me.'

'Come here!' – She said and the creature obeyed. – 'Vulnus hoc sanabo nuns' – she said and the wound healed immediately.

Down on the ground Arthur was checking his injuries. He ran his hand though his chest. He felt one, no two broken ribs and a rather small wound in the left shoulder. It was good for now. It could have been better but nothing. He took his sword again and took attacking position. He wished Merlin was here. He would know what to do. How to beat the Dragon.

/

Back on the surface Merlin was looking out of the window. The weather had never been so bad around Camelot. As if it knew something was going on. It was pouring with rain. The drops were falling so fast that for a moment he thought that they were going to break the glass.

The warlock was worried as never before. No matter if Arthur was gone for just a few hours Merlin felt as he was never to return. With every thunder he looked at the door. With every move he thought that the Prince would be back. But he wasn't and it was killing him. Merlin was so used to the idea that he loved Arthur, as he had told him that so many times, that when he was gone, the boy felt like a part of him was gone too.

/

Back in the cave Arthur deflected another of the Dragons attacks. He didn't think that he would be able to hold for a long time. His chest hurt more with every move he made. He was losing more and more blood every time the Dragon attacked. His mind was blurred, his shield was broken and he thought that soon he will lose consciousness. For the last time Arthur tried to kill the creature with his sword. After another unsuccessful try the Prince fell on the ground. He felt that the life or going away from him. His stopped breathing, his heart wasn't working anymore. This was going to be his end. On the ground in the cave, without having the opportunity to look in his lover's, in his Merlin's eyes and tell him he loved him. His mind was blown away. Now he was nothing more than a dead body.

The Great Dragon returned to Nimway and said:

'The Prince is dead. Now after I have done what you want, please return me my will, Mistress.'

'You will have it; at the moment I am sure that the Prince is dead.' – She said and flew to the place where Arthur was. She checked him pulse. Nothing. No pulse on the neck, no on the hand. He was dead. – 'Well done, Dragon!' – She said. – 'Now you can have your will back. Voluntatem tuam reddiditque!' – Nimway said and disappeared.

/

Out it was already night and after a long talk with Gaius, Merlin was now in his bed, having a bad dream, nightmare. At the moment Arthur stopped breathing Merlin sat up on his bed, screaming: - 'Nooo!' – He felt a tear fell from his eyes and rolled down his cheek. Gaius entered the room and went straight to the boy hugging him in not very comforting hug.

'Nothing happened, everything will be alright. Shh. Shh…' - But the warlock couldn't stop his tears.

'No!' – He said. – 'I feel it, I feel it Gaius he is …. dead.' – He said and another two tears rolled down his face.

'He isn't. Shhh… everything will be fine. He will return by tomorrow evening. Don't worry!' – He said and petted him on the back.

/

The Dragon was great for many reasons, but the main one was that he was able to give life back. He could do that with a special technique. He took the years from his life and gave them to the person who he chose. The prophesy said that only Prince Arthur would be able to unite the land of Albion and to free him. And as it was going to happen the Prince must live. So under the circumstanced the Great Dragon too one hundred years from his life and with the words 'Lobortis erat non mauris!' so gave them to Prince Arthur Pendragon

A loud in breath was heard from the place where Arthur was. He rose slightly and looked around him. It was quiet. The Dragon was gone. He stood on the ground where he was and thinking how was it possible that he lived. He lost so much blood and he had at least four broken bones. Now he felt tired, very tired. He left his conscious to roam and fell into a sweet dream about Merlin.

Not too far from there Nimway was furious. She was misled. She was misled by that stupid Dragon. The witch had forgotten that special ability that belonged to the Dragon. She waved though the magic pot and the image she was looking at disappeared. This was being personal now. She said her disappearing spell.

Now that the Dragon had his job done, he needed a long rest. He spell he did was really hard and as he hadn't used magic for so long ago he was exhausted. Just as the creature was about to sleep he heard the same pop as a few hours before.

'Great Dragon of Camelot! I challenge you!' – Nimway said and sent a fire ball up to the head of the Dragon.

'How dare you!' – He said and returned the fire, twice more powerfully. – 'What do you want Nimway. I did what you wanted me to do! I killed the Prince!'

'Do not lie to me you foolish creature!' – The witch yelled. She took her cloak out and said a spell after which the Dragon was unable to fly.

'You must go away.' – The Dragon said.

The battle continued like forever, the witch and the dragon threw at each other curses spells, and fireballs. At the end they were both a too exhausted to continue. The Dragon took a few steps at the back and then Nimway give him her last shot and then disappeared.

The Dragon fell. Right at this moment Arthur woke up hearing the creature scream from the pain. He stood up and carefully walked towards him.

'What it is that is going on?' – He asked and looked a bit worried about the Dragon.

'I, Prince Arthur, I am dying.' – it answered and gulped.

'I want to ask you a question.'

'Go on.' – the Dragon said, he looked as though it was hurting his even to keep his eyes opened.

'I want to take a flake of yours.' – Arthur said – 'This is why I came here in the first place.'

'Why do you need my flake?'

'Merlin.' – He said. – 'Merlin lost his memory and with your flake and my blood we will be able to make a potion that will heal his memory loss.'

'Then you can have it.' – It said and with these words of him Arthur got a flake and put it carefully in the bag he had. – 'But there is one more thing you will need for such… potion.'

'What will it be?' – The Prince was wondering what this creature was talking about.

'It is the magic of a powerful and yet young warlock.' – The Dragon said.

'And who this warlock has to be?' – Arthur's blood was running wildly though his veins.

'It…. Has… to… be …. Merlin's…' – the Dragon said and breathed out for the last time.

'What?!' – Arthur asked and looked like hit in the face with something.

**Thanks for reading. Hope you like it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AU: Hi again this is the ****11****th**** chapter of The Forgetting Curse. ****Hope you like it. **

**Let me know in a review what do you think of the story!**** Special thanks to ****kitkat2424 ****for her review. ****J**

**Love from me! ^^**

Arthur was confused. How could Merlin have magic and be a warlock,or something. He knew him far too good so that can't be true. Merlin a sorcerer - that was ridiculous. For the time they had been together the boy didn't show or do anything that would give the Prince even the slightest idea.

No this was imposible. Why did he have to listen to that Dragon. He was old and dying. May be this was some sort of joke. But what is it wasn't. What if Merlin was a real sercerer? What should he do?

Arthur was still in the cave. He was walking around and thinking. He felt hurt and betraied. His tears were almost dripping. He sat on the grouned and rested his back on a rock. The Prince started to talk aloud, which would help him to make his mind.

'So, I have the word of a Dragon and nothing else. How can I be sure that he was telling the truth? But how could he tell the truth, when all the magic, warlocks and witches are evil. I don't believe that my Merlin can do harm to anyone.' - The Prince said and ran a hand through his hair. - 'But what if...' - the it occured to him, - 'Let's say that Merlin is a warlock. Does he know that he has to give his magic so the antitoxin can be done? And more importantly will he?' - Arthur fell silent. His head hurted, he felt that he has broken ribs. He was covered with blood.

He thought about Merlin. When the potion was done, he would lose his magic and that would solve the problem. But there was something inside him, that felt strange. As even if was no longer a warlock, Arthur would still ask why didn't he tell him what he really was? The curiosity inside him, would kill him.

He finally got his descision. He stood up from the ground holding his ribs with one hand, and with the other, held the bag there the Dragon flake,was.

He walked and walked, until he saw the exit of the cave. He wondered how long has he been there. He walked out, and saw it was night. So less than a day he thought. Arthur easily found his way to the healers.

/

/

Up in there Merlin was sick with worry. There had been three days since Arthur had been in the cave. The boy couldn't sleep, couldn't eat. He just sat by the window and stared blankly, wondering if the Prince was still alive. Everytime Gaius opened the door his heart was begining to beat faster, but for nothing.

'Merlin, you look pailer than before, you have to eat something!' - Gaius said and pointed the table, which was full with food.

'I am not hurgry.' - He replied with weak and quiet voice. - 'When is he going to come back?' - Merlin asked and looked at the physician with eyes full of tears.

'I cannot know that, Merlin, but if you want to be conscious, when he comes back, you have to eat. So please, come.'

'Fine. At least this will full my time for a while.' - he said and sat on his usual place.

In the moment then the door creaked Merlin's head turned. He saw Arthur walking in and ran to him. Embrased him and gave him a fast kiss on the lips. Then he saw the Prince holding his ribs and the fact that tunic was all in blood.

'You're hurt!' - Merlin said and took a step back. Arthur looked as he was going to faint, but he said.

'And you are really observant.'

'Come on the bed, and let me look at you, Sire.' - Gaius said and went to the door, where he and Merlin helped the Prince to lay. - 'Tell me where does it hurt.'

Arthur pointed his chest and head. When Merlin removed his armour and shirt, he saw three big deep purple bruises, a lot of blood and not small wound on the shoulder.

'Sire...' - Merlin said and bit his lips.

'He is going to be alright.' - Gaius said as he was cleaning the wound.

'I know. Everything is going to be fine.' - he said and captured Arthur's hand, who had nothing to say anainst that.

As soon as Gaius was done with cleaning and bandeging his wounds, he asked the Prince to move in Merlin's room, so can be left to rest. Before leaving the room, the healer asked:

'Sire, where is the Dragon flake?'

'It's in the bag.' - quietly answered he and then closed his eyes.

'Very well them' - Gaius said and closed the door behingld him.

….

'How is he?' - Merlin asked when he saw Gaius coming.

'He will be good as new in a few weeks, and by then I suppose that the antodote, will be ready too.'

'As you said the antodote... how is it going to be?' - The boy asked twisting his fingers. For the last few hours when Arthur has been here, Merlin got his usual colour back. It was more that obvious, that he felt better, when the Prince was here now.

'What do you mean?' - Gaius asked.

'You said that in the final part of the potion' - He lowered his voice. - 'I shall give all my magic, so I can return my memory.'

'Yes, that is true.'

'But how is it going to happen?' - Merlin said and a bit of worry appeared on his face.

'Well, for certain it won't be easy. There is one old, and very complicsted magic that makes the warlock, put all his magic into a certain thing. In our case, a memory regaining potion.'

'What is this spell?' - Merlin asked wondering if he was goibg to be able to perform it. Should he do it in front of Arthur was another question bothering the young man.

'Do venenatis omnia et singula ad bonum potest are words that you would pronounce.' - Gaius said.

'It doesn't sound so difficult.'

'It is when you have to perform if.'

'Gaius I wanted to ask you something else... '

'Then ask.'

'Do I have to do the enchantment in front of Arthur?' - Merlin asked a bit unsure.

'It is not nessesary for him to be there. But he might insist to be.' - The healer cleared.

'But how can he?' - Now he was whispering. - 'If he want to be there, then he will realize that I am a sorcerer.'

'I can't tell you what to do, not that you listen to me when I do...'

'Hey!' - Merlin said and smiled.

'... As I were saying I think that it will be good for both of you if you are honest with him.'

'I know. I know, but that what if he hates me after he finds out what I am...' - His voice cracked.

'If he really loves you, he will take you for who you are, not for who he wants you to be.' - Gaius said.

'Yeah, I guess you are right.' - He said and fell silent again.

…

A few hours later, Merlin was 'banging his head againt the wall' or trying to think of a way how tell the Prince that he had magic. Gaius was looking at ways how to start the potion and Arthur was asleep.

He was having a bad dream, he was dreaming of the fight from yesterday. But this time he was the Dragon. And it felt really different. He felt chained, but not only with the metal. He felt as his will was gone, as someone was controlling all his actions. He saw a woman, a pretty woman that was mumbling some words under her nose. He couldn't understand them but new they were some kind of commands. The next he saw waked him up.

He screamed and both Merlin and Gaius entered the room.

'Sire, is everything alright?' – Merlin asked with worried voice.

'I… I had a nightmare.' – Simply the Prince answered.

'Do you want to talk about it? It may help.' – the boy said.

'Well…' – Arthur nodded. Then he told them what he dreamt. – 'And then I woke up. It was such strange feeling.'

'Wait a minute.' – Gaius said and went to the other room. – 'Take this. It will help you to fall asleep again.'

'Thanks Gaius.' – he said and gave him the empty cup.

'For nothing sire.' – The healer said and opened the door. – 'Merlin, come, let's leave the Prince to rest.' – Merlin stood up, but then Arthur said:

'Can you stay a bit longer?' – He asked Merlin who looked at Gaius with big eyes.

'Fine, but just for a while.'

'Thank you Gaius.' – The Prince said.

When he exited the room, Merlin said:

'How are you, Sire?'

'There is no need to call me 'sire', not now, not ever.' – He said and smiled.

'Alright, so how are you, Arthur?' – It felt strange to address him with his first name.

'I am a bit sleepy. I think it is from the medicine Gaius gave me.' – The Prince said and adjusted himself into the bed. – 'How are you?'

'I've been better. I am concerned about you.' – Merlin said and took Arthur's hand. – 'You don't mind, right.'

'No, I like it that way.' – he said and smiled. – 'Merlin, I want to ask you something…'

'You can ask me anything.' – Merlin said and smiled.

'But I don't want you to misunderstand me.' – He said and took a breath. – 'When I was in the cave, minutes before the Dragon died, he told me something.

'About what, Si… Arthur.' – The boy said and started to worry a bit. What could it be?

'Something, really strange. He said that for the potion, a warlock should give his magic.' - Arthur said unsurely.

'Warlock?' – Merlin said. "Oh god, he knows, what am I going to do?'' he thought.

'Yes, and he said which one. He said that you should give your magic so you can return your memory.' – Arthur said and took his hand away from Merlin's.

'Oh…' – The boy was left speechless, what was he going to do. – 'I… I don't know what to say, Sire.'

'Arthur.' – He corrected him. – 'And tell me what is the truth. Are you a warlock, Merlin?'

'I… I have been thinking of a proper way I should tell you that, but I couldn't find the words.' – Merlin began.

'So you are confirming the Dragon's words.' – Arthur asked and rose in Merlin's bed.

'Yes, I confirm.' – He said, looked down and a tear dropped from his eyes. – 'Please, don't hate me.'

'I don't know what to say to you Merlin. I want to know why did you hide it from me?' – Arthur said and pressed his lips.

'I thought that if you knew who I was, you'd get me burned.' – The boy explained himself.

'Do you really believe that I would do such thing? I am not my father, Merlin, remember this.'

'Si…. Arthur, there is one thing I want to tell you, that I hope will make my fault in from of you smaller.' – Merlin said and looked into the Prince's eyes.

'What is it?' – He asked curious, but serious.

'I… my destiny is to protect you. I am destined to save your life in order to keep you alive.' – Merlin said and took a deep breath.

…..

**Hope you liked it. ^^**


	12. Chapter 12

**AU: Hi again this is the ****12****th**** chapter of The Forgetting Curse. ****Hope you like it. **

**I am sorry this Chapter is a bit shorter that the others, I just have a full of things to do day.****J**

**Let me know in a review what do you think of the story!**

**Love from me! ^^**

'My destiny is to keep you alive.' - Merlin said.

'What?' - Arthur raised his eyebrows. - 'You tell me that you saved my life?'

'I don't, but Gaius does.' - Merlin said and bit his lower lip. 'How stupid, was I to tell him something prove!" Merlin thought

'What do you want to say 'Gaius'?'

'When I lost my memory, he asked me what I remember. I told him what I told you.' - He fell silent for a second. - 'I didn't tell you I still have my magic. But however, then he asked me if I remember anything about my destiny, and when I answered negatively, he told me that what it was. I wondered why I have forgot only these two things, and then I got it. This would be the two must important things in my life, before. That is all I know, Sire.' - He said and looked apologisingly to Arthur.

'Tell me again, what was your "destiny" - he said and raised his eyebrows.

'From what he said, it was to use my magic to protect you and keep your life safe. But I don't know why... ' - Merlin said and looked at his feet.

'Have Gaius told you anything to confirm that?' - The Prince asked.

'I asked him the same, and he told me some stories...'

'Like what?'

'Well the way I remember it, is probably the way you do to...' - said he and looked down.

'Which one of all.'

'Well it was one of the last things I remember from working with you. A few months ago, on one of your hunting trips, there was something like a gigantic snake, that unfortunately bit you.'

'Yeah, I think I remember that time. But Gauis was the one to cure me.' - the Prince said and tried to cross his arms, but couldn't because of the pain in his chest.

'That's what I thought too, but as long as everything I remember is not exactly how it was, I believed him. And besides, he doesn't have a reason to lie to me.' – Merlin said and sat on the edge of the bed. – 'He told me that, to cure you, I went to the island of the Blessed where I fought a sorcerer, who practiced magic, from the Old Region. As it seems I won and I took the cure the Palace, to your chambers and it helped to get all fine. That is what Gaius told me in a few word.'

'Is that all?'

'No, he told me about tell more such stories. They all sound unbelievable to me, and perhaps to you.' – Merlin said as he was playing with his fingers.

'Tell me more.' – Arthur asked and touched Merlin's hand. – 'They told me that beast that bit me back then, its poison was deadly. And… and that was a miracle that I lived. If that was because of you, I… I will be forever thankful for what you did.'

'I don't know. I am still not sure. What else do you want to hear about?' – The boy asked and gave the Prince a small smile.

'I've always wondered something, a year ago, in the knight's tournament when I fought Valiant. How did the snakes came out of his shield just like that?'

'Gaius told me about this too. He said that somehow I managed to make them come alive and this way to expose the way he was cheating.'

They continued talking for about an hour more and them Merlin had to the Prince everything he knew. And now as there were no secrets between him, they both felt more released.

'That's all I know.' – Merlin said and stood up. – 'It is getting really late; I will leave you to rest now, Sire.'

'I still can't believe it. All you did make sense and in the same time – doesn't.' – Arthur said and looked at the boy giving him a soft smile. He took Merlin's hand and pulled him. – 'Come here.'

'What?' – He said as he fell on the blond as soon as that the Prince captured his lips.

'Thank you, for saving my life so many times.' – He said and kissed him again. This time their lips held together for longer. Merlin returned the kiss and slightly parted his lips. He felt Arthur lick his lower lip and a shiver ran down his spine. He bit his tongue and the Prince gave a soft moan.

Merlin pulled away and before Arthur could say or do anything, he left the room.

….

On the next morning Gaius woke Merlin up early.

'Come on. Even if the Prince needs sleep, you don't he said and pulled the blanket from the boy – 'Today we start preparing the potion. In two weeks you will have all your memories back.'

'Yeah. How are we going to start? – He asked and ran a hand though his hair.

'From cleaning the table.' – The healer returned and pointed the table full of thing. – 'Come on.'

'Alright.' – As he was putting the things in their places, Merlin saw his Magic book. It was going to miss him. The Magic, the ability to make thing move, to just lie in bed as Arthur's armour was cleaning it by itself.

'Are you ready?' – Gaius said. – 'I am going to prepare the ingredients.' – Now he was muttering to himself. – 'I need… hmm basil, yarrow, water from the ancient cave Curare, the Dragon Flake and the blood from the Prince, but as though it is required at the end of the potion, when I am going to get it.'

Merlin was sitting in one armchair when he heard footsteps.

'Good morning!' – Arthur said and walked into the room, when he saw the table, ready for the potion, he frowned and asked: - 'You have started without me?'

'I am just preparing the ingredients!' – Gaius answered. – 'How do you feel, Sire?'

'My chest hurts a bit and I am a little thirsty too.'

Merlin stood up and went to the water jug. After filling a glass he gave it the Prince and said:

'Here you are, Sire.' – With a soft smile.

'Thank you.' – Arthur said, but didn't mean the water only. He meant all the things Merlin had done to save his life, because now Arthur believed that he was telling the truth.

'For nothing.' – The boy said with another smile.

'Merlin, come here. I need you to get more fresh water and to go and get me some basil from the bazaar.'

'I shall go with him.' – The Prince said – 'I want to take a walk and seeing how things are going outside will make me feel a bit better.' – After he got the thought that he was badly injured he asked Gaius. – 'I may, right?'

'It depends on how you feel. If you feel good and you may. So?' – The healer said and raised his eyebrows.

'I feel ready to go out.'

'Very well than, but don't overwork yourself. It will be bad for your health.' – Gaius said and nodded.

…..

After about fifteen minutes Merlin and Arthur was ready to go out. The weather was sunny, not a single cloud on the sky.

'See, even the weather knows I feel better.' – Arthur said to his manservant as they walked on the square.

'Yes. I have never seen so clear sky.' – Merlin said. A minute later, the Prince tried to take Merlin's hand in his, but the boy pulled himself away.

'Sire, please behave yourself.' – Merlin said and laughed a bit.

'Why should I?'

'People are going to stare, when they see their future King holding his manservant's hand.'

'And why should I care. I don't. I have nothing to hide…' – He said and smirked. – 'Except of you are embarrassed to hold my hand.'

'No.' – The boy fast answered. – 'Nothing like that, but…'

'You are afraid what people might think.' – Arthur said before he was able to continue.

'Yes.' – He said. – 'I just know what happens to couples like us.'

'What do you mean, like us?' – Arthur asked and frowned as they were walking

'No, not us particular, in one of the villages that I've been though before I came here, in Camelot, I saw what people did to one couple like us.' – He said and bit his lip.

'And what was that?'

'They burned them. Like they were in possession of some evil demon.' – Merlin said. – 'It was horrible. I heard them scream even from a mile away.'

Arthur stopped right in front of him.

'I will not let anyone, ever, touch you!' – He said looking into Merlin's eyes. – 'Do you understand that?'

'Yes, but let me ask you this. Do you think your father will protect us, if the people of Camelot try to hurt us.' – This time Arthur fell silent for longer.

'I cannot promise that. You know what my father thinks of me.'

'No…' –Merlin said and pressed his lips. – 'Should I?'

'I think I've told you, but never mind. About a year ago, I told him I was gay and he got furious.'

'Oh….' – The boy was unable to say anything.

'He told me, that if he had other son, he would have me killed without a second thought. And it is just luck that I still am alive.'

'Sire. I didn't know that.' – Merlin said and put his hand on the Prince's shoulder. – 'I am sorry.'

They continued walking in silence. Merlin went to the shop he had to get the basil. When he got out, they were ready to go home. Arthur felt stupid. Merlin was taking care of everything and wouldn't let him help. He knew that the water pail was too heavy, but he wouldn't even let him take care of the basil. After all he wasn't that ill.

…..

They walked into the Healers. All the room was filled with smoke.

'What happened here?' – Merlin asked, while he was waving with his free hand, trying too see where Gaius was.

'Nothing.' – He heard his voice from about the middle of the room. – 'The combination of Dragon's flake and water from the ancient cave Curare always gets a bit smoky results.'

'You call this a bit smoky?' – Arthur asked and rose one of his eyebrows.

'Yes. You have no idea what happens in other occasions.'

'I won't ask.' – The Prince said as he walked inside.

Opening the windows Merlin asked:

'Will all that smoke ever come out?'

'Don't get ridiculous, of course it will!' –Gaius said. – 'Pass me the ladle, please?'

'Where is it?' – The boy asked and looked around. – 'I cannot see it.'

'It's on the small table to your left, I think I saw it there the last time.'

'Yeah. I saw it.'

He gave it to Gaius and at the moment when the ladle and the mixture touched a huge explosion was heard.

'What the bleeding hell?' – The three men said and looked around, just to see each other on the floor.

'Merlin! What was the ladle that you gave me?' – Gaius asked, and from his tone one easily could tell that he was angry.

….

**Hope you liked it! ^^**


	13. Chapter 13

**AU: Hi again this is the ****13****th**** chapter of The Forgetting Curse. ****Hope you like it. **

**Let me know in a review what do you think of the story!****J**

**Love from me! ^^**

'What on earth happpened here?' - Arthur said as he was rubbing his head.

'Which ladle did you gave me?!' - Gaius asked, and it was easy to say that he was furious.

'I... I gave you the ladle on the table!' - Merlin said and looked apologeticly to Gaius.

'Of course you did, but which one? Did you gave me wooden one?' - The healer said and tried to stand up.

'Ye... yeah, I think so...'

'How can you be so foolish? Do you have any idea what happens when wood and Dragon's flake?' - He said.

'Esplosion?' - he said and smiled a bit

'Do not laugh at me, young man.' - Gaius said and beated out the dust from his robe.

Merlin went to the place where Arthur was and as he was giving him a hand he said:

'Are you alright, Sire?'

'I think so...' - He said and then the boy saw that on his shoulder there was blood.

'Arthur' - He said without think for the ettiquette. - 'You are bleeding!'

'The stitches must have broke.'

'Gaius!' - Merlin said.

'What?' - The healer said and came nearer.

'He is bleeding...' - Merlin said with shaking voice.

'The stitched tore from the explosion.' - Gaius said. - 'Come here, Sire.' - he pulled a chair from the ground and helped Arthur sit down.

'Sire, I am so sorry.' - Merlin said and pulled himself away, in order not to stand in Gaius' way.

'It is alright, Merlin.' - The Prince said and gave him a small smile.

'Merlin give me the lint.' - Gaius said. - 'And then clean this mess.'

'Yes, Gaius.' - The warlock said and after he gave the Healer what he,wanted and started to tidy the room.

Soon enough he was ready and after he finally was able to sit. It apeared to him that they had used the Dragon flake they had.

'Gaius, what are we going to do now?' - He said and frowned.

'I am going to start from the beging, thanks to you.' - he said and gave him an irrateted look.

'I kown that and I told you I am sorry.' - He said and pressed his lips. - 'I mean what should we do now? After the flake is gone...'

'Hmmm, unfortunately I have used all of it.' - He said and crossed his arms. He turned to his back to Merlin and told him: - 'What are we going to do now...'

'I can go and take other one...' - Merlin sugested.

'No, this would be helpless. The Dragon flakes are useful only if it was taken while the Dragon, himself, is alive.' - Gaius said.

'Or...' - They heard Arthur's voice from the other room, where he was left to rest. - 'You can use the other one that I got from him.'

'What?' - Merlin asked. - 'You have another flake?' - but his voice wasn't angry, but more like unbelieving that the Prince was so quick-witted.

'Why is that so unbelieveble for you?' - he asked.

'It isn't, Sire.' - fastly answered the manservant.

'Where is it, Sire?' - Gaius interrupted.

'In the pocket of my shirt. The red one.' - Arthur said - 'Did you find it?'

'Yes. Thank God that you turned out to be so thoughtful.'

'Thank you!' - the Prince said and smiled complacently to himself, while in the other room Merlin was making faces.

A few hours later Gaius said:

'Boys, you might want to get out for few hours, it is about to get smoky here again.' - He said and frowned at the last word. "I hate the smoky begining" he thought.

'Sire, do you have any place in mind you want us to go to?' - Merlin said and rose his voice in the end of the,sentance.

'When I think of it yes. But first I wanft you to go the kitchen and pick some food for dinner.' - Arthur said and smiled to himself. He was going on a date. And he was happy.

'What is the occasion, my lord?' -Merlin asked, as he was thinking, where would the Royal Prince take him. Was it a date? This thought popd in the warlock's mind and hos eyes widened. He had never been to a date. And a even more than never with a Prince. What was he going to do?

'No occasion.' – He said and smiled again

'Gaius , do you want anything' - Merlin said as he was at the doorstep.

'No, thank you!'

...

Walking in the kitchen he saw there no one but Gwan.

'Hey' - He said and smiled to one of his best friend.

'Oh, Merlin!' - She said happily. - 'I haven't seen you for a while.'

'I've been quiete busy last days.' - He smiled again. He didn't know what to say to her.

'So... how are you? How are things going between you and the Crowned Prince?' - She asked him laughing.

'Everything is fine...'

'Fine?' - Gwen said. - 'It there something wrong?'

'N-no.' - Merlin said. He wasn't sure what should he say. They haven't talked since his memory loss.

'Hey. We are friends since you came here and you have told me everything since then. Is there something wrong?' - She asked, this time more persistently.

'Alright.' - He said. - 'It isn't wrong, in that meaning. There is something strange. I feel like I am expected to do things, that I feel I don't.'

'Does Arthur know that?' - She asked.

'No, but don't tell him or anyone!' - Merlin asked her. - 'I am sure everything is going to be alright.' - He added after thinking about the potion.

'So why are you here?'

'I need some food, for Sir Arthur.' - The boy said, but when she frowned asked. - 'Is something wrong?'

'Yes actually. The king forbbit anything to be done for the Prince...'

After thinking for a while Merlin said - 'Then do it for me, please?' -

'Well, I suppose I can do that.' - Gwen said and smiled. - 'What is the occasion?'

'I think he is bringing me to a date...' - The warlock said and laughed a bit.

'Oooh. A date, huh? So I guess something special then. Do you want to surprise him?' - She smiled at him.

'It doesn't sound like a bad idea.' - Merlin said.

'Then with this you will take his mind.' - She said and gave him a bottle of white wine.

'I bet I will do!' - He smiled at her and gave her a small hug. - 'Thank you for taking care of me.'

'For who else, than my bestfriend.' - she said as he was finnishing with the basket. - 'There you go, Lyn!'

'Thanks, Gwen you are great. But I have to run, the Royal Prince will be waiting for me!' - He said and they both laughed.

'Bye, Merlin' - She said and turned around continuing whatever she was doing.

'Bye.' - The boy said and walked out of the kitchen.

...

About fifteen minutes later Merlin was almost at the healers when he saw Arthur waiting for him outside the door.

'Where on earth have you been, Merlin?' - Arthur asked not looking quite happy.

'I was in the kitchen, but there I saw Gwen and I forgot about the time for a while.' - He said. - 'What are you doing here anyways?'

'It is too smoky inside so I got out for a little fresh air. So Gwen, huh?' - He asked and crossed his arms. The new painkiller Gaius was giving him worked perfectly.

'Yeah...' - Merlin asked, and then smiled, he got an idea. - 'You aren't jealous right?'

'No.' - the Prince answered not looking at him.

'Oh God. You are jealous.' - Merlin said and laughed.

'Shall we go?' - Arthur tried to change the subject, but couldn't.

'How can you be jealous of a girl?' - Merlin laughed. Now the Prince started to walk.

'I am not!' - he said.

'Arthur.' - Merlin said seriously. His voice made the other boy turn.

'What?'

'Do you really believe that I might change of other person. For another girl?'

'I... I don't know.' - he said and looked down.

'Hey.' - Merlin said and got close to him. - 'I will never let you go, for another person!' - He whispered into his ear. And walked away, but stopped after few meter and asked. - 'Where are we going actually?'

'You'll see.' - The Prince said and pulled Merlin by the hand. They ran for about ten minutes and then stopped on something that looked like a meadow. As they were both out od breath they stood there for a while just looking at each other and then Merlin said.

'What is this place?' - he said looking around.

'This is our place.' - Arthur said sitting on the ground.

'Where are we?' - The boy asked joining him.

'About half mile from Camelot. What is it in the basket?'

'When you said, out place, sinve when do we have 'our place'?' - He asked raising his,eyebrows.

'Well...' - he said and smiled. - 'since the first time I kissed you...'

'Oh...' - he said and opened the basket.

'Whoa...' - Arthur said and took the wine bottle.

'Yeah... I thought you like would like it...'

'I do. Thank you, honey.' - Merlin blushed.

'For nothing.' - he said and smiled.

...

They talked about two more hours, ate and laughed. Both were having wodnerful time.

After they ate all they could bare Arthur and Merlin lied on the grass and looked at each other. When their gazes met it looked like the time stopped. They didn't do anything just stood there and looked at each other.

Arthur was thinking what would happen when Merlin return his memory. Would he be the same again? Or he will be like that. Will he love Arthur that much as he told him he did before. The Prince thought that he would. He smiled when he remembered their first kiss.

Returning the smile Merlin was thinking about the dream that Morgana had. The one that said that they were boty going to die. He knew,that Morgana could see the future, but did not believe that he would die from the hands of another sorcerer. But even if he did, Merlin would know that he had made all the right choices had to take. This was one of the reasons he would take the potion. Looking at Arthur face, he able only to smile.

'It is getting late.' Merlin said. - 'We should probably go!'

'Alright, give me some help, please!' - Arthur said and smiled.

Not too long after that they were ready to go. As it was dusk they both couldn't see very well. Once or twice Merlin almost fell and then he said:

'Arthur, can you take my hand, I don't want to fall, again?'

'Come here' - The Prince said and stretched his hand. The boy took it and felt how big and warm it was. He was feeling comfortable like this.

About ten minutes they were near the healers and then Arthur said.

'Hey, can you stop for a while?'

'What is it?'

Standing at no more than three inches away from each other the Prince whispered:

'You are beautiful!'

He placed his hand behind Merlin's head before pulling him into a sweet kiss. They lips joined and soon enough the blond was able to feel Merlin bitting his tongue. He returned the kiss and their tongues touched. After the time they spent together the kiss was the best end for the date they had.

When they pulled away they smiled and as their foreheads were leaning together Merlin said:

'Thank you!' - then after he gave the Prince another fast kiss he entered the healers.

**Hope you liked it! ^^**


	14. Chapter 14

**AU: Hi again this is the ****14****th**** chapter of The Forgetting Curse. ****Hope you like it. **

**Let me know in a review what do you think of the story!****J**

**Love from me! ^^**

The next ten days were tedious. Gaius was making the potion, they rarely talked and everyone was minding it's own business. Merlin was thinking how could he bare the fact that in a few days he won't be a warlock anymore. What was it going to feel? He wondered.

Arthur was longing for the day when Merlin would regain his memory. The following night after he'd drink the potion the Prince would make him a romantic dinner in his chambers and then...

Gaius on the other hand was thinking the same as Merlin. He had never seen a warlock to lose his power and though he had read about this, he was yet a bit worried. A few hours before the sunset Gaius said:

'Sire, tomorrow I will be going to take some of blood yours.'

'Alright. Do you know how to do it?' - Arthur asked and it was a bit obvious that he was worried.

'Do you have trust in me, Sire?' - He,asked and raised his eyebrows.

'Absolutely!'

'Then you have nothing to worry about!' - After saying that Gaius showed him the needle, then he sat on his chair and continued his heading. He was sure what to. For the last few days, he studied the blood taking methods. Suddenly Arthur said:

'I need a bit fresh air!' - And exited the room.

'What happened?' - Merlin asked and left after him. Going outside he saw the Prince leaned on the fence outside the healers. - 'Hey, what happened?' - He said and went to him.

'No... nothing.' - He answered and covered his eyes with hands. Merlin petted him on the back and said.

'Is there something wrong? You can tell me!'

'I don't want to talk here.' - The Prince said and started blankly at the ground.

'Come!' - Merlin said and took his hand. They went inside the castle and started to climb a start. Floor after floor they went up. Finally they were at the roof of the castle. Arthur had never been here, but the view was incredible.

'What is this place?' - He asked.

'Remember how you showed me our place. This is mine.' - Merlin said and gave him a light smile. The sun was shinning bright on the line of the horizon. - 'Now tell me what is wrong, please!'

'I feel stupid...' - He said and feel silent.

'Come on!' - He came closer to him and embraced him.

'Alright... but promise me you won't laugh!' - he said and bents down his head.

'I promise!' - Merlin said and smiled.

'I... got scared.' - He said and smiled.

'What are you scared from?' - Merlin asked. - 'The needle?'

'Yeah. I don't like needles especially big ones.' - Arthur pouted.

'Oh, don't worry, I'll be with you.' - He said and hugged him tighter.

'I know... but still! When I was little, I was ill...' - He fell silent.

'What happened?'

'A healer came, but it wasn't Gaius, and he asked everybody to leave, even my father, and so they did..'

'Then what?' - Merlin encouraged him.

'I was very little, about five, and as I was left alone I got scared and wasn't willing to let him do the injection so I started to cry when I saw the needle and he shouted at me. I was little and when I finally gave up I was at the edge and then fainted.' - At the end his eyes were watered.

'Oh, Arthur. You don't have to do it if you don't want.' - Merlin said and smiled sadly.

'No, I didn't kill the Dragon for nothing... Merlin, can you do me a favor.' - He said returning the smile.

'Anything!'

'Kiss me!' - while he was talking, a few tears had fell from his eyes.

Merlin did as he was told. His lips touched Arthur's trembling ones and he felt how just a few moments later the Prince got a bit calmer. The kiss was gentle and soft. They both felt more than the basic feeling of joy. Now they don't needed the kiss to be rough and anything like that. It made them feel good even if they were pressing their lips. When they parted Arthur smiled and said:

'We'd better go inside. Gaius may worry.' – He said and as Merlin nodded they both went down, at the door of the healers the asked. – 'What are we going to tell him?'

Raising his eyebrows the warlock said: - 'Nothing if he doesn't ask' – And then opened the door.

'Aah, there you are. Dinner's ready!' – The healer said and pointed the table. There was some freshly cooked food.

'Did you do that by yourself?' – Merlin asked as he was looking at the nicely done food.

'I may be old, but I still can take care of thing.' – And looked at him strictly.

'I haven't said that you cannot. I just wondered, because usually I do the cooking.' – He said and sat in the table. After a few minutes he said: - 'It really tasteful! How did you do it?'

'A fine cook never shares his secrets.' – He said and continued eating without another word. Silence came all over the room. When they finished he said: - 'We should probably go to bed now, tomorrow I want you rested enough so we are able to work.' – He said turning to Arthur.

'Yes.' – He said and gulped. – 'Tomorrow is a important day.' – Merlin took his hand under the table, giving him a look that said "Everything will be alright!" – 'Well, good night to you too.' – He said and went to Merlin's room. No matter if his wound were healed already he didn't want to go to his chambers. He didn't felt good or safe there anymore.

'Good night, Sire!' - Gaius said and gave him a light bow.

'Sleep tight!' – Merlin said and smiled at him.

…

The morning came and the first sunbeams came through the windows. Gaius was fast awake but Merlin asleep he thought that is was too early to wake them. He opened the book that said how to make the spell that Merlin was going to do. He read the text, even though he had read it before. But this time he saw something, words written with very small letters. He got his magnifying glass and started to read. It said:

"The potion once made is irreversible but there is only one case and occasion that the magic of the person who did the enchantment can return to him. Magic is something that is being kept in one's heart. And if the warlock makes the potion on order to do something for someone this warlock's magic will be able to return only in order that this someone who the spell has been made for is hurt or dead."

"That meant… that meant…. That Merlin will get his magic back only if Arthur gets hurt" Gaius thought and started at the boy. "We should keep them out of trouble, even if I want Merlin to be a sorcerer, because may be is the most powerful one who has ever been born, this is not my decision and I will do my best not to make them hurt, none of them!" he was whispering so quietly, but it sounded as he was making a oath to himself and them. With the time spent with the Prince, Gaius had become a bit fond to him and he could tell that he felt the boys both like his sons. The bravest warrior and the best warlock. The best couple ever.

Gaius looked at the clock on the wall. It was already half eight. What was happening to the time last days? It felt like he had woken no more than an hour ago and it was already half past eight. The healer decided that it will be best to finally wake them up.

'Come on!' – He said. – 'Wake up! Merlin! Prince Arthur! It is a wonderful sunny day. Wake up!' – He heard groans from Merlin's bed that was a few meters away from him and from the room where the Prince was in. That meant that in no more than ten minutes they will be ready for breakfast.

…

They sat around the table. And Arthur asked:

'When are you going to take that blood?'

'Right after breakfast, which reminds me…' – The healer said and stood up. He went to a small table on the left and took a small bottle. – 'Drink this. It will give you more powers after I take the blood I will need. And after the procedure I want you to drink the water in the pitcher.'

'How much blood will you need?' – Merlin asked looking a bit worried.

'I think that no more than 250 milliliters.' – He said and looked at the Prince. – 'There is no place for worried. The procedure is easy and I've done it more than hundred times.'

'I believe you, Gaius.' – Arthur said with aristocratic voice. He smiled and looked at Merlin with the silent request not to let his hand go when he starts and he nodded slightly. After they finished eating Gaius asked.

'My lord, are we ready to start?' – And stood from his chair. He took the needle and a glass bottle.

'Yes. I think so.' – The Prince said and also stood up.

'Alright then. I want you to sit here.' – He said as pointing a small three legged chair. – 'And I want you to wind up your sleeve.'

'Fine.' – Arthur said and did as he was told. – 'Which one?'

'The right one will be better.'

Merlin took his place on the left side of him and look his hand.

'Everything will be alright.' – He whispered to him and kissed his knuckles. He felt his smile.

'I will insert the needle in your vane. It might hurt a little, but not for long.' – Gaius told them and did what he told.

'Ouch…' – The Prince screamed when the needle pinned his skin. This feeling was awful. He was thinking is he was doing that for Merlin… for Merlin. Arthur felt his eyes water and closed them

'Shhh. Shhh.' – Merlin said to him. – 'Soon it will end.' – His voice was giving his comfort and the Prince felt well when he had Merlin near him.

'There we go.' – Gaius said and took the needle out. He put it into the potion's copper and started to stir it.

'When is it going to be ready?' – Arthur asked.

'Not before tomorrow it have to stand long so the ingredients can work together. Now I will be better if you lie down.' – He said and nodded at Merlin, who helped the Prince with the way to his bed.

'How do you feel, Sire?' – The boy asked.

'I bit weak, and really sleepy.' – He said and as he lied his eyes closed.

'Take a nap, I will be here.' – Merlin said and petted him on the forehead.

Walking outside the room Gaius asked him

'Have you told Arthur about the fact that you are a warlock?'

'Yes. We talked about it when he returned from cave of the Dragon.' – he said and presses his lips. – 'Why?'

'I was thinking that we should do the spell tonight…' – he said and looked at the boy. He could tell easily that he was more that worried. He was hesitant. He was, but he couldn't tell anyone.

'Tonight.' – Merlin said then smiled. – 'Fine. I am going out for a walk, if you want anything from me, tell Arthur. He will know where I am.'

'Fine.'

…

Out of the healers Merlin went to the rooftop. He sat in the ground and stared blankly at the sky. "Without magic" he thought "What am I going to do?" The boy was feeling so strange. He had his magic since he was born and after less than twenty four hours he would have to live without it, but only with the memory of it. How ironic was that, to get all his memories back, but to lose the thing that was responsible for their existing. If it wasn't for his magic he wouldn't even have met Arthur. He would still be living with his Mother. Not that there was something wrong.

He lied down and closed his eyes. He was worried and scared, but at the same time he was feeling good and excited because he was soon going to remember.

…

Arthur opened his eyes about two hours before sunset. How long have I been sleeping?" he asked himself. He was hungry so he stood up and went to the other room. There he saw no one but Gaius and asked.

'Where is Merlin?' – As soon as he closed the door.

'He went out, but I want you to bring him to me. I want to start making the spell as soon as possible.' – Gaius said and looked at Arthur's confused gaze.

'Alright, but where did he go?'

'He said that you would know' – He answered and raised his eyebrows. After thinking for a while Arthur got it.

'I will bring him after about half an hour. Is that fine with you?' – he asked and then frowned. – 'What is the spell about?'

'I will tell you, when you come back.' – Gaius said and returned to his book.

…

Opening the door of the roof Arthur saw Merlin in the ground.

'What are you doing here?' – He asked and walked to him.

**Hope you liked it! ^^**


	15. Chapter 15

**AU: Hi again this is the ****15****th**** chapter of The Forgetting Curse. ****Hope you like it. **

**I'm sorry that I didn't post yesterday. I couldn't find time to write at all. But that's why the today's one is a bit longer. ^^**

**Let me know in a review what do you think of the story!****J**

**Love from me! ^^**

Opening the door of the roof Arthur saw Merlin in the ground.

'What are you doing here?' – He asked and walked to him.

'Oh. Hi, Arthur!' – Merlin said and smiled looking at him. – 'I was just thinking.' – He sat up.

'About?'

'Well you know that before a couple of weeks I told you I could do magic?' – He said twisting his fingers.

'Yes, what about that?' – The Prince asked and sat next to the boy.

'For regaining my memory, I have to give all my magic for the potion. You know that.' – The warlock said.

'Oh. Are you scared?' – He asked and went closer to him.

'Just a little bit. I am more worried what it will feel to live without magic…' – He said and fell silent.

'I can tell you what it is for me…. But I have never had magic so probably won't be very helpful.' –Arthur said and gave him light smile.

'No. Tell me!' – Merlin said and smiled back.

'Well I don't know how you feel, but as I have you and I feel that I don't need anything else to be happy.' – He said – 'And I have you, right?'

'Of course.' – Merlin looked into Arthur's eyes. – 'So what are you doing here anyway?'

'Gaius told me to bring you to him.'

'So we'd better go, it's getting late.' – He told the Prince.

….

Walking into the healers they saw Gaius waiting for them. Seeing the room looking strangely Arthur asked:

'What on earth is happening here?'

'The magic that Merlin's going to do requires the current preparation' - Gaius answered. Merlin looked around the room. It didn't look anything like a few hours ago. The windows were shut and covered with the curtains. The room was illuminated by a hundred candles. On the table there were candles, the spell book and the cauldron in which the potion was. Unlike the Forgetting one, this potion smelled awful. The combination of dragon, royal blood and the river water was more than disgusting.

'We have to be careful. If somehow my father gets to know about it, we are going to be more than dead.' - Arthur said.

'So, better lock the door!' - Gaius said dryly. Doing that, the Prince took a look outside and saw no one.

'Am I supposed to drink this thing?' - Merlin asked with trembling voice after he saw the color of the potion.

'Until the very last drop!' - Gaius said and smiled cheerfully.

'Tell me how are you going to do the spell, again?' - The Prince asked and raised worried eyebrows.

'He us going to say the words, there is something like a small movement with the hands and then it should be ready.' - He said. - 'Shall we start?'

After a long minute Merlin took a deep breath and said:

'Alright then. Where should I stand?'

'In front of the cauldron.'

Taking his place, Merlin started to mutter the words of the spell. Arthur could hear them, but didn't understand anything. He heard.

Do venenatis omnia et singula ad bonum potest, Do venenatis omnia et singula ad bonum potest!' - He heard and then again and again.

Merlin was feeling his magic. It made his heart beat fast, his pulse rose, he became hotter. The boy felt the magic wave all over him, from his heart until the very end of his tiptoes. He was felt that his eyes went gold.

Arthur was staring blankly at what was happening. A sudden wind came out of nowhere. He could see Merlin's eyes gold, this was giving him creeps to looks at him. He really was a warlock, even if the Prince wasn't able to believe it, now he couldn't deny it. He was in love with a warlock. And a pretty one though.

Right at the moment Merlin started to feel how his magic made its way out of him. He had the feeling he wouldn't feel happy ever again. He felt that the magic particles were going through his fingertips right into the cauldron. Suddenly the black haired boy started to feel weak. His eyes went white and he started to sway and Arthur said:

'What is going on? Merlin!' – He wanted to go near him, but Gaius held his hand.

'No. If you stop the spell, the potion might not work.' – He said.

The final drops of magic fell out of him and Merlin's mind got blank. He fell on the floor. Arthur ran to him and took his head into his lap.

'Merlin! Merlin! Can you hear me?' – He said, his voice sounding very worried. – 'Gaius what is going on?'

'From the spell he made. It took all his powers and now the only thing he needs is enough sleep.' – The healer said and then opened the door of his chamber. – 'Bring him here and lay him on the bed.'

Arthur took the ex-warlock in his hands and placed his carefully on the bed. He looked very pale and weak. Arthur pulled one of the chairs near the bed and sat.

'Can we do anything?' – He asked strained.

'No, only the rest he has will give him new powers to wake up. And I can say that it won't take less than twelve hours.' – Gaius said. – 'It would be better if we leave him.'

'I am not going anywhere.' – The Prince said with strict tone. He wasn't going to leave him even for a minute until he woke up.

'So let that be!' – Gaius said and walked out of the room. – 'If you want you can talk to him, but talk quietly.'

Closing the door Gaius now was able to see what happened with the potion. It had changed its color from dark green to the exact color that Merlin's eyes had. Just like the book said. And stranger, now it smelled very nice. It was not like the book said. "Hmm, why should that be? I just hope it will work, otherwise Merlin and Arthur will be crushed." – He thought. He walked closer to the potion.

It smelled like cinnamon, peppermint and something Gaius was unable to recognize. He took a deep breath, but it didn't help. However he started to clean the room as it was mess because of the strong wind Merlin made. Something worried the healer. The spell book was telling that with every wizard the consequences are different. Not all men who gave up their magic were able to continue with their lives. There were cases where the ex sorcerers going mad, because of the fact that they was so fond to the magic, that the life without it was impossible for them, others that couldn't handle the lack of magic suicide themselves. But for his good, Merlin had him and Arthur, who loved him. And Gaius thought it would make difference, because there would be something to replace the missing part of him. But after all not everyone who did that spell had not survived.

...

In the other room Merlin was dreaming. His body and organism were adjusting to the new way of being. It would take time for that to happen so right at the moment the black haired boy was turning and tossing in his small bed. He was frowning in his sleep.

He was dreaming of a witch. He couldn't who she was, but he could tell she was evil. Her skin was pale, almost white, but her lips were redder than blood. In her hand there was something like small thunders. After looking better at her, Merlin could tell that there were little thunders all over her. Suddenly her face became angry. He threw some of these light balls at the boy. He started to run, but was too slow. One of it hit him right in the chest. He felt all his muscles flexed at one time. He fell on the ground. Merlin said some magic words but nothing happened. He tried again - nothing again. The witch laughed. The next thing she did was to send another ball. This time it was from fire. It got the boy. He started to scream. The pain he felt was unbearable. Suddenly Arthur appeared. He got his place next to the witch. She whispered something to him. He laughed too. Then he turned to her and kissed her passionately. The physical pain was nothing to what Merlin felt in his heart. Arthur was not just standing there; he was enjoying the pain the black haired boy felt.

In his bed Merlin was mumbling words.

'No... no... Thur...no...do...t' - was heart by Arthur, who was standing there holding his hand and slightly petting the ex warlock. He was worried. What was going on? Gaius said that he was just going to sleep, but this didn't look like dreamless sleep. He looked as he was fighting something there.

'Shh. Shh. I am here. Merlin. I am here. I will always be.' - Arthur whispered and placed a soft kiss on Merlin's forehead.

Merlin appeared in different place now. He has perfectly alright. Not a single mark from the fire in the previous. He was in the forest with Gaius everything seemed to be fine. The healer was even laughing, something the boy has never seen. They were collecting herbs. Merlin kneed to pick the basil that was needed. When he rose he saw the fresh herb going dry, just for a few seconds. Surprisingly fast everything turned dark. He could see Gaius barely. What on earth is going on? - Merlin thought. Looking around he saw the witch from before. He could never forget her face. This time she was dressed like a village girl. She looked so normal.

The warlock went to Gaius who didn't know anything. She asked him something, he answered. Even if Merlin was no more than a couple of meters away from there, he couldn't hear a word from what they were saying. He tried to warm the healer not to trust her, but he was deaf for him. Merlin was unable to do anything. He magic wouldn't help. Still he continued shouting, like it would make any difference. He saw the witch taking out of her robe dagger. As soon he was able to understand what was happening, Gaius was on the ground. Blood was dripping from his mouth and stomach. The witch was gone.

Merlin was still dreaming in his bed. He was covered with sweat and still was mumbling. Arthur was even more worried than before. That was it. He was going to Gaius. He opened the door of the room.

'Gaius, what is going on?' - He said.

'What do you mean, Sire?' - The healer answered confused.

'Come' - Just said the Prince. Walking into Merlin's chamber, he saw the boy tossing and turning in his sleep. - 'You said he will only sleep, not be in hell!'

'We have to leave him sleep, no matter if he dreams and what he dreams.' - Gaius said. - 'At the current moment, his sub consciousness is taking over his mind. If we wake him, terrible things might happen.'

'Like what?'

'Whatever he is dreaming of might appear here!' - He said.

In his dream, Merlin was elsewhere. He has perfectly alright. He looked around. He saw only darkness. Only a few meters away there were few candles and a man. A knight. Merlin could easily tell that was Arthur. Carefully he ran to him and then he turned back. Arthur smiled at him.

Fast he embraced him and kissed him. More passionately than he has ever done before. Merlin returned. They stood like this, when a pop was heard. Another candle appeared. The witch was there.

With a wave of her hand she parted them. They ran against each other in order to embrace again. A few inches away he stopped. There was something like invisible wall between them. Arthur took out his sward and tried to break it. Nothing happened. The witch was laughing again.

She said some words. Arthur collapsed on the floor in a cramp. Merlin screamed.

'Arthur! Arthur! Noooo!' - Tears dropped from his eyes. What was happening? He ran against the invisible was. He ran through it. Kneeling next to the Crowned Prince he hugged him. He was no longer moving, breathing... live. Merlin stood from the ground. Walking against the laughing witch he said all the harmful spells he knew. Nothing happened. The witch disappeared. He was left alone with Arthur's lifeless body.

Merlin was still dreaming in his bed. This time he was talking in his sleep again. Not words, but spells. Arthur was there holding his hand. He saw tears falling from his eyes. A few seconds later, Merlin sat in his bed screaming.

'Noooo!' – Tears were falling from his eyes. His shoulders were shaking. Merlin looked around, seeing Arthur safe and sound, he embraced him rapidly. Hugging his even more firmly the Prince just petted him on the back.

'Everything is going to be alright!' – He said and moved on the bed. He sat there and looked into the young boy's eyes – 'Do you want to talk about it?' – He said holding Merlin's hand.

'N…no' – He answered. – 'I will tell you later. Can you lie here with me? I feel more save when you are close to me.' – The black haired boy said.

'Of course!' –Arthur answered, moving under the cover. He embraced his and petted his head. – 'You can sleep now. I promise I won't go anywhere!'

Merlin closed his eyes

Merlin slept soundly for the next six hours and Arthur lied there embracing him all the time. He spent his time sleeping, he was not that tired, but when he wasn't sleeping, he was thinking what was Merlin dreaming of before. What would it be? What was his sub consciousness doing to him? Something must really worry him. The Prince has never seen him like that... tossing, turning, talking, even crying in his sleep. Fortunately before going to sleep again, he promised Arthur to tell him when he is ready. That would hold the blonde's curiosity for a while.

Merlin started to move and the Prince woke from his reverie. He looked around and smiled when he felt the blonds' arms around him. They were warm and strong.

'Morning!' - Arthur whispered. - 'How are you?'

'I have been better, thank you. And what about you?' - He said bending his neck to see him.

'I am fine, may be a bit stiffed.' - The blond said and smiled.

'Sorry for that.' - Merlin said and pressed his lip.

'I don't mind and I understand if you don't want to talk about what you dreamed about.' - Arthur said.

'I will tell you, but if you don't insist on it I would prefer not to do it now.'

'I don't. Do you want anything? It is already seven in the morning, you might be hungry?' - The blond asked.

'When I think of it yes. Do you think Gaius is up?'

'I heard him wake with the sunrise.' - He answered and then smiled, he got an idea. - 'Do you want to stand up. I am going to take some breakfast from the kitchen?'

'I don't want to worry you.'

'You don't. I just want to make you feel comfortable, I know you made a big sacrifice yesterday' - The Prince said and placed a soft kiss on the boy's neck.

'I will be fine.' - Merlin said. - 'But it would be better if I get out of bed, I've been here more than fourteen hours.' - He frowned. - 'Which reminds me, what happened last night?'

'Well what is the last thing you remember?' - Arthur asked.

'The last thing I know happened before I woke up in the middle of the night was standing in front of the cauldron...' - He fell silent.

'After then you started muttering the magic words, then a sudden wind came out, your eyes became gold, after that you fainted and everything went really quiet. In two words that is what happened.' - The blond said.

They stood from the bed. They both were looking really messy. Arthur opened the door of the room and saw Gaius in the front one walking around.

'Good morning!' - He said to them. Walking around the chamber one see that it looked really normal like every day, and nothing like last night.

'Hi... Gaius what are we going to do with the potion?' - Merlin asked, examining the cauldron.

'If I can sagest you drink it!' - The healer said smiling.

'Of course, but when?'

'May be after breakfast?' - He answered.

**Hope you like it! ^^**


	16. Chapter 16

**AU: Hi again this is the ****16****th**** chapter of The Forgetting Curse. ****Hope you like it. **

**Let me know in a review what do you think of the story!**** Special thanks to ****kitkat2424 ****for her review. ****J**

**Love from me! ^^**

During breakfast there was strange tension around the room it seemed like everyone was expecting what will happen next. Merlin took the dishes to the sink and gasped.

'I guess it is time.' - He said and presses his lips looking at the cauldron.

'Are you going to drink from there?' - Arthur asked pointing it.

'No, I would prefer it from a cup.' - The black haired boy said. Then looked at Gaius. - 'I can have it in a cup, right?' - The healer just nodded, he was far more quieter than usual.

'So let's start!' - The Prince said taking a cup from the cupboard. He threw it at Merlin and pointed the copper with his eyes. - 'Come on!' - He said cheerfully.

'What are you so excited about?' - The boy asked.

'I just want to see how will it work' - He answered and smiled. By the time he said this Merlin had filled the cup with the potion. Only now it smelled different from last night, and has changed color.

'Why did it change its color?' - He asked Gaius after showing him the cup.

'Because of the magical contention in it.' - He answered shortly.

'Oh. And now it smells nicer too.' - He pointed out. Arthur came closer.

'And... it has..' - He said. - 'Wait.' - He looked at Merlin, then back in the potion, and than again. - 'It has your exact eye color.' - He said and smiled.

'It smells like cinnamon, and peppermint and... and...' - The boy said and took a deeper breath. - 'You hair.' - He smiled to himself and without anymore hesitation he drank the cup to the bottom.

'How do you feel?' – Gaius asked.

'Normal.' – He said after drinking another cup. – 'What is it supposed to happen?' – He asked after drinking the third one?'

'I don't know. I have never prepared such potion before.' – The healer answered. Arthur was pattering with his leg. He was more nervous that Merlin. He wanted the black haired boy so badly.

'It is almost empty.' – He said after looking inside the cauldron. The Prince helped him to pour the last cup. Handling it carefully to him, he smiled. – 'There you go.' – He said.

'Thank you, Sire.' – The boy said and started to drink the liquid. Gulp, gulp, gulp. Three more, two more… the last. – 'That is it.' – he said. – 'What am I supposed to do now?'

'I told you before, I don't know.' – Gaius said and raised his eyebrows.

'So, that means we wait.' – Merlin said. They looked at each other. Than at the floor. The minutes were flowing. Nothing happened. Not a sound, not a move, not a gesture came from the boy, nor his friends.

'Anything?' – Arthur asked after fifteen minutes silence. He just nodded negatively. – 'How should we understand the magic works?'

'After some time amount, he should remember what has been forgotten.' – The healer said.

Merlin started to worry. What if it doesn't work? What if something was wrong? What if he never regained his memory back? Why did he do so many oblations? All those 'what if' questions bothered him. He thought it was enough. The more he was thinking of it, the slower it would happen.

'I am going out.' – He said and walked towards the door.

'Where are you going?' – Arthur asked curious.

'I have to polish your armour, the stables are dirty, I have to clean your room.' – He said after opening the door.

'I can have someone do that.'

'I am you manservant. I have duties and things I have to do.' – He said and walked out.

'Leave him go.' – Gaius said. – 'He needs time.'

'Time for what?' – The Prince asked.

'I think you both expected too much from the potion.' – The healer said.

'I expect exactly what I have to.' – He prince said proudly and walked out of the room.

He went into the library. The one place he never went to, but that would get him at least a bit away from what was happening. He took a random book and started to read. It was some sort of chronicle. The book took over Arthur's mind, just what he needed. He was lost in the story and didn't feel the time passing. When he looked through the window he saw that the sun was already in the west. He had been here for hours without realizing it. Suddenly his heart began to beat fast. Was Merlin regained his memory. And if yes, why didn't he come to him. Was something wrong? The Prince walked out of the library, he wanted to find him.

Looking through the window in the Prince's chambers Merlin saw the sun going down on its way. He tried not to think of the potion but couldn't, which was currently bad for his work. He couldn't concentrate enough. A couple of time he hit himself into some random people, just because he wasn't thinking of what he was doing. Now as he was in the castle he sat on Arthur's bed and the same thoughts that were following him all day came to him now too. He didn't feel any different from yesterday, and the day before that. The potion wasn't working. He was confused. All those things they did was for nothing. That turned out, those were the facts. One small tear fell from his eyes. Fast he ran a hand through his cheek. He wouldn't let himself cry again. He was stronger than that.

Arthur entered the room seeing Merlin on his bed. His eyes were red, as though he had cried.

'Hey.' - He said quietly. The boy didn't answer. The Prince sat next to him. - 'How are you?' - He said and caressed his cheek. Merlin moved away. He stood from the bed. The told Arthur that nothing had happened. Pity. He went after him saying: - 'Merlin, what is going on?'

'N...nothing.' - He answered with a bit shaking voice.

'Don't lie to me.' - Turning back he saw the boys eyes watered.

'Nothing had happened, really nothing.' - He said. Now he was meaning the potion.

'Don't worry...'

'How shouldn't I? You did so much for the potion, for me... Now I feel I have betrayed you. Arthur why isn't the potion working?' - Going never him, the Prince embraced him saying.

'I will, everything is going to be alright.'

'No, it isn't.' - Merlin said and ran away.

Left alone in his room Arthur didn't know what to do. He decided that tonight he will sleep here. Looking at his bed he just lied on the covers and closed his eyes. He tried to turn out his mind.

...

Merlin walked in the night. What was he going to do? He was tired and sleepy. From all the work and crying he was feeling like rubbish. He walked into the healers. He heard Gaius ask him some things but didn't bother to answer them. His mind was so tired that now his consciousness wasn't working at all.

Merlin walked into his room and closed the door behind him. He lied on the bed and took a deep breath. It smelled like Arthur. So nice.

He thought of all the moments he had with him. He began crying again. What if he never regained his memory? This was the first time in his life that he cried himself to sleep.

There was only one thing they didn't know. Potions of this kind work only when the subject fall in deep sleep.

No matter at what time of the day it is. He just has to sleep. Because this way the memories would be able to come to the places they are, without bothering the person's consciousness. And the more nervous he is, the bigger the time that it will take to the potion to work. This was the case with Merlin. Now as he was sleeping everything was working perfectly fine.

...

After a few hours the boy opened his eyes and smiled. It had happened. He had remembered. Oh God. He really had. Merlin looked through the window. It was day.

He stood from his bed. He ran across the healers without a word to Gaius, who just smiled to himself. Merlin longed for Arthur. How could he not realize that he loved him so much. He ran through the palace. He stopped right in front of the Princes room. Running a hand through his hair he opened the door. He saw Arthur looking through the window. He turned back when he heard the door open. Merlin took the few meters between them fast, and without a word he kissed him. This was the first time since that awful afternoon that Arthur felt complete.

Placing one of his hands behind his neck and the other on his waist Merlin pulled him as close as possible. They lips joined in a passionate kiss. The boy bit Arthurs lip. A soft moan came from him. He parted his lips and let the royal tongue have its way in. Arthur licked his palate and tongue. He fast came to the thought Merlin had remembered.

The boy started to kiss Arthur's neck. He went to the little hole above his collar bone and licked it. The Prince moaned again. Now he was kissing his lips again it seemed like they haven't kissed properly for the eternity. Long fully Arthur was returning the kiss. He was so happy his Merlin was back. They started to move. Arthur let his hands down to Merlin's tights and lifted him easily from the ground. He walked to the bed still kissing him and they both laid down without parting for even a second. Finally when they both were out of air. Arthur broke the kiss and said.

'Glad you are back!'

'Arthur, do shut up.' - Merlin said and pulled him by the shirt for another kiss. Not too long after that he added: - 'I love you!'

**Hope you liked it.**

**Guys, I was wondering should I continue the story, because this could be nice end. Please tell me in a review what should I do! ^^**

**Love from me!**


	17. Chapter 17

**AU: Hi****! I decided to make another few chapters of The Forgetting Curse. ****Hope you like it. **

**Special Thanks to OniGiriDreamOtaku**** for her kind review**

**Let me know in a review what do you think of the story!**

**Love from me! ^^**

A few hours later the once clean room now was covered with clothes. Arthur and Merlin were in the bed, under the covers. Today was the day when Merlin remembered all he has forgotten and decided that he want to do some new memories. Now they were both looking at each other and smiled. Arthur resting his head on his hand and asked the black haired boy:

'How? How did it happen? Did you do something?'

'What are you talking about particularly?' – Merlin asked with a small laugh after thinking what they did before a couple of minutes.

'I mean' – The Prince smiled too. – 'Your memory. What happened?'

'Nothing. Last night I fell asleep and now as I woke up everything was in order. I didn't do anything.' – He said and shrugged his shoulders.

'I don't understand.' – He said as he was stroking Merlin's leg with his. – 'Oh, God, I missed you.'

'I missed you too. Now as everything is where it should be I feel better.' – The black haired boy said, thinking about the first time they met. – 'Do you want to know a secret?' – He said finally.

'Oh course.' – Arthur answered and smiled.

'The first time I saw you on the square I thought you were an idiot.' – He said and blushed.

'Very nice.' – The Prince said sarcastically.

'No, but do you remember what you were doing back then?' – He said with raised eyebrows.

'No, the only thing I remember from that day was how pretty you were in the sunlight.' – Merlin blushed even more, if that was possible.

'You were throwing knifes on at 'moving targets' – He said and shook his head. – 'Do you know, how did the servant feel.'

'I never gave it a thought, actually. But he was just a servant.' – Arthur said and smiled innocently.

'Just a servant. What about if I was at his place?' – Merlin said and raised his eyebrows. – 'Would you still do the same?'

'I would never do this to you.'

'Why? I am a servant too.' – The boy provoked him.

'Because, smart man, I love you. And you are everything but just a manservant.' – He said and kissed him on the lips. Wrapping his legs around Merlin he moved closer to the boy. – 'Have I mentioned how beautiful you are when you blush?' – He said and kissed him again.

'How you have any idea what is the time, Sire?' – Merlin said and looked at the frowning Arthur.

'The next time you address me as 'sire' I will angry. I told you before, I never liked being address as any of this.' – He said and twisted his mouth.

'Fine.' – Shortly said Merlin.

'I wanted to ask you something…' – He said and fell silent.

'Anything you want to know, I will tell you.' –The boy said and smiled slightly.

'Before when you told me about your magic, you said that Gaius told you destiny was to protect me…. Is that right, now when you have your memory back, I hope you can tell.' – He asked.

'Yes. It is all true.' – He caressed Arthur cheek. – 'And if I had to do it again, I would.' – They both fell silent for a couple of minutes and then the Prince said.

'I think we should get out of bed. Gaius might want to see you.'

'Only if you insist. I can stay here with you forever.' – He answered and moved a bit to get a better place in the bed.

'You can always come back here later, you know…' – Arthur said with a bit naughty smile.

'I do believe so.' – Merlin said and kissed his nose. - 'But we better go.'

'Alright.' – He said. Looking around they saw the mess around the room and laughed.

'Have you seen my neckerchief?' – He asked.

'I think it is somewhere around the bed, but do not ask me how it went there.' – The Prince said.

After about fifteen more minutes they were both ready to go. They looked around the chamber again. With their combined efforts now it looked almost perfect. Walking out of the room they saw two servants that laughed after they passed them.

'What was that about?' – Merlin whispered to the Prince.

'I don't know. Do you think they…. Heard us.' – He said in the boy's ear.

'I don't think so…..' - He answered.

'It is what you think, but during you weren't very quiet….' – Arthur said and smiled to himself.

'Shut up!' – He said and laughed. – 'I won't do it again if you laugh with me.' – He said and 'frowned'

'I promise not to. I promise not to.' – Fast changed his mind. Merlin laughed.

'I thought so.' – He said. Now as they were in front of Gaius' door. They both took a deep breath as they entered.

Inside they saw Lady Morgana talking with Gaius. Sudden silence fell in the room as they entered. They looked at each other. Morgana looked scared. What was going on?

'Hello.' – Arthur said and entered the room.

'Good day Arthur!' – Morgana said and nodded to Merlin. – 'How are you?'

'Good, what about yourself?' – Politely asked he.

'Not very well.' – She looked at the healer. He nodded. – 'Come here. Both of you. I need to speak to you.'

'Is something wrong, My Lady?' – Merlin interrupted as he was sitting.

'May be. I had a dream.' – She said, as she was twisting her fingers. – 'A nightmare and it is not the first time I have it…'

'What do you mean?' – The Prince asked.

'I mean I had a dream about the same thing before, genius.' – She said and looked at him. He crew his eyes.

'I know. But what was that dream, that is so important, and you has something to do with us?' – He said and frowned.

'You see… couple week ago I had this dream.' – She took deep breath – 'I was on something like a meadow and you two were there too. – 'She pointed at them. – 'Arthur, you were on the ground and Merlin was leaning over you…. I think you….. you were dead…. – She fell silent. Merlin took the Prince's hand.

'Is there something else?' – He asked her.

'Yes.' – She nodded. – 'There was one strange woman. She was laughing, and then… then there was a shining blaze and then…. You' – She looked at the black haired boy. – 'You fell on Arthur, and everything went quiet. The woman was gone and you were…. Both… dead' – She ended her story and fell silent again.

'Oh…' – Arthur was able to say only. – 'And should this mean anything?'

'Some of Morgana's dreams had came true and that is why I think this is the case here.' – Gaius said.

'So you are telling me that Merlin and I are supposed to die in the soon future?' – Arthur said unbelieving.

'No… no…' - He said. – 'There is something else. You can change your destiny, but the question in how?'

'My Lady, do you remember anything from this woman's appearance?' – Merlin said looking a bit worried.

'Not much. But I know that she was pretty. He had white skin and red lips, and she looked a bit like a … witch' – She said and bit her lower lip. – 'Why are you asking?'

'The night….' – He stopped himself. Should he tell her that he had lost his magic, as she already knew that he once was able to practice it. He didn't see why not. – 'Remember I was a warlock once.'

'What do you want to say with 'once'?' – She asked frowning.

'I am not a one now. For regaining my memory I had to give all my magic powers.' – He said and pressed his lips.

'Oh.'

'Never mind that. The night I did the Last spell I had nightmares.' – He looked at Arthur, who was still holding his hand. – 'In all of them, there was a woman. A witch, who killed people, and that witch looked exactly like you describe her.'

'So that means that this witch may be the same.' – Morgana said.

'Wait, you told me that you had nightmares, but you didn't tell me someone was killed there.' – Arthur said and looked worried at Merlin's face. – 'Will you tell me now?' – He asked carefully.

'I don't see why not. Though there isn't much to tell.' – He said and fell silent for a while. – 'I had three dreams. In all of them there was that witch. In the first one she sent some fireball against me, and one of them got me. As I was on fire, I saw you come.' – He looked at the Prince. – 'But you didn't help me…. You went to the witch and kissed her… this is how the first one ended.' – Arthur just moved closer to him. He couldn't believe that Merlin was able to believe that he would kiss another person. – 'The second and the third were almost the same. In both of them someone I cared about died. In the 2nd one Gaius…. Was stabbed with some sort of knife…' – he fell silent again when he remembered what happened.

'Oh' - Gaius said.

'I am sorry, but that is what I remember.'

'No, it is nothing...' - He fell silent.

'What was the third dream?' - Arthur asked curious, though a bit worried.

'The third one... was about you' – He said and looked at the Prince. – 'It was dark, really dark. I was alone and then you came to me. Everything seemed to be alright, but then the witch came. She got us apart with some sort of spell. I tried to reach you, but couldn't because of something like invisible wall between us. It was unbreakable. Then she said another magic word and you fall on the ground.' – As he said that a small teat fell on his lap. – 'You died in front of my eyes, and I was unable to do anything. I tried it sure her, but couldn't. She disappeared…..' – He fell silent. – 'Then I woke up screaming. You have no idea how thankful I was when I understood it was all a dream, Arthur.' – He said and another tear fell. The Prince embraced him firmly and said.

'I will always be by your side.' – Then looked at the faces of Gaius and Morgana and said: - 'As now, when we have some sort of description of the witch, will we be able to find a way to defeat her?' – He asked looking quite serious.

'From what I heard about her appearance, I think that it is Nimway…' – Gaius said.

'Are you sure?' – Merlin asked.

'I fear that I am. She is the only witch who can be described like beautiful.'

Silence fell on the room. Everyone was thinking the same. When will she come? When will they die? Is this really going to happen? Why to them always? All those questions without answers were bothering the four of them.

…..

In her cave Nimway was looking at them. She smiled. Even though Merlin got him memory back, that didn't mean she has lost. No the victory would be hers. Sooner or later she was going to kill them both. Sooner or later Merlin and Arthur will be dead. With a simple wave of her hand the image disappeared.

**Hope you liked it ! ^^**


	18. Chapter 18

**AU: Hi again this is the ****18****th**** chapter of The Forgetting Curse. ****Hope you like it. **

**Sorry that the chapter is a bit shorter but I didn't have any time. **

**Let me know in a review what do you think of the story!**** Special thanks to ****kitkat2424 ****for her review. ****J**

**Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Love from me! ^^**

The days passed. Nothing about the witch has been found. The life in Camelot has been going on. No one was paying any attention to the four of them. They have looked everywhere and still haven't found anything. Not a single text, paragraph, sentence where Nimway's name have been mentioned.

Another boring afternoon was passing in the library, where Gaius, Morgana, Arthur and Merlin have been spending their time, since the unfortunate afternoon, when they talked for the first time about their dreams. Since then the conversations were almost identical, if they talked at all.

Suddenly Guinevere entered the room they were and after she caught her breath she said:

'Prince Arthur, the King wants to see you immediately?'

'Why? What is going on?' - He asked confused. From what he remembered the last time he was to see his so called father was when he asked for help, which for the record wasn't gave to him. What was he wanting how?

'I wasn't told why, Sire.' - She said with a bow. - 'I was sent to bring you immediately to him.'

'Then I shall come with you!' - He said and stood up. The others in the room stood up but he said firmly: - 'Just my manservant!' - Arthur didn't know if Gwen knew they were together, so he behaved like Merlin was nothing to him. But besides the raven haired boy had told her long ago he kept it formal too.

'Yes, Sire!' - He said, with calm voice. As they were walking to the throne hall, where the King was expecting them, not a word was said. The opened the door and there they saw the Head of the defense department and the Strategist.

'Father, you wanted to see me.' – The Prince said and the servants following him bowed when they entered the room.

'Yes, we might have a little problem.' – Uther said and frowned as usual to the view of his son and his manservant.

'What is it?' – He asked shortly, it was obvious that he doesn't want to be there.

'In the Lower Lands, someone or more likely something, is terrorizing the villagers. I want you and some knight to go, see that the creature is and kill it no matter if human or beast.' – The King said and looked down. The next thing he did was to wave his hand meaning that he wants everybody out. As Arthur and Merlin were walking out of the room with a bow he said. – 'Not you.' - The two of them stopped. Before they entered the room The Prince asked the raven haired boy to stay with him till the end of their meeting.

'Anything else?' – Arthur asked.

'You can walk out!' – He turned to Merlin.

'He'll stay as long as I do.' – Arthur said assailant.

'This is an order. I want to talk to you in private.' – Hearing this Merlin took a few steps back, bowed and walked out of the room, leaving no time for Arthur to speak. He knew what and when to do and he didn't want to get in the king's way. So he obeyed.

'What is this so important thing you want to talk about with me, Father?' – He said and stressed the last few words.

'I want to tell you my decision.' – He started. – 'About you.'

'What do you want to say?' – The Prince asked frowning.

'There is one fact about you that is bothering me.' – The king said. Immediately Arthur understood that they were going to talk about the fact that he was gay. – 'I decided that I don't want such people in my Kingdom.'

'So you are pursuing me out of Camelot?' – He asked. He was a bit shocked. On one hand, he had been here all his life. But when he gave it a thought, this was the place where he was unhappy, until the moment he met Merlin.

'And…' – He said firmly. – 'I am taking your statute of a 'prince'. – He finished and turned to the window. The Prince's jaw dropped.

'And… and who is going to be the future king of Camelot?' – He just asked.

'One that certainly is more worthy that you!' – He said coldly. – 'Now you may go.'

'One last question: When are you going to take off my statute?'

'Right after you return from the fight in the Lower Lands.' – Arthur heard that, but remained calm. He wasn't going to say anything to Merlin, until it was necessary. He walked out of the room.

….A few minutes earlier.

'What happened?' – Gwen asked, seeing only Merlin out of the room.

'Nothing, he just told me to walk out of the room.' – He explained. – 'How are you?' – The boy was a bit worried, so he changed the subject.

'Fine, but what do you think this creature is?' – She asked him curious as always.

'I don't know. The king didn't say anything about what harm was done on the villagers, nor if anyone has seen this thing.' – He said and leaned his back on the door. He wondered what was so important thing that Uther wanted to talk with the Prince in private.

'Are you going with him?' – Gwen asked, leaning next to him.

'Of course. Destiny remember?' – He smiled. It was nice to have someone who knows everything about you. It is better than a diary.

'Oh…' – She was unable to tell anything else, because right in this moment Arthur walked out of the Throne Hall. He wasn't looking quite good, may be a bit sad, like a child.

'What happened.' – Merlin asked and stepped towards him.

'Nothing. I should prepare to go. The knights and I are setting off first thing in the morning.' – He said and started to talk. Something was had gone wrong the other boy thought.

'Wait, why did you say 'the knights and I', I am coming too. You know that right.' – He said and held Arthur by the hand.

'No. It is too dangerous. Besides, we don't know what are we facing.' – He said and continued walking.

'I don't understand. I have been to your other of your so called missions. I can handle it.' – Merlin said and looked really determinate.

'No means no, I don't want you to get hurt.' – Arthur said. After thinking for a few second the boy said.

'Fine, but at least I will be there tomorrow to send you.' – They continued walking in silence. – Do you have any idea what are you going to face?'

'Not really. My father...' – He fell silent for a moment. – 'Haven't told me anything special, just that people have been terrorized. Nothing more.'

'Arthur.' – Merlin stepped in front of him. – 'What happened?'

'What do you mean?' – He asked, trying to sound confused, no matter if he knew exactly what was he talking about.

'When I exited the hall, what happened inside? You didn't look sad before I left. What did your father told you?' –Merlin asked, placing his hands on the waist of the Prince, cutting his way.

'Nothing. He just told me something, but I don't want to think of it now.' – He answered looking down.

'What?' – Merlin lifted his chin with the tips of his hand.

'Look, I promise to tell you after I come back, alright?' – His eyes looked like he was going to cry. Seeing that Merlin did the one thing that ran though his mind. He kissed the Prince on the lips and felt the warmth between them. He loved him. He loved kissing him, and Arthur was very wrong if he thought, he would be left to go alone to fight that monster.

'Let's go.'- The blond said after he broke the kiss. – 'It is getting late. And tomorrow I will be going early in the morning.' – Merlin just nodded and they both walked silently to the Prince's chambers where after another short kiss they told each other 'good night' and 'I love you' and went to their own beds.

….

Merlin entered the healers and saw there Lady Morgana and Gaius still looking at some books. In the evening, when the library closed they moved the search here and continued. When they heard him enter they both jumped.

'Merlin!' – Morgana said. – 'What happened? Where is Arthur?'

'The king wanted to talk with him and now he went to bed.' – He said shortly and sat on a chair.

'What did Uther wanted? Had something happened?' – Gaius asked a bit worried.

'Well there is some sort of creature in the Lower Lands that is hurting the people there and he want the Prince to find out what it was and to get it killed.' – He said and leaned his hand on the table. Suddenly he felt really tired.

'I guess the both of you are setting off first thing tomorrow?' – Morgana asked.

'No. Arthur wants to go alone, but he will not have this chance.'

'What do you mean?' – Gaius asked, sensing where the thing were going.

'I mean that I am going after him. Tomorrow morning when he goes I will take after his tracks about fifteen minutes later.' – The boy explained.

'Why doesn't he want you to go with him.' – The healer asked.

'He said it was too dangerous, but that wouldn't stop me.' – Merlin said. – 'And I beg you not to tell him, or anyone.'

'Of course.' – Gaius said.

'Morgana, I can count on you, right?' – He asked.

'Yes, of course.' – She fell silent for a moment. – 'I am coming with you. You might need some back up.'

'No, you cannot. The king is going to send people after you.' – The boy said and shook his head.

'It is not a question.' – Firmly she said. – 'I will ride next to you.'

'Fine. But I don't want you to get hurt.' – he said, he was too tired to argue with her. – 'I am going to sleep. Good night.' – Before he entered his room said. – 'My Lady, Gaius.' – And then closed the door. He sprawled himself on the bed and not too long after that he was in the dreamless sleep.

**Hope you liked it. ^^**


	19. Chapter 19

**AU: Hi again this is the ****19****th**** chapter of The Forgetting Curse. ****Hope you like it. **

**I'm sorry that I didn't post yesterday. I couldn't find time to write at all. But that's why the today's one is a bit longer. **

**In this one I used some mythological creatures, hope you don't mind.^^**

**Let me know in a review what do you think of the story!****J**

**Love from me! ^^**

Early in the next morning Merlin opened his eyes. He stood up. Looking through the window he saw it was about half on hour before sunrise. He stood up and dressed. He put on him blue neckerchief, then he opened the door vary careful. Looking in the front room, he saw only Gaius, who was sleeping. He walked forward and started to prepare his things. Seeing his bag he blinked his eyes and tried to make it come to him. It didn't moved. After trying again he got the thought that he isn't magical anymore. Since he lost that ability of his, he was doing fine, nobody could deny that. But in moments like these when he wanted to do something the easy way, he was feeling like a part of him was gone, which is not s very wrong thing when you think if it. He went to the corner where it was and took it from there, when normal way, the hard one. Finally after twenty minutes he was ready.

His plan was going nicely. He brought up the thought the he would be there when Arthur went away, but right after that, he was going to go to the healers, take his bag and then he and unfortunately Lady Morgana were going after them. But there was something bothering him. Something about what will happen in the Lower Lands. Merlin didn't know what it was, but it gave him the creeps.

The time to go came rapidly. The Prince was going to leave by sunrise. Merlin got an idea. He went in his room and put his hand under the pillow. It was there. The talisman. Before he departed for Camelot him Mother had gave this to him. It was against evil eyes and for luck. Since then the black haired boy kept it with him. He decided that he want to give it to Arthur mostly because of the feeling he had.

Merlin chose not to wake Gaius, so he quietly made his way through the room. Closing the door on the outside it make a giant squeak. He compressed his eyes, thinking it had woke the healer. Fortunately it hadn't. He realized his breath and a second later he heard a voice behind him that made him jump:

'Good morning Merlin!' - Morgana said.

'Lady Morgana, what are you doing here so early?' - Merlin asked thinking what was it for her to scare the crap out if him.

'I wanted to ask you something?' – She said.

'Are you still insisting on coming with me, My Lady?' – He asked and raised his eyebrows.

'Yes.' – She snapped. – 'When are ye going to head off?'

'After about ten minutes after Arthur is gone.' – The raven haired boy said. After a moment he got the idea that the Prince is going now. – 'I must go. He will soon he on his way and I want to tell goodbye to him.' – He said.

'I will come with you. I want him to see that I will be staying here too.' – Morgana said. They walked in silence about five minutes. When they got to the doors that were exit of the palace lands there he saw Arthur and four other knights on their horses ready to go. When the Prince saw Merlin coming he got of his horse and walked to him.

'Good morning, Sire.' – Merlin said and come really close to him. He didn't want the others to hear what he was going to say. He took his hand.

'Good morning, love.' – Not very cheerfully, but yet kind said he. – 'What is that?' – He added when he saw the amulet in the boy's hands.

'This is something I want to give to you.' – He said and handed it to him. Looking at the small blue stone covered with little black lines. The Prince s – 'My mother gave it to me, before I came here. She said it brings luck, and it is true.' – He fell silent.

'How do you know?' – Arthur frowned at bit.

'I met you which makes me the luckiest man alive.' – He said and smiled. He rose on his tiptoes and kissed the Prince. The kiss was warm, gentle and not very passionate, because thinking of how many people were looking at them, Merlin got a bit embarrassed, so he pulled away quickly. – 'I wish you luck…..'

'Thank you.' – He said and smiled to him.

'Arthur… I love you.' – Merlin said and finally let his hand go. Watching how the Royal Prince leaves made him feel a bit sad, but knowing that he is going to follow him, gave more confidence to the boy.

In the back, Morgana was frowning. Not at the view of seeing that they kissed. She had a dream last night, she knew that Merlin and Arthur were in it, but couldn't tell what they were doing until now. The moment they kissed, she got the strange feeling she had seen it before. The king's ward thought of her dream immediately. Now she had a strange feeling inside her. Something was going to happen in the Lower Lands. She knew that. Something really bad was going to happen. But Morgana decided that she won't be telling Merlin. She didn't want to worry him, he was worried enough without that in his head.

Not realizing how much time she had spent staring blankly at the place where the both of them were she jumped when the raven haired boy touched her shoulder, handing to her the bridle rain of the horse she was going to ride.

'Oh.' – She said.

'I am sorry to startle you, My Lady.' – Merlin apologized.

'Please, there is no need to address me like that. For now on I will be Morgana, because I won't be able to handle the following days hearing only my title.' – She said and got on her horse.

'As you wish.' – He said and did the same.

'Before how much time did Arthur leave?'

'About fifteen minutes, we will be fine.' – He answered and ran a hand through his hair. Looking back to see if anyone was watching them, he spurred on his horse and Camelot left behind their backs. The rode in silence for more than an hour. In about every ten minutes Merlin went into gallop to see if they were in the right direction. For the best knights that Camelot had, they were pretty deaf to what was going on behind them. Thought being as silent as possible, the raven haired boy still made some noise and yet none of them turned back. He was able to see that Arthur was at the front, he was talking with the knight next to him. Probably about what was that creature and how they were going to kill it? But even if Merlin knew that the Prince was loyal to him, in his mind he was thinking if he didn't wanted him to come for a reason, so he could catch a break from his presence. The boy made sure those thought, remained safe in the bottom of his mind, because he was getting jealous of Arthur.

…

Looking at all this in her cave Nimway smiled. Everything was going according to plan. They would be both there. In three days they were going to be in her hands. They were going to be dead. Even if her Nameless Beast failed, Merlin didn't have his powers so he was more than useless in battle. Nimway smiled again.

…

Up in the front Arthur was looking around. He hadn't seen anything bothering, but they were less than one hundred miles away from the palace. He has been silent for the last few minutes. In his mind occurred the events from yesterday, the talk with the King. He wanted him out of Camelot. What was he going to do? Where was he going to go? Nothing came in his mind. Will Merlin want to come with him? Could he live without the raven haired boy? Questions like these were passing through his mind. He had no answer to them. What was he going to do? He didn't want to think about it.

And there was something that got his attention. Looking at the trees around him, he saw something really strange.

'What is that?' – He asked and got of his horse. Taking a closer look he realized it was something like snakes skin, but much more solid and thick.

'I don't know, sire?' – Said one of the knights. The thing was about three meters wide and seven meters long.

'Do you think it belongs to the creature we are after?' – Another one asked.

'I don't know, but I want you to take a sample. When we arrive I am going to show it to the local people to see if they can recognize it.' – He said. About five minutes later the knights reported that they were ready to go. Back on his horse he was wondering what this thing was. He was sure it was to non ordinary animal and wanted to know what it was.

….

In the back Merlin was wondering what was going on, and what was that thing the Prince was looking at. He was him frowning; it was something big and thick from what he was able to see. When they took off Merlin jumped from his horse and holding the rains in one hand, he came near the thing.

Running his hand through the material he realized that he hasn't seen anything like it. It was rough and really dark green.

'What should this be?' - Morgana asked frowning.

'It looks like some kind of snake's skin.' - Merlin said. He was on his knees and took out a small knife from his belt.

'Do you know the kind of snake?'

'I haven't seen anything like it before...' - He fell silent. The boy was thinking what is this creature?

'Come on!' - She said and touched his shoulder. - 'We are going to lose the knights.'

'Alright!' - He said and got on his horse. They continued riding in silence. And what were they supposes to talk about. They both were worried and had a strange feeling, but didn't want to get the other one troubled. Both of them were thinking the same thing. Something was going to happen in the Lower Lands, but they both didn't know what.

Soon it the light started the disappear. Dusk was lowering down above the forest. Looking forward Merlin could see the Prince and the knights were setting down. They started a fire and sat around it. He saw Arthur taking out a map. The raven haired boy wasn't aware of that. They looked at it. He saw him frowning. What was it? Merlin asked himself. Not very long after that they went to sleep.

Merlin got an idea. He wanted to know what this creature was. Looking at Morgana he smirked.

'What are you up to?' - She asked.

'Do you want to know what that creature is?' - He just asked.

'Yes, of course.'

'Then give me a minute and get ready to go.' - The raven haired boy said and turned around, bolting it to the place where the group was sleeping. He moved below his breath. They were about fifty yards away, so it took them a bit more than a few minutes. Slowly he moved to the place where the map was. Unusual for him, the Prince didn't let anyone to guard them. But as Merlin thought the map was placed near his head.

The boy took the last few meters. He was already in the so called camp. Directing to the place where Arthur was. Looking at him Merlin again realized how much he loved the blond. Seeing him so calm, like a child, he again realized that he was more than handsome. The boy got on his knees, he was seeing the chart, but it was on the inner side, closer to the fire. He had to be very careful, as he was going to bend over the Prince in order to get it. Very slowly, careful not to wake him he placed first one then his second hand. The map was less than fifteen inches from his left hand, he moved again really tardy, but he pushed a bit Arthur's armour. It made really harsh noise. The Prince moved a bit and groaned. "Shit!" Merlin thought. He would totally be screwed if Arthur woke up. After less than a second the map was in his hands. Now he had to move back. Here was the hard part. He carried his body back. His heart was beating fast as hell. He felt like the blond sensed his presence. He moved again, this time the Prince frowned as he was asleep. He opened his eyes very slightly. Merlin was still on his knees next to him. He froze when he saw him move. What was he going to do? Arthur frowned again, thinking it is impossible for his lover to be here. And then Merlin got an idea. It came to him that a few weeks before he lost his memory, Arthur was suffering from bad dreams and the only way he got to sleep was when Merlin sang to him. Now he didn't want to wake the other knights so he just hummed to him. The song was easy and after less than a minute the blond closed his eyes and hanged his head in the 'pillow'. Merlin finally was able to let his breath down. He stepped a few meters back and took a closer look at the map. He was that the place they were was crossed and the one they had to go was circled. The marks weren't so apart from each other. The boy took out the piece of paper he carried and then fast redrew the map. He knew that the knights didn't have other one so if he took this one they might get lost and that is why he returned it to its place. Before he went back to Morgana, he placed a soft kiss on Arthur's forehead. The Prince just smiled in his dream.

With the copy of the map, they'd be in the village before the group was.

'What took you so long?' - Morgana asked. Even if she was looking all the time she was still polite.

'I was that close from waking the Prince.' - He said and petted his horse. - 'Are we ready to go?'

'As soon as you are.' - She said and in the next moment she saw how the boy was mounting his horse, seeing that Morgana followed his lead. – 'Where are we going?'

'The map shows that we have to travel to the south for the next most probably ten hours.' – he answered. Looking at the place where the knights were camping Merlin smiled. They continued traveling. The night was getting colder and the king's ward pulled her hood. When the raven haired boy gave it a thought, he didn't consider that fact the she might want to sleep or be tired. As though they had traveled all day she really might need some rest. – 'Lady Morgana, I forgot to ask if you are tired…'

'I am not.' – She answered shortly, thought she longed for sleep. Riding all day has never been one of her favorite things to do.

'Are you sure? I mean, even if I want to get the Lower Lands fast, I don't want you to get overworked.' – He said and pressed his lips.

'I will be fine, but when we get there I will certainly need some sleep.' – Morgana said and smiled.

'Alright. If you are sure.' – Going silent for a moment Merlin took a look at the map. They had to go through a forest and some mountains. He was hoping that they would not meet anything on their way. Without the Prince's group in front of them, they had to do the fighting and he was not sure enough if he would be capable of doing such thing. Even if he had 'trained' with Arthur, he was the one who got most of the hits and everything was easier for him before. He closed his eyes. The boy hated to think of before, when he got magic. Everything was easier for him then, but that didn't matter now, because the past was past and nothing could be changed, ever.

'What are you thinking of?' – Morgana asked after another half an hour silence.

'Nothing much…' – Merlin answered and kept silent. He was feeling perfectly fine with it, even if it was a bit awkward. Hours were passing. Nothing unusual was seen and then suddenly a loud noise was heard.

'What was that?' – She asked.

'I have no idea.' – Merlin said and looked around. He couldn't see anything in front of him. The noise was heard again. Now he looked up and saw a gigantic bird like creature. It was something between an eagle and… he couldn't tell what. He peered into the darkness above him, seeing the creature flying down to them. Now he could recognize what was its head. A human head, an ugly woman's head, from which the noise or more likely the screams have been heart. This creature was a harpy. Merlin had read for them. But this creature wasn't seen from centuries ago. How did it manage to survive? It was pursued and killed. There were many documents showing that such creature couldn't exist anymore.

'Merlin…' – The girl said with scared voice which told the boy that she had seen the head of this creature. – 'What are we going to do?'

'I will think of something.' – He said and gulped. – 'I want you to get away from here. Ride only in that direction until you get to a road fork. There we will meet' – He said and pointed to his left.

'There is no way I will leave you alone. Besides if I get lost or killed by other of these creatures what are you going to do?' – She asked, the fear in her voice was bigger than ever.

'I don't know, but there isn't anything that you can do here, except if you know how to kill a harpy.' – He said and turned his head towards her. He saw how frightened she was.

'Promise me, you will handle this creature.'

'I am not sure, but if I don't come to the road fork until sunrise, follow the road to the right.' – He said. – 'He will take you to the Lower Lands, where you can wait for Arthur to come.' – Saying his name Merlin's heart squeezed, what if he was never to see him again. What if he died here without being able to look into his eyes for the last time? Merlin rapidly removed these thoughts from his head. Now it wasn't the time for self-regret. He had to think how to kill a harpy. – 'Go!' – He said to Morgana. Right after that the monster attacked.

**Hope you liked it! ^^**


	20. Chapter 20

**AU: Hi again this is the ****18****th**** chapter of The Forgetting Curse. ****Hope you like it. **

**Sorry that the chapter is a bit shorter but I didn't have any time. **

**Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Love from me! ^^**

He had to think how to kill a harpy. – 'Go!' – He said to Morgana. Right after that the monster attacked. He searched his in his mind. Nothing came out of there. He just remembered he had read something about harpies. Let him see, he knew they were mythological creatures, he knew about their appearance, he knew they were able to kill you and he remembered that in one of Gaius' book he had read something about how to defeat one.

The creature rushed rapidly at him. He spurs out his horse and moved so it missed. He looked around him. There was nothing but woods and twigs around him. What was he going to do? The let his hand fall in the saddle incidentally, he found the sward he had completely forgot about. Merlin drew it and pointed the harpy with him. The monster just screamed as it attacked again. He was able to transfix it, but nothing happened, it continued flying around him. The raven haired boy couldn't understand what was going on. So far he knew that everything that has been stabbed so brutally must at least bleed. The Harpy attacked again. He wasn't so lucky this time. It jabbed its beak in his arm and he fell from the horse. His forearm was bleeding lavishly. He was on the ground and he looked around him. The harpy was in no sight. Merlin looked at his arm; the wound was big, about ten centimeters.

Suddenly the creature was back. Gazing at the ground he didn't see his sword. The distance between them was getting smaller with each second passed. Merlin wasn't able to do anything; he was going to die there. To die without seeing Arthur for the last time, to die alone in the woods torn apart by a harpy and what was the Prince going to do when he reached this point of his trip. He couldn't be able to do anything against the monster, because a sword couldn't kill it. The boy's eyes watered. He took a deep breath and prepared for the biggest pain in his life. As he was on the ground he lifted his arm in front of his face and when the thing came and touched his bare arm, it screamed as if it was hurt. Merlin opened his eyes, he saw the harpy a few meters away from him. Her face looked like it was burned. But from what? He thought. He hadn't done anything. As he couldn't use magic, and there was no one around this version was impossible.

The harpy came against him again, now more disgusting than ever. He decided that he has nothing to lose and tried touching it. Steam came from where he touched it. Merlin had found what was responsible for the burning traces on her face. It was him. He hit her again, now with more power and confidence. The harpy screamed as it was stepping back. Finally fire started on the place where his hand has been for more than a second. The creature burned so rapid that the raven haired boy couldn't even realized what he had done. Within a few minutes the harpy was gone. All that was left from here was ashes that soon were interspersed among the air, by the wind. Merlin afforded a smiled. Even though he didn't know how he defeated the creature, he was still proud of himself for doing it.

He looked at the sky. It was almost down. His horse was still around him. The animal was scared to death, but it still was next to its owner and the boy thanked god for that. He mounted it and rode to the south, where he and Lady Morgana were meant to meet.

….

Morgana was waiting on the road fork just as she was told to. She was on the edge of her nerves. What if Merlin didn't show up? What was she going to do? How was she going to explain to Arthur how and why was she in the Lower Lands and when they returned back to Camelot, the fact the Merlin was not there. She was twisting her fingers and in every couple of second she was looking around to see if the raven haired boy was coming from somewhere. The king's ward was looking awful. Although she let the horse sleep, she was much more tired. She longed for her night rest.

It was moments before sunrise when she heard some strange noises. She was on the ground, leaned back on the sleeping horse. Not even realizing it she was in light dreamless sleep. When she heard hoofs she jumped. Gazing around, she saw Merlin coming on a horse. Taking a closer look at him she saw that his shirt was ripped on the left sleeve. What had happened?

'Merlin!' – She said and stood from the ground, walking towards him. – 'What happened?'

'I…I don't know exactly.' – He said and got of the animal. – 'Was everything fine, while you waited?' – he asked and even if he was tired and hurt, he still knew that his should be caring more about the king' ward than himself.

'I was fine.' – She answered and touched his hand. – 'You are hurt.' –She said and pulled him to the place where her horse was. They sat and she took a closer look at the wound.

'What are you doing?' – The boy asked.

'Somebody has to tie up you sore.' – Morgana said and after a moment added. – 'I will need you to take off your shirt.' – Doing as he was told, he felt much pain as he was moving his forearm.

'Ouch.' – He said. The wound was awful. Seeing it Morgana made face. – 'Is it that bad?' – He asked and raised his eyebrows.

'Well, I don't want to lie to you. It couldn't have been worse.' – She said and gave him a sad smile. She stood up and walked to the saddle, from there she took canteen with water and poured some on the wound. Merlin clenched his eyes and teeth as he felt the water run through the hurt place. After removing the blood from there, the sore turned out to be not that big. Morgana tore some of her clothing and muffled it around his arm, carefully making a knot at the centre. – 'There you go.' – She said and petted his arm.

'I think we should go now. The Prince and the knight will be soon woke and on their way. If we want to get to the Lower Lands before them, we must be going.' – Merlin said as he was struggling into his blue shirt.

'Fine' – Morgana said. – 'Tell me how did you beat that thing?' – They were now on their horses, ready to go. The boy looked at her and said.

'It was really strange…' – He fell silent.

'In what way?'

'Well, when I touched the harpy, it was a harpy, it got burned.' – He said and looked down at his hands. – 'But I don't know why…'

'What were you thinking?' – She asked. Morgana knew some things about weird event. She knew that they could be cause even by a thought, if it was strong and pure.

'How am I going to die?' – He said and smiled silly.

'No. What were you really thinking? Take a moment and remember.' – She said. Taking himself back to the moment, even if he didn't like it, Merlin just now realized that though the whole time he was thinking about Arthur. And he even didn't think it was strange or anything. He knew that the Prince was the only thing he cared about, the only thing that could give him powers to do anything.

'Arthur… I was thinking about him.' – He said and smiled to himself.

'There it is, just as I thought.'

'What do you mean?' – He asked frowning.

'I mean, that this is the reason you could burn the harpy. Arthur. From what I read, weird things can happen from very strong thought and I am sure yours was one like that.' – Morgana said and looked at it.

'Do you really believe that?'

'Why not? Do you have any other better explanation?' – She said.

'No, but could a single thought really to such thing?' – He and frowned again. Was it really possible, that Arthur protected him? Merlin felt warmth on his cheeks. His heart always raised its beats when it came to the Prince. From the first moment he saw him right until now he was always excited about him.

'Yes. I do believe.' – She smiled at him. – 'And I am sure you love Arthur enough to be able to do such thing.' – She said and after a moment added. – 'Now, let's go. We have a Land so save.' – And with this she put her horse on the spurs to gallop. Merlin followed her, thinking that when she said was really true.

Fortunately for them they had got pass the hardest part of their journey. They had to pass about five more hours a road and they wound be in the so called Lower Land. They were riding in silent, but there wasn't much they could talk about.

…

The time was passing, so were the miles they left behind. Finally they were entering the village, that looked more than awful. The streets were almost empty and even if there was someone out, he was fast to go home, where he thought it was safe. The slowed down the horses and not they were walking and looking around to talk with anyone. Merlin saw am old woman with a walking stick. He got of his horse, walked to her and asked:

'Hello. What is going on here?' – His voice was a bit tense. When he saw the woman's worn out face, his eyes softened.

'Everyone is gone. Everyone disappeared.' – She said quietly and looked at the boy with a hidden beg for help in her eyes.

'What had happened here?' - He asked again. – 'What do you mean 'gone'?'

'The Nameless Beast is what happened.' – She said with fear in her eyes.

'What is that thing?' – Never before had Merlin heard of such creature.

'Come on inside. Here is not safe.' – She said and pointed the near house. – 'Your friend is to come as well.' – Nodding to Morgana, the raven haired boy followed the woman.

Entering her house, he looked around. It looked well, but it was nothing special. The woman nodded to them to sit and the near bed and went to the kitchen to take some drinks, even if Merlin had tried to convince her not to. When she returned the king's ward asked.

'What is your name?' – Her voice was calm.

'Eurina.' – She answered and looked at her hand.

'Tell me, Eurina, what happened to this place?' – She asked.

'As I told the young man, The Nameless Beast is what happened…' – Her voice broke down.

'What is that thing?' – She asked again.

'It is a creature from the bottom of Hell.' – Eurina said and fear appeared in her eyes.

**Hope you liked it! ^^**


	21. Chapter 21

**AU: Hi again this is the ****18****th**** chapter of The Forgetting Curse. **

**Thanks to SPN-Mel for her review! ^^**

**I think that this will be the beginning of the end. In the next 3 chapters I hope to finish it. ****Let me know in a review what do you think of the story!**

**Hope you like it. **

**Love from me! ^^**

The Nameless Beast is what happened…' – Her voice broke down.

'What is that thing?' – She asked again.

'It is a creature from the bottom of Hell.' – Eurina said and fear appeared in her eyes.

'Tell me more about this creature.' - Morgana said and sat next to the woman leaving her cup on the little table in front of them.

'It started a few days ago, buy it seems like it has been ages.' - She fell silent

'Why?' - Merlin interrupted.

'On one normal afternoon... everything was fine, when suddenly the Beast appeared…' – Her voice cracked. – 'It was awful, and everything happened so rapid. In one minute there were people smiling and in the other blood covered the walls. It was flying around, grasping people, tearing them apart in front of their children eyes. There were screams everywhere….' - She fell silent.

'Oh my...' – Morgana whispered.

'Has anyone tried to battle it?' – Merlin asked softly.

'Every man in age that was able to fight tried to beat it. None of them returned…' – A tear fell from Eurina's eyes. – 'I was a wife and mother, now I just want this thing to go.'

'We will make it.' – Merlin said firmly. He was sure that they will find a way. When Arthur comes, they will talk. He will find a way.

'I now doubt that anyone can help…' – She was desperate. – 'We asked for help from Camelot… no one came.' - The raven haired boy wasn't sure if they were to tell her that he and Morgana were from there, because how was he going to explain the Prince's appearance.

'I am sure they will come.' – Morgana said. Apparently she was thinking the same.

'When? When we are all gone?' – She said and shook her head. – 'They are too selfish to come.'

'No.' – Rapidly said Merlin. – 'They are not.' – He didn't know what happened to him. He almost yelled at the old lady. – 'I am sorry.' – He apologized and on the other side of the table the king's ward gave him a strange looks saying mutely "What on earth?" he just smiled apologetically.

'Tell me, can you describe me how did it look?' – She said.

'It was several meters big and wide about three or four. I cannot tell exactly. It had wings but it had no legs. On the ground it moved like a snail.' – She said. – 'His upper body was strange, I wasn't able to take a good look, it looked like a snake's head, but it had arms. This is all I remember.' – She said and looked down. He guests were thinking about what she said. None of them had heard of such beast. Merlin wasn't sure if it was even able to exist.

'Has anyone ever seen anything like this creature before?' – He asked. Eurina just shook her head.

…

In the forest Arthur was just at the place where his lover had fought with the harpy. He was feeling quite strange; last night he had a dream about something weird. He imagined that Merlin was there and took the map, but as if it was there in the morning when he woke up, he again realized that there noting like this could happen. He was safe and sound in Camelot and the Prince longed to see him, even if they had been apart just for one day.

They were on their way to the road fork and as they were passing some trees and plants he noticed that most of them had dark red marks on them. He made a gesture telling the knights so stop. He jumped of his horse and went to one of these marked leaves. He took it and smelled it. It smelled like dried up blood. What was going on? He asked himself. Saying nothing, he got on his horse again and spurred it into gallop. He was thinking that if the blood marks started from here, what it was going to be in the village they were going to. Followed by the knights they were riding with the wind.

A few hours later, they were almost at the entrance of the Lower Lands, but since they passed the road fork, no blood was seen. Arthur was confused. How was it possible? As they were at the gates of the village they saw no body. Not a single man was walking around the streets. He dismounted the horse and jogged along the place. He looked in through a window. He saw no body. After looking at the second, the third and fourth and saw the same, he told the knights to tramp and see if they will find someone.

The next house he was to look at he was people inside. This was Eurina's house. The door was a couple of meters away from him, but there was something strange there. He couldn't see them very good, because they were turned against the window, but he thought he saw someone he knew. No, this is not possible; he is back safe at home. This back, this hair the way the boy was standing was so familiar to him; this boy looked so much like Merlin. He rushed at the door, even if he knew his mind was just playing tricks on him, his heart rose its beating.

Inside Eurina's eyes widened, there were people outside. A knight was looking through her window. Was this even possible.

'There are people outside. You were right!' – She said with hope in her voice.

'People?' – Merlin sounded confused. It was almost impossible for Arthur to be here so soon. His mind was working fast. – 'Can you hide us?' – He asked rapidly, his voice sounded worried.

'Why? What is going on?' – The old lady asked.

'I can tell you later, now please, can you hide us.' – Morgana interrupted. The king's ward also knew that if the knights knew of the fact that they are here it wouldn't turn out good. Then the woman nodded.

'Come after me.' – She said and got out of the room. She opened a door and told them. – 'This is the basement. If you need to get outside, you can push the wooden crates in the back of the room. They will open a tunnel leading outside the village, but I don't recommend it. It hasn't been used for years.' – She told them and before they left down Merlin said:

'Thank you, I promise we will be back as soon as possible.' – And then Eurina closed the door beside them.

Arthur was just knocking at the door as she was returning to the room. She was wondering if she was to tell him about her guests. She decided not to, because it they were trying to escape from them, she should tell them. Opening the door she said:

'Good day… Can I help you?' – Her voice was confused.

'Hello, I am Prince Arthur of Camelot.' – He said with pride.

'Oh. You are here to help, is that so?' – There was some relief in her voice when she understood how was in front of her.

'Can I come in? I want to talk with you, can I?' – He said.

'Oh, come in then.' – She said and opened the door widely.

'Thank you.' – Entering the house, he didn't saw anyone in the main room. – 'Where did they go?'

'Where did who go?' – Eurina asked even more confused/

'There were people in this room. I saw them from outside.' - Arthur said, his eyes strained, he didn't understand how could this happen. He was sure that the woman was not alone in the house but he could miss the fact that there was no one around.

'I am sorry, Sire. There is no one here.' – The old lady said and gave him a light smile.

'Are you sure?' – He asked and when she nodded, he decided that he must have been mistaken. – 'However, I want to talk to you.'

'Alright.'

'Before two days in the castle of Camelot had been sent people to ask for help. They said that the villagers have been terrorized.' – He broke off for a second. – 'What is the creature that harms you.'

'It is called a Nameless Beast.' – She said and pressed her lips. She was going to have to tell the story again. The Prince asked the same questions as the travelers from before. She told him the same things. He hadn't heard of the beast too and he also didn't know what to do.

'Why is this creature called like that, Nameless'.' – He asked.

'It is not very easy to explain, because of it's horrible nature and appearance, it was not given a name from many centuries ago.' – She tried to expound it to him.

'Do you have anyone that I can talk to about how to fight it?' – He asked and stood up from the chair.

'There are several men in the inner part of the village, but they are not very capable for fighting.' – She said and pressed her lips.

'Lead me to them, please.' – He said.

…

Merlin moved the crates and opened the tunnel. A not very big dusty hole opened. It was big enough, so he and Morgana were able to move in, one after another. Merlin was in the front will a torch, the slightly enlightened the road they were walking on. Not too long after that they were out of there. They walked out of there, looking as they had been in a chimney.

'What are we going to do now?' – Morgana asked and sat on the ground.

'I don't know, but I think that we should understand what Arthur is going to do.' – He said and joined her.

'And how are we going to do that?' – She asked. – 'As we are not to tell or show ourselves to them.'

'I don't know yet. I think if we disguise…' – He fell silent.

'In what?' – The king's ward asked and raised her eyebrows.

'You are not helping, just for the information.'

'What am I supposed to do?'

'I don't know. Be more supportive…., the other option is to wait here and see what happens.' – He said and looked towards the village. – 'What do you think?'

'This or that way we will know what they are going to do. I propose that we wait here until the beast attacks, and then we move closer to the village. We watch as they fight and win and then we go home. What do you think?' – She said and gave him a light smile.

'I hoped that you said this. I mean I have been to such trips before, but then I helped him in some way. I always was incognito. He never knew I was there and I was always back in Camelot before he was and he never doubted that I ever left the place.' – He said and smiled to himself remembering how many times he had save Arthur's life. – 'But back then I had my magic and now as I don't I don't see how can I be helpful….' – He fell silent.

'Don't worry. Everything will be alright.' – Morgana petted him back. – 'Come on, we have to find a place to hide, if we are seen up here, we might have problems.' – they stood up and just a few meters away from the place they were, they found a gigantic tree wide more than four meter. They decided that it will be enough for now.

They didn't have to wait much before something happened. About an hour after they sat under the oak tree and heard slash of wings. It was the beast. Morgana and Merlin looked at each other. It was time.

**Hope you liked it! ^^**


	22. Chapter 22

**AU: Hi again this is the ****22****th**** chapter of The Forgetting Curse. ****Hope you like it. **

**Let me know in a review what do you think of the story!****J**

**Love from me! ^^**

Merlin and Morgana ran down the valley to the village unseen by the people down there. As they saw the Nameless Beast flying right to the central square, where the knights were gathered in a circle. The moment they hid behind a house, the king's ward said:

'Merlin, remember, don't get involved until it is absolutely necessary!' – She whispered to him just as the monster was letting down to the group.

'I won't!' – He said, but want very sure if he was frank.

In the center of the square Arthur was looking directly into the Beast. It wasn't a pretty picture. He saw it coming and as it was above the, with one wave of his hand it brought down all of them. He sensed the ground cold and hard. His sward was just a few feet away from him. He stretched and took it. Standing up he said:

'Regroup!' – And rapidly the knights formed ring again. He saw the creature now on the ground creeping at them. He had never seen such thing before. It looked exactly as they described it. His body like a snake, but it had arms and wings. The Prince took a few steps towards it blowing with his sword. He missed and then got an idea: - 'Surround it!' – He said and the knights obeyed. – 'Now attack!' – He screamed, thinking this way they wound be able to beat it easier. He was wrong.

The Nameless Beast moved in something like a circle and simply got them on the ground with its tail. Now it made its way to one of the knights called Jason. His eyes were full with fear as he saw it coming towards him. He didn't even have the time to cream. It took him by the hands and tore him apart with no efforts in front of everybody's eyes.

Merlin shut his as soon as he saw how the Beast was over Jason. He heard an awful sound and when he opened his eyes he say too much blood for one person. Soon he realized a second knight followed the first one fate.

Arthur was screaming in his head. He was much more than scared in this moment. The creature had segmented two of his best men in less than five minutes. What was he going to do? There was nothing he was able to do. If they don't draw off, they were soon going to find themselves dead. But he couldn't. He had to think about something else, and do it fast. He had given promise to the few left villagers that he won't be back until the Beast was over. There was nothing left he could do, but yell:

'Onrush!' – He and the rest of the knights dashed to the monster. With one blow the Prince was able to pierce it, but not deep enough to kill it. The Nameless beast went wild. Feeling the pain, he turned around searching for whoever stabbed him. As Arthur was behind it, it couldn't guess who it was from all of them, so it opened its mouth. The fire wave burned everything around it.

Merlin wanted to run to him, but he was unable to do anything even if Morgana was holding his hand tight as a rock.

None of the knights expected this to happen so they were unable to protect themselves. Screams were heard all over the square. As the monster reversed he saw only the Prince standing behind his shield, kneeling on the ground it opened fire again. Fortunately his bucker was good enough not to let the fire pass. The monster soon stopped as it saw that nothing happened.

Arthur showed himself and stood from the ground. He ran against the monster but wasn't fast enough to repeat the successful stab. With one of its arms the monster lifted him from the ground. The world turned in front if the blonde's eyes. He shut them and prayed Lord that it was soon to end. He was so scared. The Nameless Beast lifted him to the level of his mouth. Opening it, it tried to blow fire, but nothing came out. Arthur opened one of his eyes. He was the bosoms of the creature's mouth. But nothing was coming from there. It was furious. It turned him around and threw him on the ground. After a few meters he hit a rock. His head was bleeding. He didn't move no more. The Nameless beast was standing there triumphant.

…..

Behind the house, there was nothing that could hold Merlin any more. He saw the Beast still on the square and Arthur on the ground. His eyes were almost blind by tears. He couldn't believe it. Was he dead? He ran rapidly to him and kneed down.

'Arthur!' – He said and a tear fell from his eyes. – 'Arthur, can you hear me?' – His voice was shaking. – 'Arthur, love, please open your eyes.' – Merlin took the Prince in his lap and caressed his forehead. He was crying and his tears were falling on his chest. He touched the wound on the left side of his head. It was about an inch wide, but it was bleeding heavily. – 'Arthur, please, don't be dead…. I love you!' – He said. Suddenly he felt warmth inside him and stood up a bit, not leaving Arthur's head on the ground

Morgana was looking scared at what was happening. Everything here felt so familiar, as if it had happened before. It was…. It was just like that dream she had.

The warmth inside him gave him the feeling of something well known, something good that gave him strength. He was feeling it from his heart to his tiptoes, it was all over him and it was good. But what was it? The next moment Merlin's eyes flashed gold. His magic had returned. That was it. A smirk came on the warlock's lips. He looked at the Nameless beast, which was still standing on the square, unable to fly because it was hurt. It didn't even realize where it hit him. Merlin just said a two words and the monster disappeared into the nothing. The raven haired boy felt so good, but just for one second. He looked down at Arthur who was still in his lap.

'Oh, Arthur.' – He said and places a soft kiss on the man's lips. He wasn't moving, but Merlin could feel that his heart was slowly, but unceasingly beating. That gave him strength, to believe that he will live.

…..

In her cave Nimway was furious. He had killed her pet. The one beast made especially for them. She would have to kill him in person. Pulling her hood she said the spell and soon from her was left only the wind

In the next moment a light pop was heard, but only from Morgana, who looked now less, scared, than confused. The witch looked at Merlin, leaning over the so called Prince, quietly crying there. She was going to kill him, without a warning.

On the other side the sorcerer didn't even realized that someone had appeared. He was looking in front of him and trying to find anyone that could help him. Suddenly he heard someone speaking besides him. He turned and saw Nimway looking at him. Her eyes were darker than ever. He realized that she was saying a spell too late. He sensed the coldness that embraced him. He turned back, looking at Arthur. Everything was happening so fast. He fell on him and right then Morgana screamed:

'Noooo...' – She had finally reveled herself from her cover. Nimway looked at her. She was useless, but the witch decided that she was not to kill her. She was going to use her as messenger.

'I want you to listen to me carefully' – She said and looked at the king's ward, chaining her gaze. – 'Tell, Uther that this would not be the end.' – A second later she disappeared.

Rapidly Morgana went to the place where Merlin and Arthur were standing, just like in her dream.

'Help! Anybody, please help me!' – She said and just then Eurina, who was looking through her window, came out and walked to her. So did other people from the houses.

'How can I help them?' – The old lady asked gazing at the couple. They looked … dead to her even if that was an awful thing to say.

'I… Can you help me get them inside?' – Morgana asked, her voice sounding numb. She didn't believe it, she couldn't believe it. Were they really dead? And why? What was she supposed to say to the king then they eventually went home. That his son was dead. Tears were falling from her eyes.

'Of course…' – A man said. He and two other boys lifted the two men who lied on the ground in death embrace. They placed them in Eurina's house. Morgana was walking at the back of the queue.

Taking a basin with water and a towel she knelled in front of Arthur and started to wipe the blood from his face. Swarming her hand though his neck she realized that he got pulse.

'Oh God.' – She said and smiled. He was alive. May be with great difficulties, but he was alive. Morgana continued cleaning his head. He looked at the wound. It was not a pretty picture. She cleaned it as it had stopped bleeding already. She took a part from cloth and bandaged up his head.

Now she was able to take a look at Merlin. She went to him, expecting to see blood all over him, but there was nothing. He wasn't injured. How was this possible? She took his pulse. A tear fell from her eyes. He was not as lucky as Arthur. She couldn't believe he was dead. She sat on the floor, tears dropping out of her eyes.

'No….you cannot be…. Please….' – She felt as Eurina came and wrapped her arms around her.

'There is nothing to be done…' - She said quietly. – 'Come on.. Let's go outside.' – Morgana could stop her crying, but she didn't want to move.

'No… I want to stay here, just a little bit.' – She said, looking at Merlin's body.

The hours passed, no one moved. Morgana was now more than tired. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh. Suddenly, the strangest thing happened. Merlin took a loud breath sat up.

'What happened?' – He asked and Morgana screamed.

'How on earth?' – She asked her eyes more than wide. Everyone in the room took a step back from the place they were standing.

'What happened?' – He asked again looking confused.

'What? What do you remember last?' –Morgana said, still looking quiet stressed.

'I want leaning over Arthur….' – He said and rapidly looked around, when he spotted the place where the Prince was he wanted to go to him, but was too weak to be able to move.

'The witch, she….. Err… she killed you.' – The king's ward said. She did not believe what she said. He really was dead. He had no pulse, his heart was stopped. How was it possible.

'What do you mean killed me?' – He asked and raised his eyebrows.

'I mean, you were dead. You had no pulse.' – She explained. – 'I don't understand it either.'

'How is Arthur?' – He asked. – 'I remember he was alive.'

'Yes, he still is, but he is barely breathing.' – She said and looked down. – 'I don't know if he is going to make it…' – She fell silent. Hearing that Merlin rapidly collected all his powers and moved to the place where the Prince was. He took his head in his lap and stoked his hair very carefully. He left the life inside him. Like a small light that wanted to extinct, but Merlin wasn't going to let that happen.

He closed his eyes and directed all his energy towards Arthur. His eyes flashed gold as he was pronouncing the following words:

'Unum ad vivificandum amore' – He said, this meant "love will be the one to make you alive". The next moment Arthur started to blink. He opened his eyes.

So happy Merlin has never been. He looked at him, smiled and kissed him. The kiss was passionate, deep and long. Not carrying who was watching, the warlock kissed licked and nibbled Arthur's lips and tongue. He loved him so much and now as everything was over he was the happiest man alive.

He pulled away giving the Prince some air. He asked – 'How are you?'

'Never better' – He said and smiled at him. A few moments later Morgana interrupted

'We better hurry for Camelot.' – She said worried.

'Why are you in such worry?' – Merlin asked.

'The witch…..she said that this is not the end.' – She said with fearful voice. What was she going to do, no one knew.

**Hope you liked it! ^^**


	23. Chapter 23

**AU: Hi again this is the ****23****rd**** chapter of The Forgetting Curse. ****Hope you like it. **

**I'm sorry that I didn't post yesterday. I couldn't find time to write at all. But that's why the today's one is a bit longer. ^^**

**Let me know in a review what do you think of the story!**** This the chapter before the last!****J**

**Love from me!**

'The witch, Nimway, said that this shall not be the end.' - Morgana said with fearful voice.

'What should this mean?' - Arthur, who was still on the floor embraced by Merlin, asked.

'I cannot tell, but I have a sense that Camelot is in danger...' - Silence fell across the room. The Prince was thinking of the possible ways of action. He looked through the window. Dusk was falling, even if he wanted, it was too dangerous to travel at night, besides they were all exhausted from today's event. After another moment he said

'We will leave tomorrow, first thing in the morning.' - His voice sounded manful and firm, Merlin was getting groosy fleshed from that. This was in of the many reasons he loved him.

The three of them really needed rest, so after a quick mean they found themselves really sleepy. Eurina had made three beds for them and then left them alone in the room for their sleep, then minute, after, Morgana was already dreaming. Just when the sorcerer was about lie down, Arthur said:

'Merlin... can you...' - He fell silent. When was thinking it in his head, his request sounded good, but now as he was about to say he felt silly.

'What it is?' - The raven haired boy said after a yawn.

'Could you sleep with me to?' - And then rapidly added. - 'I am not. feeling quite well...' - Merlin just smiled softly.

'Of course that I would.' - He said and got himself under the blonde's covers. - 'Good night, my Prince!' - He said, then he gave a light kiss on his nose and closed his eyes.

Thinking about what happened today, Arthur got a bit confused. How did Merlin appeared there. He remembered very well that he was in Camelot, unless...

'Merlin!' - He whispered

'Mhm..' - The boy said still with his eyes shut.

'How did you do it?'

'Did what?' - He muttered.

'To be here?' - Arthur said and raised his eyebrows, waiting for a proper answer. Merlin opened his eyes. He looked at him, his eyes were confirming what the Prince thought.

'I followed you.' - He simply said and smiled.

'Why?' - The blond was a bit irritated, but not enough to get angry.

'I had a strange sensation about what was going to happen... and it turned out to be true.' - He answered and his eyes got worried.

'Oh...' - He fell silent for a minute. - 'But I told you, that is going to be very dangerous.' - He pressed his lips.

'I have been to your missions before...'

'When?' - Arthur interrupted.

'Before, I mean destiny thing.'

'But you could have died.' - He said and wrapped his arms around the raven haired boy.

'I had some doubts too...' - He laughed a bit.

'Never say that again.' - The Prince was looked quite serious.

'Don't worry. We are fine now.' - Merlin smiled a bit.

'But how could you know that?'

'I didn't, but I have done it before!'

'Alright, but explain me how did you defeat the Nameless Beast?' - The Prince frowned.

'My...my magic returned somehow?' - He whispered quietly. Arthur's eyes widened.

'How?' - Arthur was now confused.

'I don't know how..., but I saved you the same way.'

'We would better go to sleep now...Merlin... I love you!' - Arthur said, squeezed him tighter.

'I love you too.'

...

In the morning the rooster sang and Arthur felt Merlin move. He didn't want to wake up, so he just pressed him closer.

'Don't move..' - He whispered in his ear.

'Mmm... I had the finest sleep ever!' – He said and cuddled in Arthur's strong arms.

'Me too…' – He frowned as he heard the Morgana was up too. He was just about to kiss the raven haired boy, but now he was embarrassed.

'We have to go…' – He said and smiled. – 'Camelot is in danger, you do remember.' – Pulling away from the most comfortable place.

'Good morning, Morgana.' - Arthur said as he saw her enter the room about fifteen minutes later.

'Finally you are up.' - She said and put a lock of hair behind her ear. - 'When are we leaving?' - The king's ward asked firmly.

'As soon as you are ready.' - The Prince answered.

'What are we expecting to see when we return to Camelot?' - Merlin, who was locking his bag, interrupted the royal conversation. After his last words silence fell across the room. None of them had thought what might happen with their returning. They all knew that something was going to happen, but what. Their gazes moved from one place to another.

'I have no idea.' - Finally Morgana confessed what all of the three of them were thinking.

'Then it would be better if we hurry!' - Arthur and Merlin said at the same time. Not too long after that they were ready to go. The told Eurina and the rest of the peasants' goodbye and that it was pleasure to help them. And after a hundred 'thank you' sentences they were ready to set for Camelot. They were now on the horses just about to leave the Lower Lands. One last look and then they spurred out the animals.

Merlin, Arthur and Morgana traveled without any hindrances all day. They have rode almost all the time expect when they made a break for a quick lunch. Now as the sun was setting they were tired as never before.

'It will be dark soon!' - Arthur said looking left where the sun had almost hidden in the mountain. They were about to enter the next forest. - 'It would be better if we stopped for the night somewhere.

'What do you think about here?' - Morgana said with sleepy voice.

'It doesn't look that bad.' - The three of them dismounted their horses and Arthur started to collect wood for fire. Just then Merlin said:

'You could leave the fire to me, if you would like.'

'What do you mean?' - The Prince said confused.

'Just watch!' - He smiled. Just then his eyes flashed gold and a couple of sticks gathered in a heap. The Prince was glancing at what was happening in front of his eyes. He knew that Merlin was a warlock, but he had never seen him do any magic. It looked so easy, as though he wasn't doing anything special. After he gathered the sticks his eyes flashed gold again and after saying:

'Inflemente!' - A bright fire was lit. Arthur's jaw dropped.

'How...' - His mouth opened and closed.

'Magic...' - Merlin smiled and the blonde again realized how much he loved one him. This smile... it made him shiver, like the whole world stopped. - 'What?!' - The raven haired boy asked breaking the silence. Arthur realized that he had been staring at him. - 'Is there something wrong?'

'No, no... .' - Rapidly he answered. - 'You are just so... beautiful!' - The Prince said and watched as the raven haired boy blushed.

'Oh...' - He said and blushed deep. - 'Are you hungry?' - He decided to change the topic.

'Not really!' - Arthur said and looked down. They sat around the fire and just watched it without saying a word. The same way stood Morgana feeling not quite in her place. She felt that the boys in front of her needed to talk to each other but without her presence. She took her blanket and walked a few meters away.

'How are you?' - Arthur asked after a couple of minutes finally breaking the awkward silence that had fallen around the place.

'Just fine.' - Merlin answered simply and went quiet again. The Prince sighed.

'What are you thinking about?' - He continued his tries to make a conversation with the boy.

'Things...' - It was obvious that his mind was occupied with something, but what, the blonde was staring at him.

'Is there something wrong?' - He moved closer to him.

'No, I just...' - Merlin's voice was weak.

'You can trust me...' - The Prince encouraged him. Merlin ducked his head.

'I... I... it complicated.. .' - He pressed his lips.

'Hey...' - Arthur caressed his cheek. - 'What is it?' - He felt that there was something really wrong.

In Merlin's head strange things were going. He some awful thoughts in there. Something that he wasn't worthy for the Prince. He hadn't realized that he was warlock and that was an awful thing. He was a bad, bad person. He wanted to hug his knees and cry. Looking down at the fire he sensed his eyes watered and felt Arthur's arms wrap around him.

'Merlin...' - He whispered - 'What s wrong?'

'I'm not decorous for you.' - Merlin said with voice only heard by Arthur. A second later, he pulled away from his embrace stood up and walked away, feeling his tears making their way down his face. The Prince was fast after him.

'What do you mean decorous?' - He asked and frowned. Not trusting his voice, the boy continued walking. - 'Merlin!' - Arthur said softly after he caught his arm. He faced the raven haired boy and saw him crying.

'Let me go, please.' - He said and pulled his arm. The blonde, who didn't quite understand what, happened, so he let him go and watched as he ran away. The same way he ran, the day he lost his memory. His heart squeezed when he remembered. But this time he was not going to let him hide. A moment later he ran after him.

In the front Merlin was running, he was still crying, he wanted to disappear. He was felt awful, no matter if he wanted to find Arthur and wrap his arms around his the thought that he was unworthy for him, wasn't giving him peace. About half a mile from the place they were settled the fire he stopped. He leaned on a broke tree and hugged his knees letting his head lay on them. A couple of minutes from there he felt soft fingers on his shoulder, lifting his head he saw Arthur in front of him. Merlin's face was red and puffy from the tears.

'Hey...' - The Prince said quietly after he sat next to him.

'Hey...' - The raven haired boy answered and took a deep breath.

'How are you?' - Arthur was carefully choosing his words.

'I had better times.' - He gave him a weak smile.

'Why... what happened, Merlin.' - Arthur gently took the boy's hand.

'I cannot say...' - He presses his lips. - 'I just realized that I don't deserve you...' - He fell silent.

'What do you mean? How told you that!' - The Prince said.

'I did... before when I was by the fire and looked at you...' - He wiped a tear from his cheek. - 'I realized that I am not... worthy for your love. I am ordinary and you are royal. I cannot compare to... to you...' - He ducked his head. Arthur was thinking of that he said. Those were nonsense.

'Merlin...' - The boy didn't react. - 'Merlin, look at me.' - He said calmly. He lifted his gaze.

'What?' - He whispered.

'I want you to remember: There is no one, no one more worthy for me than you!' - He said and glanced at his eyes. - 'I love you more that my life and I will do anything for you!'

'But...'

'No buts, I do not care if you are not royal, I wouldn't care if you were. The only thing I want to be with you is to have you returning my feelings. Do you?' - The raven haired boy just nodded. - 'I love you!'

'And I love you too, Arthur.' - Merlin said. He let his knees down and pushed his passionately into a kiss. With one handed at the back of his head and the other on his back he shoved the Prince on the ground. Arthur returned the kiss, parting his lips and licking the boys tongue. He felt Merlin's weigh on him, he felt every part particle of him wanting to sense him. The raven haired boy left butterfly kisses on his lips, jaw-line and neck. Arthur moaned as he kissed the little how above his collar bone. He loved how Merlin knows where exactly to spot his lips on. Returning to his lips the Prince warped him tighter and rolled at the other side. Now as both of them were feeling quite well the blonde broke the kiss saying.

'Feeling any better?'

'Much more…' – Merlin said with a smile on his lips and right before he kissed Arthur again.

'I hope none of those hesitations still exist...' – He smiled thru the kiss.

'Hmm, nope, you managed to convince me…' – Licking his lips, he took a breath and said – 'Promise me never to leave me.'

'I promise.' – Simply said he. Now as they were both out of air, they just stood there on the ground embraces, looking into each other's eyes with a small smile on their mouths.

'We should better return around the fire, if Lady Morgana wakes up and sees we are gone, she might get worried.' – Merlin said – 'Though I am feeling quite sleepy.' – The blonde smiled at him.

'Alright.' – And after a second he added. – 'You shall be sleeping with me again, right?'

'I have nowhere else to go.' – Merlin took his hand and they walked under the moonlight, which was leaving pale shadows on their faces as they walked past the trees. Before finally going to sleep, embraced like nothing will ever separate them Arthur said.

'I love you.' – The same sentence came out of the raven haired boy, before he closed his eyes, burying his head in Arthur's chest.

…..

The sun rose waked all of Merlin, Morgana and Arthur after the unusual night of yesterday. They knew that today they were going to face whatever was expecting them in Camelot and their faces all looked worried for all that waiting.

They were fast on their horses, which they spurred out for a rapid gallop to the caste that all of them called their home. They didn't have very much to talk about, but that came in help because of their rush.

They managed the castle in the early afternoon, when the sun was right above their heads. They walked past the doors and a few guard were fast to tell the King about their arrival. Jogging along the main square, none of them saw anything strange. Only that the people were less smiled, but in the last few days many things happened. The three of them decided that they need to separate for a while. Morgana wanted to change and bathe and Merlin wished to go and see Gaius. They were both to meat in front of the Prince's chambers in an hour. Arthur took a walk around the market, before a couple of guards came to him.

'Prince Arthur, the King wishes to see you immediately.' – Said one of them. "Oh, no" The blonde thought. He had forgotten about what he had talked with his father before he went for the Lower Lands. Now as 'the knife was at his throat' he had to talk to Uther and Merlin about, when they were going to leave, and where. The Prince gulped. Had to follow the guards, but mentally noted that right after the unpleasant conversation with his father, he was going to Merlin.

Unlike he thought, they weren't going to the Throne Hall, as a place where they always met. They walked passed it and continued making a few turns, before stopping in front of his father's chambers. The guards bowed and left him there.

…

Merlin went to the healer. Entering the room, he saw no one there.

'Gaius?' – He said and looked around. It was empty. He left his bag in his chamber and opened the wardrobe. Picking a clean shirt he couldn't help it but notice that everything was cleaned up. He smiled. The healer was so thoughtful sometimes. He dressed and looked in the mirror. He was more than happy. Now the only thing he had to do is to save Camelot. He had done this before and it wasn't that hard. He laughed at himself. He mustn't think like that. But now as he had his magic back, everything looked a bit brighter.

As he said magic. He reminded himself something, the strange way he got it back. The moment he touched the hurt Arthur, back in the Lower Lands, he felt that he was able to do spells again. Walking in the front room, he rapidly spotted the book that gave him the enchantment he used. Opening it, his eyes flashed gold as he thought of that he was searching. He read the text written with the smallest words. It said:

"The potion once made is irreversible but there is only one case and occasion that the magic of the person who did the enchantment can return to him. Magic is something that is being kept in one's heart. And if the warlock makes the potion on order to do something for someone this warlock's magic will be able to return only in order that this someone who the spell has been made for is hurt or dead."

That meant…. That if Arthur hadn't been injured he wouldn't be warlock again… Merlin looked numbly at the world. He was confused. For nothing in his life he would wish for the Prince to be hurt, but if it wasn't for him, he couldn't have his magic back. How was this even possible. He wondered if Gaius knew about this. And if he did, why hadn't he told hin, before. The raven haired boy had to talk with him. Just then a guard opened the door.

'Merlin, Prince Arthur' manservant?' – He asked and though he was much more than that the sorcerer nodded. – 'The King demands to see you in this hour. Follow me.' – Even more confused than before, he did as he was told. Why would Uther to talk with him, he didn't even liked him. Was there something wrong? Walking fast behind the guard, he saw the they were heading for this Majesty's chambers. He knocked and opened the door.

….(At the time when Arthur was at the door.)

The Prince opened the door carefully and saw his father on the bed and Gaius to he walking around it, looking sick with worry.

'What is going on?' – He asked confused. Uther jumped in his bed, he was been not quite asleep.

'The King, Sire, had been ill. From two days he hasn't been able to get out of his bed.' – Gaius explained the situation quickly. Even though Arthur had heard him very clearly he stood like he had hit a wall. He didn't know what to feel. At first time he felt shocked, sad and really sad at the same time. But when he thought of it and remembered all the times he had arguments with him, he just couldn't find the sympathy inside him. – 'Where is Merlin?' – Gaius took him out from his thoughts.

'He went to see you in the healers.' – Arthur said and shook his head.

'Send someone to bring him. I will need his help.' – The healer said and pointed the door. Walking out, Arthur told the guard that the King's wished to see the raven haired boy. Back in the room, he walked towards Uther's bed, took a chair and sat next to him. He decided that now he should behave like a proper son.

'How are you, Father?' – He asked with firm voice.

'Not good.' – He coughed. – 'Did you manage to beat the creature in the Lower Lands?' – He asked. Arthur sighed, no matter if he was ill he still thought only for his people.

'I wouldn't be back of I didn't.' – Arthur said. – 'What is wrong with you?' – He asked with a bit worry in his voice.

'I cannot move' – The king said and coughed again. The next minute there was a knock on the door.

'Enter!' – Arthur said, believing that it was Merlin.

On the other side of the door the boy raised his eyebrows. The King was in his chambers with Arthur inside, something must really be wrong. He opened the door, on the inside he was Gaius who was leaning on the table looking worried, Uther in his bed looking more pale than usual and Arthur next to him also looking worried.

'Good day.' – He greeted feeling stupid.

'Come inside, Merlin.' – Gaius said.

'If I might ask, what is going on here.' – The boy said lowering his voice only for the healer to hear after walking straight to him.

'The King is sick.'

'How sick?' – Merlin asked, frowning.

'Dying.' – Was the only word that the healer said.

**Hope you liked it! ^^**


	24. Chapter 24

**AU: Hi again this is chapter**** 24****rd**** of The Forgetting Curse****, the last one****. **

**I'm sorry that I didn't post yesterday. I couldn't find time to write at all. ^^**

**Let me know in a review what do you think of the story!**** Hope you like it. ****Love from me!**

'Dying.' – Was the only word that the healer said.

'What?!' – Merlin whispered. His eyes widened. How could he die? Was that what was coming to Camelot. The raven haired boy was confused.

'Just what you heard, he might not be alive in the next two days.' – He said and turned back to the father and son.

'What is his sickness?' – The boy asked.

'Almost full paralysis. It will soon take over his insides. There is nothing left I can do.' – His voice sounded dull.

'Have you tried everything?' – The tension in his voice was obvious.

'Almost….' – Gaius fell silent.

'What do you mean?' – He looked in the back, as they were able to hear them.

'Everything expect…' – He looked at Merlin. He got the idea fast.

'Your highness, I wish to speak with Gaius privately. May we walk out for a moment?' - The boy said looking as the king just nodded. They got out if the room quietly closing the door behind. - 'Do not expect that I will use magic on Uther Pendragon...' - Merlin whispered and pressed his lips.

'There is no other choice.' - Gaius snapped.

'He is the one who forbid all magic around the lands of Camelot.' - Merlin glanced at him. - 'I will get my life a living hell of he understands that I am a warlock.'

'Do you really wish your King to die?' - The healer asked with one raised eyebrow.

'No...' - He said with jaded tone.

'So? Will you?'

'Yes. Are you sure that it will work?' - He twisted his fingers.

'I wouldn't ask you for this, if I wasn't.'

'Alright, but I want him very deep asleep.' - He said and then heard Arthur's voice from inside the room.

'Help!' - Rapidly rushing into the chamber, they saw the king convulsing in hid bed.

'What happened?' - Gaius asked going to the bed and taking his pulse.

'I don't know, one moment he was lying calmly and in the other he began cramping.' - Arthur explained with tensed voice. Now he was worried more than ever, forgetting all his fights with his father.

'Merlin, go to my chamber and get me the Book!' - The old man said. He rushed our of the room running along one corridor to another. He finally managed the room and were rapidly started to search for it. When Gaius said the Book, the raven haired boy knew it meant his magic book. Finally he saw it under a pile of clothes. Grabbing it he left the chamber and back to the King's bedroom.

Uther was still cramping when Merlin returned, Gaius took the book and opened it on one of the last pages and pointed him the medium spell.

'Three times!' - He said to him before he was able ask his question. The warlock rose his hands towards the King saying:

'Volo ut subsisto in frigidis, et requiescere vos in lecto quiete dormire post horam in carmine fit. Volo ut subsisto in frigidis, et requiescere vos in lecto quiete dormire post horam in carmine fit. Volo ut subsisto in frigidis, et requiescere vos in lecto quiete dormire post horam in carmine fit.' - He said and about after the longest minute he stopped the cramping.

'Thanks Gods!' - Arthur said looking at his father, finally able to rest. He walked to Merlin, wrapping his arms around him. - 'Oh, thank you!' - His voice was so soft.

About an hour later Uther waked and looked around. He was the three of them staring at him. He tried to move, but couldn't.

'Wha... what happened?' - Now he was barely able to speak.

'Gaius...' - Arthur's eyes were full with fear. - 'What happened?'

'I cannot tell...' - He fell silent for a moment, choosing his words, realizing that he is not able to tell the King about the spell Merlin did. - 'It looks as the medicine is not working properly. But I still do not know why.' - He said and went to the bed. He poked the man inside with something like a needle asking - 'Do you feel anything?'

'No...' - He shook his head. Arthur ran a hand through his hair. What was going on?

Suddenly a wind in the room appeared from the nowhere. A pop was heard and all the candles in the room went out. In the twilight of the chamber Nimway appeared. Running her gaze over the presenting people. She smirked seeing all their fearful faces.

'What are you doing here?' - King Uther asked after taking a deep breath.

'You are probably wondering, what was the medicine, aren't you, Your Highness?' - She asked glancing over him.

'I have full trust in Gaius' treatment.' - He said with firm voice.

'But what if I tell you, that your precious physician has hid a sorcerer in his chambers for more than a year now? - Nimway said with another smirk on her face.

"Oh no. She wouldn't. No. Don't" Were just a couple of the thought running through the heads of Arthur and Merlin.

'What do you mean?' – Uther said and coughed.

'I mean that he have been lying to you!' – She said.

'I do not believe this thing.' – Uther said and looked at the healer. – 'Tell me she is lying.'

After a long break he said – 'I wish I could.' – He bowed his head, not daring to look at the King.

'No….' – He said astounded. – 'Who is it.'

'Leave me the pleasure.' – Nimway said and from the nowhere a dagger came and it floated directly to the man in the bed. For less than a part of the second, Merlin's eyes flashed gold. His blood was running through his veins. He was hot, and he didn't even know why he stopped the dagger. He just knew that it was the right thing to do, so he just did it, not thinking about the consequences. Then he said:

'Ascendit.' – And the knife stabbed the ceiling.

'You...' – Uther said after a moment. He knew that there was something about this boy. He knew that there was something wrong with him, but he never, not for a second thought that he was a sorcerer. – 'Guards!' – He said and rapidly two armoured men entered the room. – 'Take him to the dungeons.'

'NO!' – Arthur was fast to say.

'What should that mean?' – No matter how sick he was, now Uther felt the anger inside him burning.

'Let him do.' – The Prince turned to the confused guards.

'Do not do such thing. I want an explanation for you rebellious behavior.' – He snapped.

'All my life, I have wanted your approval. I did what you wanted, I dressed how you wanted, I lived how you wanted. Now I have decided that it is enough.' – Arthur said and looked at his father.

'It that so….' – The king said. – 'Guard, take the ex-prince Arthur with the boy.' – He said. Just as they were about to obey, Nimway said.

'Stop.' – The guards froze in their places. – 'Things have gone too far.' – Now she was looking straight at Merlin. - 'Enough now!' - Nimway said and looked at them. - 'You.' - She pointed Merlin. - 'Come here!' - The guards who were still not moving as they were told, released him, but continued their grip on the Prince. Fortunately the king's chamber was the biggest in the castle, mostly because he had been sharing it with his wife, Arthur's mother, before she died in the hour she gave life to him. The raven haired boy moved forward slowly and carefully. He stood right opposite the witch as he said.

'What do you want?' - His voice was ice cold.

'Strange choice for your last word!' - She said, holding her arm, pointing at him. - 'Adjeda...' - Her voice was heard and a light ball has immediately been shot from her hand. Merlin flew back, and hit the wall falling on the floor on his knees. His lip was bleeding and he felt pain in his chest. The wall besides him didn't look really better too.

'Is that all you have.' - He said and wiped his mouth.

'There was one thing I still cannot understand for you Merlin...' - She said. - 'Why? Why do you keep helping him and his rival? You have powers to make them beg for their lives and you are still just their servant. You just continue to serve... But I can give you an opportunity, one that can give you a chance to be who you really are. To be who you have to be.' - Looking at him, she saw despise in his gaze. - 'Come with me and become a conqueror with me. Come with me and make then pay for what they did to us. Come with me and we will rule together.' - She finished. The silence fell over the room waiting for the answer. The last thing Merlin was in this moment was disunion. He knew exactly what he would say.

'Even if your offer is very interesting I will be have to reject it. You said that I was unhappy, that I was hiding and sick of them. I will tell you that your visions are wrong. I am happy, in love, I am not hiding from anyone I care about.' - He said, seeing the anger appear in her eyes.

'That you will die!' - She yelled. - 'Nargavida vias logmos woerda homfra.' - Hearing the spell, Merlin was only able to say only one thing, before it came to him.

'Giorhtangia!' - He felt sudden warmth that surrounding him. Nimway's eyes widened. No. Such knowledge was unable to be given to him. She felt her powers leave her, floating in Merlin. She felt numb and what was really happening to her was that she was disappearing.

'Noooo..' - Was the last thing came out of her mouth.

Merlin, now bearing all the energy from the old religion and his own magic was now like up in the air. His eyes were bright gold and electricity was floating all around him. Arthur, who was let go by the guard, now was looking at the boy with wide eyes. He glanced as he walked towards the King, who was fell unconscious, and pointed his arm at him.

'Merlin?!' - Arthur said. - 'What are you doing?' - Mumbling words that none of them could hear a connection between him and the man in the bed. Suddenly Uther moved and looked around.

They looked at each other wondering if he remembered anything.

'How did you do that?' - He asked again. - 'Was that magic?' - Merlin remained silent.

'Father...' - Arthur interrupted, but he didn't get a chance to speak.

'All out. Everybody out!' - He commanded and as long as nobody was longing to be there they all obeyed and left with a bow.

As they were walking the Prince said:

'Merlin, I have to speak to you in private.' - His voice was serious and a bit worried.

'Al..right.' - The boy replied. - 'Where do you want to go?'

'Somewhere we wouldn't get disturbed.' - Shortly said he.

'Follow me!' - They left Gaius who walked back to the healers, made himself a tea and lied down for a nap. Merlin took the blonde as expected to his place. Now as it was night the sky was covered with thousands stars it looked astonishing. Pulling himself and Arthur on the ground he said: - 'What's the matter?'

'Look...' - He sighed. How was he going to tell him that he has to leave? - 'Remember before I ... we left for the Lower Lands I had a talk with Father?'

'Yes...' - He nodded.

'I don't know how to tell it to you, but... my father is expelling me from Camelot and its land...' - Pressing his lips he looked at the warlock, who was left wordless. - 'I know it sound strange, but there is more...'

'What more could he want from you?' - Merlin said breathing out.

'He is taking my title too... I will no longer be Prince of Camelot.' - The raven haired boy took his hand.

'What are you going to do about it?' - He said and raised his eyebrows.

'Nothing... You cannot go against the Kings will.' - He squeezed the boy's hand. - 'I will have to leave the day after tomorrow.'

'What do you want to say I? You are not going anywhere without me!' - The sorcerer said.

'I cannot ask this from you. You are happy enough here. I cannot ask you to leave with me.' - Arthur pressed his lips.

'Happy? I am happy here, only because you are here. What do you think I am going to be without you? Nothing. I love you far more than you expect to let you go anywhere alone.' - Merlin said and as he finished Arthur kissed him so passionately that he fell on the ground. Breaking up the kiss after a while he said.

'What did I do that I got you?' - And kissed him again.

'What about being the prettiest thing alive that I have ever seen?' - The raven haired boy smiled returning the kiss.

...

Two day later Arthur and Merlin were just about to leave Camelot. They were now at the healers taking farewell with Gaius. They told him what has happened, but he couldn't do anything. Both of them were are the door as a guard walked in and said.

'Prince Arthur and Merlin!' - He was obviously not told that the blonde is not Prince anymore. - 'The King wishes to see you.' - Looking at each other, they both wondered what Uther would want now. Following the guard to the Throne Hall, Arthur took Merlin by the hand.

'Everything will be alright!' - He said and opened the door. They saw the Kind looking through the window. He turned hearing the door open.

'Hello Father.' - The blonde greeted firmly.

'Arthur. Merlin.' - He nodded at them. - 'I have been thinking much lately, about what to do with both of you.' - They gulped, but remained were silent. - 'Looking through the events from the past days I have reconsidered my decision and opinion on you and your relationship.' - He looked at them, seeing their hands together. - 'I am not going to expel you out of the palace.' - Uther said looking at Arthur. - 'I am willing to except the way you feel about the boy.' - He saw as the blonde wrapped him arm around him.

'Thank you, Father!' - Arthur said.

'This is not all.' - Now the Kind was looking at Merlin. - 'You gave me hard time to decide that to do with you. You saved my life, but you are a sorcerer and...' - The raven haired boy gulped. - 'And as long as I see that my son is in love with you I will let you live here and yet be his manservant. But under two circumstance...' - Merlin how was just about to relieve him breath, rapidly too another one.

'What are they, Sire?' - He dared to say.

'I want you not to tell anyone know about your powers and the second one, the more important from the two, I want you never to stop returning at my son's love!' - He said and smiled. - 'Now you may go.'

'Thank you, Sire!' - Merlin said and they walked out of the room. Closing the door behind them they looked at each other.

Merlin smiled and wrapped his arms around the Prince. He left lips lean against his in a gentle kiss. They couldn't believe it. Such great change in the King. Arthur returned the kiss brushing his hand into the warlock's soft hair. The boy pressed his tongue against his lips, begging entrance. Parting his, the blonde moaned feeling Merlin licking the roof of his mouth. He nibbled the boy's tongue. Not too long after that they broke the kiss, as they were out of air. Leaving their foreheads lean against each other they smiled.

'I love you!' - Merlin said.

'I love you!' - The Prince replied. - 'Always!'

'And Forever!' - Merlin completed and pressed his lips to Arthur's.

**End!**

**Let me know in a review if you want me to write an epilogue. ^^**


	25. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

A few days after the coronation of King Arthur Uther Pendragon, he was really busy. He was walking around the corridors, up and down the rooms and however tried to talk to him was one ignored, or two rudely told to mind his own job. Even Merlin was treated the same way. He was wondering what was the one he loved up to. Now as he was the King and they shared common room the raven haired boy had the opportunity to try to talk to him.

It was late at night and they were both under the covers of now they mutual bed. As they were embraced and half-naked, Merlin sighed.

'What?'- Arthur asked and looked at him with a smile.

'Oh, nothing.' - The sorcerer said. His voice was teasing as he smiled under his nose.

'Tell me.' – The blonde squeezed the hand he was holding.

'What are you doing?' – He asked looking up at him. He saw the King frowning. – 'I mean what are you doing the last few days.'

'Things…' – He fell silent. – 'Being a king is not that easy as it looks.'

'Pff. I don't believe that you have difficulties with anything.' – Merlin said, placing a soft kiss on the other's lips.

'Why are you asking?' – It was more than clear to Arthur, what the boy was trying to do, but he wouldn't tell him, for nothing in the world.

'I don't get much attention lately…' – He pouted his lips.

'Is that so…' – A naughty smiled appeared on the King's face. He rolled so he was now on the top of the boy. – 'And how much attention do you want?' – He said giving a tough kiss to Merlin's pink lips.

'A bit more….' – He said moaning. He felt the blonde's hands in his hair. Rolling again the boy felt that they are about to fall if they rolled once more. He sensed Arthur's hands now all over him. On his back, on his tights, on his hair, on his arse, on his chest. He loved him, the way that he pricked as he felt his touched, the way he got dizzy of his scent, the way he was on his edge when they kissed.

On the following morning they both waked up late and on the floor. Looking at each other they laughed a bit remembering how they got there. Suddenly Arthur jumped and began fast to dress up, looking through the window, trying to imagine how late he was.

'What did you forget?' – Merlin asked frowning.

'I have a meeting.' – The King made a fast story. He knew that today it was The Day. Today he would sign the papers and change the law. He rushed out of the room without even kissing the boy goodbye. He wanted everything to be perfect for tonight. He went into the kitchen searching for Gwen. When he finally found her he asked. – 'Is everything ready for tonight?'

'Yes, Sire.' – She said and smiled. She was the only one to know what was he up too. As Merlin's best friend the blonde decided to ask her if he'd like it. She was more than amazed from what he was going to do and momentary agreed to help him.

'Perfect. Everybody knows where they will be standing and what they will be doing?' – He asked. He was obviously more than nervous.

'Yes. Don't be so nervous. Everything is going to be fine. I am sure that Merlin will be more than happy.' – She said and smiled at him.

….

Merlin and Arthur walked in the Throne Hall side by side. The warlock saw the room full of people and he wondered if there was something he didn't know about. They sat down first and were followed by the rest of the room. The raven haired boy looked at the blonde and said.

'What is going on?' – He asked seeing everyone looking at them.

'You will see.' – Arthur said and smiled. About an hour later they finished their meal. Looking at him he stood up. – 'Will you join me in the front?' – Unsure of what was going on Merlin just nodded.

'Al…right.' – He said as they walked. Stepping in front of everybody in the room he got blushed. He had never loved people staring at him. They stopped and the next moment he saw Arthur getting down on his knees. He looked at him, with all the love in the world and said as Merlin's heart was pounding madly.

'Merlin, will you give me the honor to become my husband?' – He asked with a bit of trembling voice. His eyes straight at the warlock's, seeing all the joy in them. He put his hands to him mouth and after a wide smile he said:

'Of course!' – With that heard from the blonde he wrapped his arms around Merlin's waist lifting him from the floor in a small spin.

'I am the happiest man alive!' – He said joining his lips with Merlin's. Clapping was heard from all over the room as they kissed.

For them the time had stopped. All they could see now was each other, their beautiful eyes full of love locked. They both were breathing heavily; their hearts were beating as one. Merlin placed another kiss on Arthur's lips. The sweetest kiss they will ever have.

**This is the end of the epilogue I wrote, sorry that it didn't came out earlier, but the idea came to me this morning. I hope you like it and I hope for many many reviews, favies and follows.**

**Love from me! ^^**


End file.
